Twisted Blood
by selena1715
Summary: Coming back in town was not an easy choice for ex-alcoholic Detective Catherine Chandler. Not only having to deal with an handsome partner with a beastly and bad temper and other mocking cops, but when two girls are found dead and snatched from each other in blood, it wakes past demons. A killer who wants her to lose complete control, not only on her work, but on herself.
1. Chapter 1

She opened the door with a cigarette stuck between her lips, full of a deep red, but bloody lipstick as if she needed air from her house and lighten it up with a quickening move as she wanted the get rid of the stress out. Her long black hair was into a mess, not much of make-up was stuck onto her face, except for her lipstick. Purple and silk, but shortened nightgown were embracing her curves, but exposing her beautiful bare legs. Breasts ready to give any man the pleasure of their fantasies that they would ever wish for.

A woman to die for. She took out the cigarette out from her lips as she breathed the air out, as she leaned to the door, staring at the view. It was such a beautiful morning to look at.

Despite the horror of the reality of sociality of today. Which she hated.

Peace always wondered to herself if she was going to last forever, despite the hate through the world she was forced to live into. What a bad and mean place to live. Being snatched from birth. Being snatched from Pure, her other half part. Her twin.

The world was such a stupid and worthless place to live. Expecially in Manhattan.

The city of ignorants. Bunch of idiots living in a fantasy. Lies.

She scoffed as she kneeled down to pick up her mail from the dirty purple carpet, with her cigarette through her fingers. Usual morning day routine for most of people here, but not her. Waking up every day was like a new beginning, an adventure for her. She rose up to her feet and went back to the house, closing the door behind her back.

People may say what they want about her, they'll get what they deserved at the end. Damn, she hated their staring, their eyes behind her back and their voices talking behind her back, like she was sort of a modern witch haunting their precious and sweet little town.

Little screams were heard inside of her head which made her wince in annoyance. These voices were still inside of her head, about to make her go crazy, after years of isolation and darkness. One day, these people would pay for making her suffer. Not only them, but Pure would also pay for her part as well and soon enough.

Peace dropped her cigarette on the ashtray at the coffee table where others had laid as well and sat down at the table. Dropped the mail down at feet, in frustration. Pure was born a few minutes later after her and was told to be the nicest and noble, but pretty sibling with a promising future while her; she was proclaimed as the most beautiful and elegant, but not as much better as the first born. Not good enough than her little sister, had said the so called wise old lady back to her daughter whom have given birth to twin beautiful girls.

Peace and Pure.

She envied her sister's intelligence. Pure was so pretty, loving and smart while Peace was capturing people's hearts and manipulating them all, like a spell. Her sister had the attention of the parents and of the insane grandmother when she was left alone with her curly but beautiful black locks falling down to her shoulders, pale skin and red lips. Just like Snow White looked like inside the famous fairytale. Her sister looked so alike her, however only at the appearence. Beauty wasn't the only thing that seemed to be important for her sister. Pure looked like she wanted to learn so many things and was full of a bright energy that Peace couldn't no longer endure. Jealousy was beginning to haunt her mind. She wanted to have that attention that her cursing family was giving to the devoting and aspiring daughter.

One day, she had enough.

The two of them were snatched away after she had put her nails on her, not to forget that Pure had also fought back. Like they looked alike, they also had the same strength. And then, there was nothing.

She hated her sister. She hated Pure ever since the day she was born on this filthy earth, Pure was the cause of her pain and self hatred that was now being turned into other people. It was all because of her.

Screaming sounds were still being heard inside through her head. That was just enough. She stood up from her chair, heading her way to the drawers of the kitchen. Her movement caused to open one of them and rose up an very and slicy but big and long kitchen knife and rose up to see her reflection through it. Anger and malice were the words that described the features through the slicing object. She released a smile as she was satisfied of whatever she was staring at it.

Time to play, Peace.

Screams kept on going through the house, however nobody seemed to sense them, either way.

...

Two days later...

Catherine Chandler couldn't help but to start tapping her feet on the floor, trying to deal with her nervousness or more like she tried to deal with her wanting to have an bottle red wine to ease up with her anxious feelings. Sitting before the captain's desk, Tess Vargas who was checking up her resume, wondering if the captain or the best friend she had known years ago, would still want to take her back to the precinct after leaving the departement to join the Defense departement.

Horrible mistake she ever had made of her life. She should had known better it was all a bad thing from the start, she got tricked by them and here she was; back from the start where she had gone from. It was a hard decision to call her best friend, not knowing if Tess was going to let her come back after her leaving, but if Tess had responded her call, it only meant something.

Not having seen her ex-partner in years, Tess Vargas looked the same person as she remembered, same curly but brown hair cut, a red shirt whose sleeves were both brought up to her elbows, still studious and beautiful confident woman than ever. Expect for an wedding gold band and a quite nice engagement ring with a blue sapphire diamond on it. Did Tess got married or something?

Cat wasn't so sure if she looked enough presentable enough to appeal the female captain's attention. Usually, she felt secure, but just not quite today. She wore long blue shirt with sleeves, black jeans with black heels. She had the time to brush her long loose curly brown hair who were resting on her shoulders, her face free of any make-up as she managed to try to look natural enough to prove herself worthy in front of Tess..She's been clean for a long time now, but why does her heart is like speeding up in fear, so? That silence was making her sweat.

"Would you mind by stopping doing that stupid sound you're making, while I'm reading here?"

"Sorry!" Tess's voice had come up as into a warning attack, which made her tapping feet stop, however crossing them together didn't made things any better, since she started to fidgeting her fingers on her knees, unable to hide her nervousness. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere with this, the female captain just closed the file she was studying as she let out a sigh.

"Ok, I think I've seen enough now.." She leaned back on her chair as she closed her eyes like they needed a rest. Cat looked up with big eyes wanting her ex-partner to say more, than she already has.

"See what?" Tess waved her hand as she tried to recollect the information she had read through Cat's files, making sure she got the thing right.

"Come on, Cat. I see you've been cleared from all charges from DHS and from Internal Affairs and been exonorated from murder, which was as an act of self defense..Your lawyer here made it clear..In order to prove you were innocent, you both wanted to make a deal which was to bring the real bad guy who was the cause of that unspeakable mess.."Cat just winced at that point.

"I know..but that-" But Tess cut her off in the middle as she kept on talking, like she hadn't heard her.

"However they first refused, because they were too busy whinning and crying over their stupid and precious agent, instead of seeing the real meaning behind this mess. They refused to see you walking away being free. And then, you disappeared for a year away from NY, after you and Gabe made a man talk about the mess he'd been involved with a bad guy. You guys managed to collect the missing evidence all together and stop the right guy whose been trying to see you up..Damn these stupid agents.." Cat tried to explain herself, but was once cut off, once again.

"Tess.." However her friend shook her head as she held an hand, telling her that she wasn't done with her speech.

"You and Gabe asked the departement for protection and they tried to kill you. The late Agent Hill believed you were the cause of it instead, but only after his own family got attacked by the bounty..The people who were trying to haunt you down. That Prince guy, who's been hiding away from getting killed had finally come up to talk to Agent Olivia Dylan, who has been trying to stop that man Peter Braxton after years and years for other criminal and terrorism activities..After he got away from the explosion.." Cat watched Tess who was trying to hold back on her anger when she pronounced the female agent's name, thinking she may have the right time to talk..

"Dylan thought he died and put the guilt on me about Hill's murder.."

"Shut up, Cat, I'm not done here.." had cut off Tess whose eyes snapped up open in anger and followed. "You faked your death after the explosion that was set up by Braxton in order to kill The Prince. You and Gabe managed to get him out, leaving you and your lover inside and the car exploded and fell from the bridge until crossed into the river.."Her voice almost had broke at this point. But she managed to follow despite the big emotions she felt inside. "They found out Lowan instead, but stated that your body went missing into the river. Saying that you died. The late ADA was into a very bad shape, burned into a third degree burn as doctors had proclaimed. Damage was already done and they couldn't do anything about it.." Cat winced at that tone, she really did not want that picture in her mind right now. Damn, where did Tess tossed the whisky bottle when she needed a drink?

"Gabe didn't made it out from his coma, but Heather, your sister had found you into a California's hospital's psychiatric Ward, acting out as if you were an person with bipolar disorder, which you were in fact trying to stop your other behavior. Getting drunk disorder, instead.." The ex-agent remained quiet at this, turning her head away from her best friend's disappointing stare. She felt ashamed. "After a short of time, DHS cleared you out from all charges after they got The Prince's confession and managed to stop Peter Braxton and sent him away for good, but only after they had learned that you were diagnosed with that disorder, which came into an agreement with the judge and your lawyer. And here you are, today.." Cat had sighed after Tess was done with the resume she had read, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"A year, Cat, you were hiding away for a year and for a crime you didn't want to commit.." Or more forced to do it, as you could say..

"He tried to kill me for my mother's actions.."She defended herself, nervously. She could still remember the agent shooting all over the place , before he got caught with an very angry Gabe as his hand held onto his neck, but before Hill could shoot again, she just went by instinct and by killing the agent to protect Gabe from doing the irreparable. It was self defense, simply, even if it meant by killing an human being. A honorable man, who was a husband and a father. Which it still haunted her, even today as she sat down and faced the accusations from her bestfriend here.

"Hill was wrong and he could had walked away with blood on his hands, for killing an innocent agent who had nothing to do with any of this mess. I still believe it was self defense. One or another, Agent Dylan would have to accept that, whatever she likes or not.."Cat brought her eyes back up to Tess, who tried to remain herself calm, as she leaned herself by putting both elbows on her desk, to look up at her friend.

"But the truth could still be exposed, and Braxton was the one who set me up and Gabe sacrificed so much.."

"Doesn't matter if the truth comes out. They'll notice that they ended up by making a big mistake by putting one of them in trouble. Conspiracy is a big word.." The ex-agent just shook her head, not knowing what else to say, but to apologize, over and over.

"Tess, I'm so sorry.."But the female captain kept on resisting by stating her opinion out loud. She was angry and it was a bad thing when Tess Vargas was angry for whatever situation.

"Stop being sorry, Cat! Dylan's departement could have gone into trial for conspiracy of murder. It's their fault, not yours! No wonder all charges were dropped right after that accusation..Dylan is just like the others after all, pitiful bitch.." had bashed Tess to her desk enough to make her ex-partner jump in shock. "Just be happy when they had withdraw your ass from that mess.."

"Tess, let me explain.."

"Well, welcome back, bitch!" Surprised by that changed tone, Cat looked up to see Tess who was quite grinning back at her surprised face. From all the years they've been partners and friends, Cat had found out that even if the captain position made Tess look more mature, but didn't change the fact that she was still the open minded person that she had known from before.

"Say that again?"

"You heard me. I said you got yourself hired. All accusations are dropped Cat, I don't think you need to worry about looking over your shoulder, anymore.."

"Not if you're under supervision from your sister. They had the accusations dropped after I pleaded non guilty, but that was by illiness issues. Which was bipolar disorder, that I wasn't conscious enough to respond from my actions.."Which was a lie of course, but spending a few months at psychiatric ward was even worse, than she had imagined. A few months later when she was discharged after being checked by a doctor and been declared officially alive. She went on trial and turned out alright right after the judges had declared her non guilty, but only for illiness issues. But on one and only one condition though. She had to be supervised for the time being under her little sister's control. So, all money and finances would go though Heather's name until she can prove herself that she can take care of herself and well being without putting anyone close to her in any danger. Never miss an appointement with the precinct's psychologist to check up with her raging so-called moods, according to the court, if she ever wants go to back on the job. But it was her choice to go through with it. So be it, Cat.

"But it's less worse than knowing about the alcoholic behavior, no? If they kad known that you were, they would still pursue the charges either way. And with Heather on your back and guiding you through recovery, it is a good sign.."

"As long I'm not a danger to the world.." Her relationship with Heather wasn't so good as it was years ago, especially when she found out that the sister she had known to be dead, was in fact alive and hiding away, from exposure. All because of mommy's mistakes here.

"You really think I would hire you back, if you were a danger to all of us, Cat? All charges were dropped and you're free to do whatever you want, Cat!" She could see that Tess tried to be the optimistic one here. But Cat made a face for an answer.

"With a diagnostic report stuck to your back and for good, Tess.." You call that being free? It was a prison, like a caged bird and being supervised by her little sister was even more humiliating than ever. Being the independant woman she is, made her feel more ashamed. But Tess tried to stay positive even if her smile turned into a frown, glancing at her.

"As long you stay put, do your job and be quiet as a mouse, the court should drop the supervision issue from your file and besides with you and Gabe being declared as heroes, the court would change their minds right away.."

"I'd like to believe that.."

"Trust me, Cat. I'm sure they would. Just give it a bit of time, try to be patient for the meantime.."

It may not be perfect, but that was all she could do at the moment. Be patient and sit still. Which she wasn't good at it, the wanting to know more was still inside and the more she know, the worse could happen. She knows she may have a long road to go, convicing the other cops that she was one of them, still and not some traitor to them but if Tess had welcomed her with both arms open, things could still go ok, no?

Maybe not..

"Anyways, thanks for hiring me back on the job and sorry if I got you into any stupid trouble again. I can assure you that I would try to stay quiet and nice, Tess.." she managed to say something as both of them stood up as Cat was preparing to leave the office and let Tess work.

"No problemo.. Oh and Cat, you almost forgot something here.." Cat turned her head as she was ready to turn the door handle as she looked up to see Tess opening one of the drawers from her desk to retrieve something and walked towards her with something on her hand. She looked up at her with a warm smile. One of those you don't see often from your friend. Her friend looked up at her with a confused glance, wondering whatever stupid mistake she may have had done again.

"You were about to run away without this, again..." She brought up her hand to hand her her badge. "Ever since you left the precinct, it never had gone away again, Cat. I kept it here, in case you ever wanted to come back here.." Oh God. Damn, she felt like she was about to cry and she did not wanted that to happen. Last time, when she said she was hired to join the Justice departement, Cat made a promise to Tess that her job over there would only be temporary, that no decision was made at all that she still could return, but in the meantime she wanted this job in order to find out who was setting her up. Putting the blame on her back for Vanessa Chandler's bad connections. They agreed to keep in touch, until Catherine had sort of 'disappeared' for a year.

She stared at the badge that she took from Tess's hand, her eyes were about to get wet at this nostalgic feeling. "Thanks, I won't try to disappoint you again and you know I won't.."

"Keep on staying sober and try to be a good girl, and everything should be fine, Cat. You'd be free someday..." And with that, Tess had embraced her into a big hug. "I know it. I missed you, Cat.."

"I missed you too, girl.."She hugged her back. Damn, she missed these hugs. She knew Tess wasn't quite a emotional person, no wonder she was a bit taken away when she hugged her, like old times when the two of them were partners.

And out of nowhere the phone on the desk had started to ring interrupting that moment between the two of them, but mostly because they both started to laugh. It was a relief moment even if they got both interrupted by work. Tess pulled away first and went back behind her desk to get the call as Cat couldn't stop on grinning like an idiot.

"Captain Vargas here.."she had announced as she tried to hold on her laugh."Oh hey, Keller, guess what? I got you a new partner here, so you wouldn't mess around alone.." Trying to hang her old badge back on her belt, Catherine stopped everything she was doing at the moment as she stared back Tess who blinked twice at whatever she was listening on the phone. Hang on a minute, did she just say Keller? She've heard that name somewhere, but where?

She watched her friend putting an fist on her hip as she kept on listening. Her eyebrows raised up in confusion as if she've had misheard that last sentence. All of the laughter was gone from her features now. Her eyes widened in shock."Say that, again?"

It was Cat's turn to wonder whatever was going on now, glancing up at Tess who grimaced, but had left her shaken,at the end of the line. She closed up her eyes as she released a big deep sigh out. "Tess?" She approached the desk, quiet as she could waiting for Tess to answer back. She didn't like that feeling that was making her feel uneasy now.

"Okay, I'll sent Cat-I mean Detective Chandler right up..." She opened up her eyes, angry but also annoyed at the man's voice on the line."Why? Because, I don't want you to do anything stupid while you wait for the forensic team to come up! That's why!" She hang up slaming the phone back down. "Damn, that guy.."She hung her head down in frustration.

"Tess, what happened?"

"Two little girls..God.."

"What?" She glanced at the captain who looked back up at her, feeling bad not only whatever the cop had told her on the phone, but for Cat. Whatever she was going to say, it wasn't going to be good to hear. Cat braced herself, waiting to hear what troubled her.

"Two girls were found at the lake by an old fisher, this morning and looks pretty ugly. Might be the worst case that you might have to face Cat.."

"What do you mean?"she felt her eyebrows crossing in wonder as Tess added this;

"They drowned, but savagedly separated from each other. Murdered. They were twins. Conjoined twins, from what Keller had said.."That left the new hired and female cop stunned. Cat couldn't believed this. Two girls murdered in the most horrible way to be killed.. Twins baby girls..What a way to start the day...

...

 **I don't know how far I would go on with this, but I decided to give a try. Don't worry, I'm still working on** _ **The Villian One**_ **fanfic, but I had this idea stuck into my mind for a very long time. However, it's quite a twisted idea. You're wondering what happened with Cat? I'll explain it in the next chapters to come. I'm gonna be busy for the next couple days, but I'll try to update as much as I can..**

 **Don't worry, it's still gonna be a VinCat story, but Vincent is not gonna make things easy for Cat..Oops. I shouldn't have revealed that spoiler! See ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

Conjoined twins?

Driving the noisy streets with a chewing and bothering gum inside of her mouth, Catherine held the wheel tight, trying to not accelerate the speed as she was recalling what she had heard from Tess. Murdered and snatched twins away from one another. She just got hired and now she has an brutal case to explore. It shouldn't even worry her, but it somehow did.

However, the man talking on the phone whom Tess had called Keller had trigged something unexpected to her mind, it was just like a shaken vibration. She was sure she've heard it somewhere, but where, exactly? This name was too much just familiar and sexy just to hear it from the sound.

Damn, she really wanted a bottle of a red wine and right now. She shook her head, trying to compose with the temptation, she managed to stay away from the alcohol any drink she could manage to stay away from. She may not be bipolar, but she could feel the raging issues coming up and demanding a drink to swallow by now. Catherine looked down to her hands whose grip was still holding on the wheel, but they were shaking by now. Terribly shaking.

BEEP!

A honking sound was heard behind her car that had awaken her up from her reverie in shock. Damn, she almost had forgotten that she wasn't the only one driving on the road.

"Get a grip, Catherine!" She pushed the brakes to go a little faster than usual, after she was a cop, wasn't she? Probably the only job, that quite had still accepted her. Her dreams of becoming a lawyer was over and she put a cross on the Defense departement, ever since they had tricked her before. Being reunited with Heather who ended up being deceived by her lies. Oh God, Cat could still remember the way that her sister was looking down on her, back at that hospital room when she was staring out at the window as she had heard her sister's footsteps. Both of the sisters who used to be so close to one to another before, faced to each other's faces for the very fist time in a year. Heather looked so pretty with that long brown hair that fell to her shoulders despite wearing a black short dress with long troussed sleeves and with with those very expensive and killing louboutins heels with the same color, she looked so classic comparing to her grey shirt and leggings, leaving her feet bare and her hair completely into a mess with knots, like she hasn't brushed them for days. She stopped at the red light with a firm grimace at that thought of that surprising and angry look on Heather's face was something that she wouldn't never forget, at all.

"Heather, I-I-"She had tried to explain, but her sister had cut her off in anger.

"You selfish bitch! You're just an insensitive bitch, Cat! You are just thinking about yourself, do you?"had cried her sister pointing back at her, like it was all her fault, between shaking breaths. "Why you had to do this, Cat? Why?Why, it always has to be you?" Sitting close to the window as she held her knees close to her chest with her arms as if she was still a child, the older sister just bend her head down, as her tears were threatenening to come out as Heather's didn't even had the nerve to hold them back. Despite the fact that she caught them by surprise, talking about strange things like Cat leaving the city. Leaving everything to an frightened Heather was hard enough, but with her father Thomas who assured her that things would turn out to be just fine had managed to make things easier, for Cat and Heather. Thomas arranged everything for Cat's Will and Testament to be just as she wanted, if everything had to go wrong with the attack, Heather would get everything and would be safe. Cat had rose up from her seat went to her sister's height, trying to face things. "Heather, I can explain!"

"Dad just died a few weeks ago and you still think you can fix everything? After what you put me through last year? You're dead wrong! Nothing would ever bring him back and that's because of you, Cat. You and mom!" That left her a surprising mark. Cat's eyes widened in shock, did she just heard that right? Thomas was dead, but how?

"What do you mean that dad is dead?"Her voice shook as her eyes watered, almost did. But Heather was too angry to explain whatever had happened with their dad as she kept on exploding. "Car accident and nothing, not even a stupid Will of yours or whatever money would ever bring him back! Ever!" That just left her strucked into silence. Dear Thomas, he took care of everything that need to be settled, like bringing warmt between the two sisters, when their mother was outside of the country. When Cat went away, he was there for Heather when she felt like something big was wrenched away from her heart. Anything that a loving father would do for his daughter, holding her and assure her as if she was still a baby, cuddling into his arms, crying together for the lost they shared.

However that didn't lasted, because he died after he got hit by a car, leaving Heather and his widowed and young wife Brooke, all alone now. However, Heather suffered the most for her lies and her drinking accidents, like holding up her sister's hair when she was throwing up all her insides out to the toilet or more like, including that call saying that her so-called dead sister was in fact alive, for all this time and hiding into a psychatric ward into the hospital. No wonder if Heather wanted to lash everything out. Catherine felt so guilty for leaving Heather alone, expecially when her father now gone. When the light had turned into a flashing green, Cat turned to the left and kept on driving on the road, just a few blocks away, until she could reach the river near that deck, where a fisherman had found these girls.

She couldn't blame her sister for that, since Heather thought that she had lost her only family member to that explosion that had cost Gabe's life. Him, putting his arms around her slim body when tons of fireworks were penetrating them, not only she suffered for a couple minor burns, but he did take the entire damage once they were thrown out from the car and fell to the river, the two of them together. He sacrificed his life for her. She closed up her eyes, so tight to avoid the tears from falling down. That brave smile that Gabe had on his face, knowing what fate was planning for the both of them, even if she denied the facts, the day before the explosion, when he had confessed his fears back at the motel room they shared getting ready for tomorow. Sitting on that used up bed together, Catherine felt like she was going to explode when she realized how deadly the plan was going to be. Shit, she was supposed to be the strong here, but why was she shaking, so?

"We don't know for sure, if we're ever gonna survive this.."

"Don't say this, Gabe. We'll make it through it. I know we would.."She tried to assured him, but the ex-ADA shook his head as he held an hand back at her as she stared at him with wide eyes that couldn't no longer hide their fear. He was talking about not surviving the attack, or started to have doubts about surviving.

"If not, you better promise me that you would move on with your life. Either if it's here with your sister or elsewhere-"

"Gabe-"

"Be healthy as well. You made yourself, a great accomplishement, Catherine." She looked up at him, alarmed as if he guessed something she had tried to keep from him, or more she got herself caught into a lie. Gabe looked back at her with his warming brown eyes. "Ever since, you've started to see him. That uncounscious man lying on that hospital bed, somehow, he had made you look more stronger, than you thought you would ever be. Instead of going to a bar for a glass of wine, you went to see that him and shared your fears with him. Despite the fact, that he wouldn't answer you back." Damn, he had known. Cat avoided his staring as she looked away from him in shame.

"How did you know?"

"News travels fast, Cat and the fact that I'm a good listener as well. You gave that man some hope. Even if you believe-that you don't have any of it, you've helped him when there was nobody willing to help him out. Catherine. Whatever happens next, I do hope that everything would turn out just fine for you.." He held her to close enough to him, hugging him for the last time into his arms. This kiss on her brow, it was the last gift he could give to her as an living human person. She held back her tears, she didn't need them now and swore she wouldn't cry when he needed her strength right now.

"I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry too, Catherine. For putting you into this mess.." All sacrifices would end up tomorrow morning and for damn good, this time.

Even if she wasn't afraid of death, Gabe had felt it in him and yet, he still believed that she would pull through all this. With or without him. She never quite loved him in the way he wanted but respected him as a friend, after they felt like they were making a big mistake.

And Gabe had noticed that she was seeing somebody behind his back. _That man._ A man whom she barely had known and confided everything. At the beginning it was just for the job, Cat had a new job at the Defense departement and had to guard the patient that ended up in a hospital bed after getting brutally attacked. Under the John Doe name, for protection from Tess's precinct. Drug dealers, some kinda of islamic terrorism link that her departement took care of it from the cops. It's been three months, he didn't made any improvement, from what she had heard and seen while she was on his side. That poor and broken man all covered up in bandages barely recognizable, looking terribly helpless on that bed. Cat took an attachement to the lying man who was fighting for his life and sat by his side, to keep him compagny. It started with reading the newspapers about the late crimes and sports, baseball and football, but she dropped them, in order to not give him any stress. Books came later on. Mostly every genre, including suspense novels with romance details in it. What the heck? No guy wants to hear that kind of stupid shit-, she barely even known him, but somehow, he seemed to like about listening to her voice and wanted to keep her on going, like he wanted to know what's going to happen later on, on each visit. She kept on reading to him as he lay on that bed with all these machines hooked on him, breathing for him giving him oxygen to fight and live and listening to the loud and noisy heartbeat monitor. His heartbeat, mostly gave her hope not only for him, but for herself. It made her feel better. And despite, on what the doctors would say, she always believed he would turn out to be alright. After seeing his fingers moving, slowly one by one, she had faith on him.

And Gabe got himself caught and so did she, when her colleagues had found out that she was covering for him. For crimes they did not commit as they were being set up by an dead man. What Tess didn't say was that not only Hill had tried to killed her, but Gabe as well, as an very courageous but also stupid agent tried to kill both of them, putting an end to this mess, mostly the late Vanessa Chandler's mess to Catherine, when she had to shot him three times for trying to kill both her and Gabe. She was shocked by her act, realizing what she had done. Her hands, holding up her gun were still shaking as an very changed Gabe into creature had blurred away, leaving her alone with the corpse who fell like a limp on the ground. Oh God. It was an nightmare, she didn't wanted to do it, but Hill made her do the unthinkable thing. It was a total betrayal from her departement. Saving Gabe and herself, but with a price. She've done it and without any hesistance. It was self-defense just like Tess had said, but nobody would believe her, either way. They were inoncent from the start.

But nobody would even defend them, cause they were the first suspect on the goverment's list. The two of them were lost and frightened, mostly Catherine who considered to restart drinking up again, because of the fear and stress. But she didn't and that was because of _him._

And then came that night, when, instead of going to that bar to get a glass wine or a scotch drink, Catherine decided to head up to the hospital to see that man, for the very last time, frightened. Talking to him about her fears of not surviving the next day, even bursting into sobs as she clutched to his unmoving hand, begging him to give her any kind of answer he could give. Anything at all. Any hoping feeling.

Even if it was a wishful thing.

And then, that unidentified man had responsed to her. In the dark, he squeezed back her hand and with a very tight squeeze that took her into shock. Blurred with running tears, she looked down on him. Shit. After three and long months, he was awake and was staring right back at her. These half but tired eyes, she'd never forget them. These haunting and sorrowful eyes of his. Never. He held her hand so tight, as he never wanted to let her go. He couldn't say a word because of the respirator tube stuck through his throat, but his eyes told everything she need for holding up on hope.

She put the disturbing thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the twins case, but also on that man. But not about that man at the hospital. She hadn't heard if he fully had awaken up or not. The last thing she seen was his tired but bright hazel eyes looking up at her back, through the dark of his room. Hazel eyes. However, first she had to face an crime scene and yet, meet her new partner.

 _'Keller, I've heard that name before, but where, exactly?'_ She thought back, looking up behind her back making sure that no one was beeping up on her back again.

So, here comes the mysterious Keller guy. Who might be her partner now..

...

The autumn season was quite the last reason to go on fishing, but since the weather was calm enough today and since the sky was quite bright with its clouds and everlasting sun, nothing could go wrong anyways. But it did. Cat made sure of it as she stopped the engine and zipped up her purple leather jacket to her chin as if it had to protected her from any harm.

 _'The only thing that could do any harm to me, it is my own well being..'_

Catherine got out from her car with her gun holster, attached to her belt behind her back and walked from the parking to the deck, where the forensic team and a few couple of cops were watching and surrounded the crime scene with an yellow strap, not allowing any strangers to come in as they worked on the finding victims. She made up her to the crowd, people who were asking themselves whatever had happened to these girls. Sweet girls.

Twin babies girls, snatched from each other in death. Standing outside from the crime and shocking discovery scene, Cat managed to bring up her long hair into a ponytail and took a look at the scene, gulping with difficulty. Tess was right in one point, it might be her worse case to study. Nobody wants to invastigate on dead kids, expecially when they murdered in cold blood.

Flashing pictures were taken all together, one by one and the sight was bad to see. Drenched from head to feet, the two girls led next to each other on the deck as they weren't separated and naked. Asian origin to be sure from the long dark hair and the small closed eyelids that wouldn't never open up ever again. How pale and how small they were, Cat just shook her head in disbelief. How can a human being could ever had the guts to commit such an awful crime like this one here.

Someone had sliced them from the stomach side and a long vertical purplish cicatrix scar was on their stomachs, both girls had two arms but only one leg. However, they were brutally assassinated.

"There's no evidence about the crime of weapon here, but if you had to ask about my advice, I'd say they were cut by an ax and then someone sutured them with such deliacate precaution..." A man with a british sounding accent was heard through the crowd as an groan from another man was heard as well.

"Or by an huge kitchen knife, you could say. My wife, Wendy has plenty of them in the house enough for me to be scared by or to stay away from her kitchen.."

"Really funny, Gaines, I was just making up an idea.."

" Hey, Red bird, are you okay? You look a bit pale here.."

"I'm fine, I can handle it.." Cat looked back up to see the three people arguing to each other as they both stood close to the bodies, inside of the yellow strap. A tall blond short haired man with a small moustache and blue eyed-But she could always recognize that british accent of his. Evan Marks. Oh God, she hasn't seen him, since what a couple years now? The two others were cops, mostly a big hunk and broad shouldered guy with dark skin and a red haired woman standing to his side, trying to hold up her vomit back together.

"First day on the job, isn't Windsor?..."

"Shut up, Gaines, like I said I can handle it. I only had coffee, today.."

"Pff..Still, you're not going to last, pretty girl.." Hang on a second, did he just said Windsor? That hot chick in the black leather jacket with the wild red hair tied into a tight ponytail with him was Businessman, Curt Winsdor's daughter? A cop working in the dirty NY's world here?

"You won't last to two scotch drinks here, I know. You nearly threw up on me, once.."

"Good thing, it was at some bar place, not yours or mine and I was lucky, that Wendy wasn't there when it had occured.." Cat felt the blond haired man in blue forensic uniform had turned his attention to someone else until his gaze had meet hers, whom like a idiot covered herself with the crowd. Evan blinked twice hoping he wasn't dreaming or drugged at whatever he was seeing now. He left the arguing duo alone as he moved away from the strap made his way through the , despite walking a determinated and responsible person, he was jumping from joy just to see her here. But only in the inside, though.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks.." However, Cat rassured him with a nod.

"No, your sight is great as ever. Good enough to describe a crime scene, Evan.."His smile had warmed up at that thought. Yup, he was happy to see her again.

"It's good to have you back, Cat." She returned his smile back as she put a long lock of hair behind her hair as an nervous habit. Damn right, it was good to be back on the field. She felt great. Cat looked back at the scene where the few people were now leaving the place, letting the cops handle the work just a bit better now. She frowned as she pointed the scene with her head, right behind Evan's back. "What do you got, over there?" Evan turned his head to look back at the scene, where the red haired woman named Tori Windsor had bend down to one knee, while the hunk guy with the red leather jacket just stood up with his strong arms folded to his chest, fixing the girls. The two of them were in deep lost of thought as they both stared at them, sad, but in wonder. Like why it had to happen, to sweet little girls like them? Evan just released a long breath as he didn't know what else to say and from what Cat could see, he looked like he was carrying a lot guilt on his shoulders. He was tensed, like there was a few times where he hated his job.

"Oh, other than having Frank and Tori studying the crime scene here and spitting insults on each other- we have two little girls on that deck over there. Both dead. But if you ask my personal advice, I'd say they were brutally assissinated and snatched from each other with an ax, before they were dropped off, at the water.."

"An ax?"

"Just my opinion, it's not sure though. I'd have to make to make an autopsy to be sure. However, it'll be my first autopsy on two little girls." Evan had seen worse on cases as he worked for the precinct as an medical examiner, but not this kind of murder. Expecially, when you'd just become a parent now.

"Homicide?"

"Maybe double, if you can count right." He reminded her that not only one body was found but two. "Cause, I don't believe in suicide deal here. But we'll see more with the toxicology results, though.." Cat just crossed her arms to her chest as she checked up the scene with a thoughtful look. If the girls had a nice swim and got themselves drown, it wouldn't considered as an a suicide, but an accidental drowning, natural causes. Unless, someone had killed them both and dropped them on the river, making look like a suicide. But it was just unbelievable, because they were both snatched up in the most horrible way.

"How long do you think they were in there, at the river?"

"I don't know, maybe two or three days so far, if it wasn't for the fisherman who hadn't picked them up, we would probably never have known, till now.."

"He called the cops, about reporting the murder?"

"Oh, he sure did. Not only he had thrown up, but he managed to call Keller. When he first came here and tried to assure the guy, Keller had called Tess right away." That explained that sudden phone call during the interview, that detective had arrived to the deck and went to talk with the fisherman who still might be in shock after that sudden revealation he had go through a few moments ago. Cat put her hands on her hips as she stared back at Evan. "And you guys came right after and took over.."had concluded Cat when Evan didn't say anything else.

"Where is he, now?"Evan looked back at her with a pissed smile. "The fisherman, I mean.." She nervously clearified back as she meant with the fisherman and not by the other detective, Keller.

"You missed him, he's with Keller back at the parking over there, at your left.." He popped his head right behind her back from the parking area. Again, that name. Keller. Really, she really has to remember him, sooner or later, because it was starting to frustrating her and now. Cat thanked him with a grim smile and rewinded back her steps as she turned around to go back to the parking. When Evan walked back to the crime scene, where Tori, who was still on one knee with gloved hands, looked back at him with a look that told him that she didn't like what she had seen just now. Not impressed with her attitude, he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did I just saw what I just saw now.."

"Depends on what you mean, by that."

"You were talking with Chandler.." He just scoffed as if it didn't bother him, like who was she to tell him who to hang out with?

"And?"

"She's a traitor, Evan, I wouldn't trust her, if I were you."Ok. So that was the thing here.

"She's been exornorated from all charges. Homeland Security made a mistake, Tori, I thought you had known." It was her turn to scoff back at him.

"Yeah, but only after they dropped the charges after they heard that they might be accused of conspiracy murder, setting all this mess to stop Lowan who was supposedly inoncent-"

"Which was true, Red bird. DHS were the ones who made this mistake by sending one of their own to death, not Chandler. Therefore, it's their fault, not Chandler's.." Frank had cut her off before she could blurt out more insults about the other female cop."Oh and one last thing here, Chandler has ten years into the law enforcement inside of her agenda, so she knows a lot of things about being a cop than you do-"

"I'm sure she covered up her old banner-"

"I don't think so, Red bird. Like I said, DHS were the ones who made this mistake and not only about Chandler, but also for letting a real terrorist out of the street, when they were looking out at the wrong answer-Lowan"Frank's tone sounded sad but angry at the same time, as he had lived that experience from the past. Her green orbs looked out at her partner's direction before she looked back at Evan's like she expected better from him.

"You heard your partner, Tori.."Her features sobered at that point.

"Anyways, cleared or exornorated, a killer stays a killer, either way..." She looked back down to the two little girls lying next to each others. Separated or not, death couldn't even do that. Death was like a disease it gets inside of you and attacks you, without letting you out.

...

A few steps away, Cat spotted an ambulance at the parking station as she kept on walking toward the scene as an old grey haired man with a brown and used coat was sitting on the gurney was being examinated by one of the EMT guys. He was there talking with a guy whose back was at her face. Keller, she noticed though. Boy, that old man looked traumatized. From what she could see here, Keller looked like huge with those strong broadered shoulders were covered by his blue leather jacket and tall quite like that other guy at the crime scene, Frank. A nice butt too-

Give up, Cat, she was on duty and she was smelling strong sex here? She heard the guy letting out a sigh after the old man shook his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing else to say.."

"i believe that's all of it for now, but if you have anymore answers to tell that comes back to your mind, there's my card. Name and number are both on it."What a voice, so deep and husky like a male, that made her crave for more of him. Her new partner gave his card to the old man who was now ready to leave for the hospital. The old grey haired man took a look to the card he was just given and read the name, out loud.

"'Det. Vincent Keller' isn't that right?" So it's him after all. Vincent Keller. Her new partner, but why his name sounded so familiar, she've heard it somewhere else or read it from some newspaper. Unless, she did read his name, before leaving the city, did she?

"Quite right actually.."Vincent had packed away his notebook into his back pocket with its pen. The old had brought up his head back facing the cop, completely stunned.

"You're that man that got brutally attacked and was left for dead by those drug dealers, a year ago?" Cat stopped right away her movement at that line. Did she just heard, what her ears have been heard?

"It's correct." Vincent answered the question as calm as he sounded to be. No it can't be true. No, Catherine couldn't believe it. She stood up there, completely stunned.

"One of your colleages from the precinct was found dead, as well too?" Say what? She waited for him to answer as he blurted out something like a lame excuse as Vincent groaned, but annoyed as he felt like he had to repeat himself over and over again.

"Let's just say-that she just wasn't as lucky as I was. Cops had found her a two weeks after I woke up.."She held her breath in shock as she tried to hold on her balance, by putting her feet behind backward.

"Detec-"

"Ok, guys, you can bring him over now to the hospital. I'm done with my questions, for now. I'll see you around, old man.."He waved back to the old man whose stretcher was more than ready to be pulled up into the ambulance. After the doors closed, Vincent turned around and almost had blenched up as he saw a young attracted woman with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, with an holster at her side, standing to his way as she looked like she was staring at some ghost. Haunting a ghost.

Oh God, Vincent Keller was a very attractive and breathtaking sight to see, but to explore as well. Her shocked eyes lifted up to him, or more to the form of his body. That homeless grey shirt was describbing the six and very hard biceps, his sculpted chest where his very sounding and pounding heart was hiding inside of his ribcage..These very musculated arms. These hard hands and these veins. So tall and strong, so robust and very lusting for an new addiction that might never leave her alone, or else she wouldn't be able to survive without tasting it. Feel him inside of her. She wanted to caress these large shoulders, putting her fingers through his short and unruly brownish hair as he would rub into her until he would make her want to scream for his name, over and over. A small scratch was on the bridge of his nose. These dimples were just irresistible despite the growing and dark beard that was hiding them from showing. And those lips, she really wanted to bite them with desire.

Damn these hormones were driving her crazy and all that imaginaning sex was just unbelievable and unrealistic, but after one year without having any sex, it could be the main reason of these very lusting sentiments.

But what strucked her was his eyes. Hazel warm brown eyes to specify but there was some kind of a shadow hiding them from any light. They were full of anger with a small touch of sadness and with guilt. They were the same as the lying man's, at the hospital with the entire darkness between the two of them. It was real. She recognized them. These haunting eyes.

 _Oh God._

Vincent Keller had them too.

...

 **Wow. That was quite of an enjoyable ride to describe, expecially all-Damn, I'm not so good at describing sex scenes. Shit. I hope you don't hate me for that. So, what do you think so far? How Vincent is going to react, now that he has an partner with whom he used to spent his days with her, listening to her reading voice and sitting to his side, when he was stuck between life and death?**

 **And those girls? Who killed them?**

 **Please sent me a review! Beasties, you guys are the best! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

No, it can't be. No, it can't be him.

It just couldn't be him. Cat wasn't sure if he ever was going to make it out, after she told him goodbye. He may had open his eyes once, but the chances of surviving such like a near death experience, were low enough to believe. In the state he once was, it would probably had taken a long time to recover from all the injuries he took.

And here he is today.

She could see that she was facing a man with marks on his hard face, but it was mostly his eyes that took a lot. Hard lines on his face. Dark circles under his intelligent but darkened eyes. Things that no human being should have had seen. Despite the strong man, she was seeing from the outside that Vincent Keller had a lot of demons locked inside of himself and it somehow excited her. No, Vincent Keller couldn't be that man, that lying man at that hospital bed who liked to listen to her stories and had woken up to her tears giving her the hope that she seeked for surviving the next day. After coming back to the city, she wasn't sure for fact that she would be seeing or standing across from from him, ever again. So strong and so willed from what she could sense from him, these eyes and hard hands, they were the same from that unforgattable night. You could go and change everything that explains the body, but the eyes would remain the same. She remembered that night as if it never went away from her memories. Planting a softing kiss on his bandaged forehead, before leaning hers to his as he went back into slumber, but his hold into her hand had never lost its strength. There were times at the hospital psychitric yard, where she would lie down on the cold floor completely intoxicated with medication that she would dream about this mysterious man.

His eyes, they remained the same exotic and haunting ones she had seen. It made her heart racing in madness.

He survived. He was alive, today, but with an avenging price. She had known it just to look up at his features.

Would he ever remember her? If he ever could.

She watched him narrowing his eyebrows in wonder, as he felt like she was penetrating him inside of his body like an X-Ray light and he was quite feeling uneasy by her staring.

"What are you looking at?" His voice had shaken her up from her thoughts, blinking once or twice at the sound of his voice that sounded quite harsh from that tone coming through his throat.

"Sorry-I thought I was staring at someone I had known-" She managed to clear up her throat before she could say anything else more stupid. However, she failed at that attempt. Why would he even be interested to hear about some old memory that she had known about the two of them, sharing a quite emotional moment together.

"Yeah, right." He blurted out as he wasn't impressed by her answer. Damn, he looked like he couldn't care less. She watched turning his back at her, staring at the way where the ambulance was taking the man. "You must be the girl, that Vargas had put me with.." He turned back his face right to her as she managed to take a few steps to him, reaching up his height. Damn, he still had that look smug look on his face, but Cat followed trying not to bit her lip from being defeated. She won't give him that pleasure, at all. Despite him being attractive, but who cares?

"I'm Catherine Chandler.."

"Corrupted agent?"

"That was just an misunderstanding, and I decided to go back as NYPD detective-"

"After your affair with Lowan?"

"I'm not here to talk about my personal feelings, but to work with you, whatever you like it or not. And you are, by the way?"

"Vincent Keller. Detective, Keller from Homicide section and to clearify this-I don't speak about my personal feelings either or even shake hands with a traitor here.." He nodded at her waiting hand. She sighed dropping that gesture wanting to be formal or even nice, at least for a start. Not only he did looked like he was tired and exhausted, he was quite arrogant, a little. Never judge a book by its cover, she should have thought of that first, but who said it was gonna be easy to earn people's trust, expecially from the precinct and the cops, all over again?

"How was the man, at the crime scene?"

"Quite shaken, had throw up a little when he first pulled up the girls from his fish trap. It was a good thing he had called right away." Cat tried to not wince at that thought. The thought of having to throw up its breakfast, after pulling two dead girls out of water, still reminded her the times when she'd still was a drunk addict back before. But that was for other and stupid reasons.

"And he called you, not Captain Vargas?"

"There were no officer and he didn't wanted to attract many around, so he ended up calling me. So I came over to check and called Vargas to drag her ass up here, which she probably didn't.." And she sent Cat here, to babysit him?

Maybe because Tess has other bussiness to do, just like you did by keeping this case quiet? Keeping a case away from the captain was a better idea? Not quite good.

"I'd like to go and interrogate this man after this case, if you don't mind.." She didn't got there in time to question the shaken man, but she had the sensation that he wanted to say more, before he was being pulled into the ambulance under Keller's very suspicious watch. That man looked so tall and strong, he really had nothing to do with the broken man she had known a year ago. This new man was very built and these arms could go and kill someone with its strength, and stood up into a soldier position, ready to walk down the street like he own it. Like a hunter, just tell him to go hunt and kill like a beast and he'll do it in a second.

"There's nothing else to ask here.."

"He's still in state of shock, it won't hurt if we ask him the same questions again. He might be able to remember a few details he hasn't told you about.."

"Why, you think he was afraid of me?" Vincent just blinked at her statement even if there was a sign of threat into his tone, did she tried to tell him that he looked too frightened to that guy?

"It might be a good clue. Have I been into the law inforcement for a nearly ten years, I sure had seen a lot. And I also think that a second opinion of check wouldn't also hurt the victim."

"You sound as if you were sure of yourself, Chandler.."

"I am and perphaps, that man might be able to identify the twins later on.."

"I still believe it's a waste of time-"

"And I think it's better to check up a second time. The medical examiner, would examinate the girls and then reclaim their identification through their fingerprints. However, we only know for now, that they were conjoined twins-"

"I know what kind of twins they were, Chandler, you don't need to explain of how to do my job here!" He brutally had to cut her off from her lecture that shook her back in a blink of a eye. Cat sensed as if she had nearly had shaken a nerve from him, there they were in this place, she was the calm one while he was the bad one, or like the wild one here.

"Alright then, let's go back to the crime scene, see if we can dig up from the others out there.." Be patient and calm, she reminded herself back to his hard face. "But let's still check up about the guy, once we're over with it.." As Cat turned her back to go to the crime scene where the others were waiting, her ears twitched at that snickering sound from behind. Mockery laughing sound from behind. Damn, Keller was laughing at her.

"So it was true, from what they were saying about you.." She whirled around to see him with a smirking on his features as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Like what?" She narrowed her eyebrows, preparing herself for the worst to come, as Vincent's hazel eyes were laughing or more making fun of her.

"That you're a ex-drunk addict and thinking you can keep it under control as you're doing now, would make you feel like you had overcome it, from long enough.." Looks like he made his own homework here.

"However you're still struggling over it.."He had added as he watched her eyes wanting to lose themselves into fear, but Cat tried cover it by blinking them away. She managed to get the best and most hardest help on earth to keep herself clean and far away from a wine bottle. Which she had successed at the end, but no matter how hard were the electroshockings therapy, drugs, the hauntening smell from the hospital or even she had believe that she would as might die in this room and alone, without even have the slightiest of hope of ever coming out of this living hell, she always had the strength to dream about him. That somehow he would grab her hand from the darkness so that he could pull her up there to the blinding light.

To save her, like she had saved his life before. By bringing him to the light so she could put a name to theses features. Those eyes. But what she was staring at the moment was a strong and very built man boiling with many mixed emotions and anger was one of them. Like she has now. He may be angry, but she was deceived from what she was facing at. It's not like he could remember her, when he doesn't even know her, at all. "Well, Chandler?" Hot burning and threatening tears were at the corner of her eyes. But she didn't wanted to give him that pleasure, though.

Because, she was the tough one here and big girls like her, don't ever cry or show their defeat towards huge assholes guys, like Vincent Keller. Who does he thinks he is? He was making her mad feel here.

"Let's get back to work, partner.." Catherine just turned her back from him making her ponytail slapping through the wind walking back to the crime scene with his footsteps following her, from behind. If she had one feeling that she could connect with him, it was being deceived, because once a longtime ago, Vincent Keller used to be that lying man at hospital bed, the very same man who would listen to her stories and even heard her cry, at one time of hard life, and now turned into this kind of joke? The guy was making fun of her and if she wasn't on duty right now, she would had totally kicked his own and freaking ass with pleasure.

She didn't even wanted to know if he ever remembered her or not. And what was the worst in all this? It was the fact that she desperately needed a drink, right now.

...

"Think you're gonna be ok?" Both Frank and Tori looked down on the ground, at the crime scene, for a moment before they stepped away from it as if they needed to give it some air.

"I don't know for sure.."Two little and sweet girls being pulled from the water was hard enough to take, for a normal person to handle it. However, that old man who pulled them up couldn't handle on keeping his stomatch all together. "What kind of a sick person can do that?"

"Sick enough. But with the job, I don't think you'd be more impressed, cause as far you stay glued to it, you're gonna see a lot of bad things done to human beings. I can tell ya, Red Bird.." Tori just shook her head as she and and her partner, Detetective Frank Gaines watched the bodies being taken away with the forensic team along with Evan Marks, who looked quite shaken, as well. She heard that it would be his first autopsy on two little and gentle girls. Conjoined twins that got snatched and assassinated apart. A deadly sight to remember. It gave her shivers through her spine just to think of it.

"Red Bird?"

"I'm ok. Like I said, I only got coffee for breakfast. Didn't feel quite hungry enough, this morning.."

"You're not on a diet, aren't you? You could past for a ghost.."

"I'm ok, Gaines and like you said; I'll see more dead bodies around later on. So I better be prepared for that kind of thing to happen even with kids.." And I'll want to stop that sonofabitch anythime soon.

"However, it's not easy to observe two little dead girls like them at your sight and I have to say this, it was not easy for me, at all.." Tori turned her head towards him, wondering on what he meant by that. He looked back at her with a sobered look. Like he had told her the truth. "Yeah, I do have a soft part for little children, Red Bird, despite what you thought about."

"Didn't knew about that. It's just watching dead kids is hard enough.." She looked back at the river. And why did she choose to become a cop in the first place? To protect and die for. Proving to her father, that she can handle herself on her own, expecially after that awful night when she almost got violated. That changed her plans for a career. Instead of attending these stupid charities with her father and wasting her time, she went on for criminology classes. She got lucky on surviving an attempted rape while another female officer didn't. It was her first partner and bestfriend, Carmenita Maria Lafferty. Lafferty for friends, even so it did happen, her friend also became a cop. However, she didn't followed Tori to become a detective like she did.

Lafferty didn't got the chance to see it happen. Never did. Cause she got killed while being undercover, when Tori was preparing herself for the detective exam. Later, Lafferty went missing, while Vincent was being treated and being protected under a fake name, at the hospital, for extreme injuries, including a head injury, the team went on searching for many days for any clue, until one day. Captain Tess Vargas looked defeated when she had received that call, that no one wanted to know.

Tori could still remember the day when she saw her captain coming to her desk, which she shared with Frank when Tess's defeated look had said everything, she feared the most.

Lafferty was dead. Her naked and pale body was found into a abondoned warehouse, left out of nowhere. Where they had found her on a bed with a syringe left to her forearm, making her look like she had overdosed herself but the blueish and red injuries were the real reason, including the fact she was raped once again. She was completely devastated, but also came the anger, later on. Same thing for Vincent, once he was solid enough to take the news, quite hard.

And all this time, Homeland Security focused more on Catherine and her lover, the ex-ADA, Gabriel Lowan, who was just as inoncent like his mistress was, while real bad guys were outside during this time, haunting the streets of Manhattan, but near to the Queens street. Terrorists guys were killing and setting up bombs everywhere they go, including selling drugs.

Till this day, Tori Windsor had always put the blame on Catherine Chandler, even if she came back from the dead.

"Holding on hate won't make anything easier, Red Bird.."

"I know, but it keeps me awake. Alive. And I don't want to be fooled by some person who proclaims herself inoncent, when she's not, but a stupid face.."She gave him a hard look. "No matter, what people think, I don't give a damn, if Chandler is a saint or not. She deserves to be in jail, like any other criminal.."

"And I'd say you're wrong. I know that Lafferty's death is still affecting you, it's affecting all of us, kid. But I don't think she has anything to do with it. If you want to blame someone, blame DHS people. They were the ones who made the mistake, not Chandler."But she still wasn't convinced at that point, because she couldn't understand the reason why Agent Dylan wasn't smart enough to see that Lowan and Chandler were both being framed by an enemy that the governement should had been taking care of, since ten years by now. But they were too slow as human beings.

"Never mind whatever you're saying, Gaines, I still believe she set them up. Or she could had told them-"

"Even secrets from families are way nastier than people would say. I think Chandler had her reasons to keep herself quiet from DHS, or else she would have been exposed.."

"Speaking of the bitch here.." But Frank gave her a hard look back as she nodded her head back from behind them as footsteps were heard from a far. Frank turned around to see a pretty young lady with dark hair all tied up to a ponytail, walking toward him and Tori like a professional woman in the job, while her frowning partner was following her with his hands in his pockets, being casual. That young lady was no other than Catherine Chandler, the woman got back from the dead once, same like for Vincent Keller, who looked like he really didn't wanted to be paired with her, at all. Looked like it didn't went so well for the two of them as he could see. it looked like they didn't wanted to deal with each other at all, which Frank had found the situation quite amusing.

"Looks like we're going to work together here.."

"It wasn't supposed to be a homicide crime here?"had said the petite brunette woman who took care to not step over the crime scene, while her partner stood behind her.

"As a cover up maybe, but the more we'll look up to it, the more it might be a crime of passion. The homicide was just a cover up. A way to get over it.." Frank held his hand towards the woman and with a smile, he had introduced himself.

"I'm Detective Frank Gaines and this lazy smiling girl right here is my partner, Detective Tori Windsor from the homicide division.."

"I'm no lazy smiling girl.."had groaned his partner next to him. He kept on smiling as he dropped his hand down to his side.

"Whatever, Red Bird.."He rolled up his eyes with a sigh and looked back to Catherine, with a flattering smile. Charming guy, despite for being married, he thought back."Welcome aboard, Chandler.."

"Thanks-" But Tori cut her off, with an annoyed eye roll, pointing Frank.

"Don't thank him, yet..He's a womanizer, just to let you know.."

"I'm not a womanizer, Red Bird-"

"Can't we just get back to the real point here?" Chandler's partner had folded his arms against his chest as he was getting a little annoyed by their bickering. Damn Keller. However Cat tried to stay cool as she went on."You said the case could look for a crime of passion, but not the other way around?"

"Well, from what I've been watching Evan do his own work here, I saw both of the girls had been snatched away with what could be with an ax, by the way they were cut and from their injuries.."had followed Frank as he put his hands into his pockets, as any part of of him being funny had slippered away.

"And you believe, it could be a crime of passion instead?"

"We don't have any proof, but from the way they've been slaughtered and cuts showing up, it could be.."

"Any signs of rape evidence?"

"That's up to Dr. Marks to found that out. And since the girls case could be homicide or a passionate crime, we'll have to work together here." had added Tori back as her partner hissed at being uncomfortable.

"Why would it be a crime of passion, when a killing another human being is considered as an homicide act?" However, Frank had cracked up a smile at this line, when the red haired girl sighed in defeat. Damn, Cat was good enough to beat her up here.

"Mm, the girl has a good point here, Red Bird.." Before Tori could say anything else, Vincent walked to the corner where the girls have been found. Where the forensic team left the area completely securated with the yellow straps, forbidding anyone to step or touch any stuff in here.

"Because of the way they've been slaughtered and killed, that's why. Killed them by separating them apart. I guess whoever that person was, it was by strong impulse and uncontrolling rage.."He walked away from the scene and turned to the left, just a few centimeters away from it reaching up to an old and abused cabin. He tried to avoid Cat's eyes who followed his steps right behind his back.

"Or has a thing against conjoined twins, since one of them can't live apart from the other and decided to end them, together.." had added Cat as she just finished his line of work, but instead of being impressed, Vincent kept on looking on clues, sniffing like a tiger.

"Think it might be it?"Frank's voice had brought her back to the reality, not noticiting that she was watching her partner not only work, but osberving him like she wanted to carress him all over. Pressing her fingers to untie the twisted knots to his strong shoulders. Keep yourself under control, she reminded herself as she looked back at the duo.

"I don't know, it was just a guessing quest. Or else we'll have to face to the fact that we'll probably have to go through every person who might have issues with twins.." From the sound of it, Cat just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the scene behind her back, when the other female cop added this.

"Dunno about the old man, though.."

"Keller and I would probably have to ask him again, once he's going to be okay from the shock. I mean.." The red haired detective's green orbs boiled in fury when the petite brunette woman in front of her had said that, being professional. However Catherine remained calm by her bursting words of anger, even if they sounded worried.

"The guy did pulled out two dead girls out from the river, Chandler. He was very traumatized by the time Vincent had gone to reach him, you really want him to go through that pain, again?"

"I'm just saying that it won't hurt him to ask the same questions all over again. Who knows, he might tell us a few things that slipped through his mind.." Damn, Frank was right by saying that Cat had ten years of being a cop into her agenda.

"Like what? That he might have had seen something unexptected? Do you see someone here in the middle of the day, other than the fisherman? Nobody!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Tori." All three heads turned to see the fourth detective crounching down on the ground with glowed hands as he picked up a small and transparent bag as he examinated it closer to his view. Catherine walked up to join him while leaving the two others behind. She stood right behind him and from what she could see from her trained eyes was a bag with white powder in it.

"What do you got, in here?"

"Looks like Tori was wrong and that you were right, Chandler." Vincent stood up back to his feet and whirled around with the stash between his glowed fingers as he frowned at this. It was indeed a bag with powder. Drugs, mostly with heroine or cocaine. Catherine looked down to his hand, before she looked up to Vincent with a worried stare."Looks like someone was here and dropped his stash on the ground and left the crime scene, in hurry. Looks like cocaine from the color of it." He added back as he looked back down at her, with narrowed but angry eyes as he didn't wanted to admit the reason of why she had corrected him from the start. Cat gulped at this sight, feeling a little uneasy here. Damn, now that he was quite a little too close to her face, she could see through his shirt his hard and sculpted chest. He was big enough to crush her but anyways, she tried to not stare at it, as she continued to look up to his eyes. Stay under control, she kept reminding herself. Somehow, Cat had let out a short smirk, to the corner of her face, guessing she had won the fight against him.

See?

"So, where do we start, partner?"He moaned, but didn't wanted to look like he had been defeated by a woman here. Pissed, he replied this."Let's go back to the precinct and give this stuff to Marks.."He gestured the bag at her face. "And later, we can go and ask that fisherguy, if he had seen or heard something or someone close to the event.."

...

 **Gee, I didn't scared you with this chapter uh? Looks like Vincent doesn't remember Cat saving his life, at all. He looks more angry like a beast at her face now and Cat looks a little deceived seeing how far he has become, more beast than man. But who knows? It might change, don't worry Beasties! VinCat would come, but slowly.**

 **Thanks for the support and sorry for the short chap!**

 **Please sent me all your love!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was close enough to hold on her breath. She watched this magnificient creature walking into her hiding direction. Her heart accelerating into pure madness, than it was. He bend down on his knees as he took out a pair of gloves. So serious and foccused. Raging even carying of his own surroundings. He was the picture of an male alpha just to look up at his features. However, she wasn't here to look or to even search for a mate. Cause nobody here is good enough for Peace. Nobody. She deserved better than that. And besides, even a man with good looks could be a big threat, like him. From her hiding cover, she watched another person coming to his direction. A woman with her hair tied up to a very tight ponytail. Brown hair with emerald eyes. A tiny figure, but built enough to fight a big man like him, who had stood up to his feet and whirled around to face the woman. Peace tried to hold back a mockery of laugh, but couldn't stop the muscle of her smile from covering up. Things were just getting more fun now.

 _Pure. Delicious Pure. Is not so pretty as she got so old and ugly now._

Because eternal beauty doesn't exist. Never did.

Hiding inside of another cabin, she peeked throught the window sheild the two persons who were now talking. That man did not looked so grateful from his eyes while the woman tried to smirk, but failed when she realized that things might have to take another direction now. Really, Pure, what were you thinking? Thought things would turn on your way, or that you would have had this man under your trap? Peace was sure enough that he wasn't dump into anything, including Pure.

Pure. Oh beautiful, Pure. Why aren't you so pure, anymore? Because of the sins you're carry on. Year after year, they made you look so bad and there you are today paying the price you so deserved. And yet, they called you the smart one of us.

After a very longtime, Peace was going to make her pay for making her live into her shadow. Pure's popular shadow. Hiding far away from the crime scene, she watched her talking to a very tall and broad shouldered man whose back was facing her view. Oh dear Lord, Pure had aged so badly in shame with these dark bags under her eyes and yet so pale, like a ghost.

Like she had come back from the dead. So much like Peace had been through from all these years living in isolation and away from her beloved ones. Crazy beloved ones who were stupid enough to snatch her away from Pure. Who only deserved to be punished.

Those two girls were sign. By killing them in the most vicious and ugliest death. A message to threat Pure in order to tell her that she was back and to finish her off, where she should have had the make her feel scared, shiver from now on. Years ago, seeing her sister playing with Legos as she tried to make an Eifel Tower with hundred colors and so foccused on her playground that she barely even noticied her sister with black curly hair, holding a simple but sliccing knife behind her back.

She could still remember that innocent laughing sound turning into a shrilling scream when Pure had noticied a weird shadow that had the same height like hers raising a weird blade above her head and turned her head towards the shadow's owner. And screamed in fear, like any five year old girl would had, expecially when she had seen her sister raising up a knife, right in front of her face. Pure managed to back away, escaping the blow as it destroyed the Eifel Towel into pieces and ran away from the room as far as she could, far away from Peace screaming for Dear God knows what. But she kept running after her sister, over and over with no end. Until came that fall that caught her attention. Pure had tripped into the stairs and fell through them as she landed onto her mother's arms who came rushing to the scene after hearing one of her daughter's scream of terror. When her father had managed to stop her by wrestling her up from attacking Pure as she had came down from the staircase. That traitor. She screamed like the demon would had wanted to get out from her body and wanted to attack Pure. But Daddy's hold was too strong as she kept on hearing Pure's cries putting her face to her mother's shoulder. Vanessa and Thomas were traitors. Both of them loved Pure far too much than her as if she was the most perfect gift that a parent would ever dream of.

Another voice camed to the picture. An aging woman with silver long hair with dark and severe eyes wearing a blue sweater with a long golden chain as a jewerly accessory and black pants but with naked bare feet had walked to the screaming scene. And, boy, she looked very pissed as if people had interrupted her moment of having a nice and warm cup of tea with her daughter and son in law. Still screaming at her struggling father to let her go, she watched the old woman folding her arms against her chest as she gave an order to both of them.

 _"Thomas let me get hold of her and you, Vanessa, take your daughter away from this monster. A human being like her doesn't deserve her place here with this monstrous attitude any longer, than it already had.."_

The devil. That so-called wised grandmother wanted to take things in hold, despite her aging status, she could lift up a beast. Peace remembered her grandmother's cold eyes as she ordered Thomas to leave her with Peace. She watched the woman's eyes turning her attention to her, as she followed with this;

 _"I'll take care and teach her a lesson. A young lady like her has no reason to be living here with this attitude of a so called monster. Trust me, I'll correct her.."_

And she did.

Grandmother was so evil and the evil kind needed to be taken away. Pictures went through her mind when she remembered being led into a car under her grandmother's car, leaving both Mommy and Daddy along with that little slut of a daughter. Pure, clutching to her mother's arms with uncontroling sobs. What a pathetic bitch. She wanted to have her parents's attention, when their attention had only belonged to Pure.

Madness, hatred, jealousy and revenge had been through her veins ever since she had been into the hospital psychiatric care with other crazy people around. They were crazy, but not her, cause she was the most lucious one among them. And the smartest.

And Grandmother, in all this? That ugly bitch was ancient history now. Mommy and Daddy are now both gone. Pure had nobody to save her from the evil kind through her soul, none could save her from herself.

Expect, her twin...

And the twin would have to kill her, one way or another.

Her vicious smile had responsed to her eyes who were responding to this matter. Yes, she would enjoy killing her troubled twin and she would make her suffer like Pure had made her endure all the pain and torture for all those years living into the shadows.

...

Had the sensation that she was being watched from a far, Catherine turned her head towards the other cabin who was a bit far from the other one from where she and Vincent had been standing from. Something from inside was telling her to check into it. Was there someone peeking through the hole?

Or was it just her freaking imagination that was about to go wild? After all, she did spent a few nights awake at some psychiatric ward.

If it was that fact, then why was her heart beating up in fear as if that thought just couldn't go away? Seeing two dead girls snatching apart was something, but what if it was a sign?

A sign that might say that whatever had occured a longtime ago, was coming back once again. Now that Vanessa ,Thomas and Gabe are both gone now. None can protect her from the evil itself, but herself. Cat held her breath as she kept looking at the other cabin, as Vincent's voice seemed to be far away from her hearing as he spoke to both Frank and Tori.

"Would have to test that stash to say if it's cocaine or some regular powder, cause no user would have had drop it for no reason.."

"You were the one who worked on Narcotics before going Homicide, Keller. Wouldn't want put your nose through it, if I were you.."

"Not me, either. Been trying to stay away from that stuff, since it been around for a longtime now. Illegaly."

"Didn't ask for your opinion, Red Bird.."

"Never said you did.."

"You coming, Chandler?" Narrowing both her eyebrows in wonder, Cat kept on staring at the cabin. There was that feeling inside of her gut, that kept on warning her that they weren't alone in here. That she wasn't alone. Cat started to walk up to the other cabin, as she kept an hand behind. Her fingers tracing her Glock who was held up into its hostler as if it gave her full protection and comfort.

Cat tiptooted up to see up to the hole whomever was watching her from the closed door, but nobody was inside. A old and used toilet was there,there were three to four shelves that had all the equipment from a Home Depot store. And a few agriculture stuff hanging around with a few flies flying around the toilet.

No. No, it can't be. She was sure that someone was watching them and laughing at her worried sight. Someone familiar and close. Her heart sensed something or that someone was here.

 _"I was sure.."_

Someone was watching her and hiding into this place. Cat was certain about this fact. She was so focused about this invisible person that she hadn't noticed that someone's hand touched her shoulder which made her jump in surprise as she whirled around. Almost ready to wrestle whomever had tried to attack her from behind when she faced those familiar and hazel warming eyes who stared right back at her, in concern.

Vincent Keller. And he must believe that she was turning to be crazy now. He held up his hands in surrunder as he stared back at her panicking features and trying to catch up her breath when she realized that he wasn't some stranger trying to attack her. It was the first time he had seen her getting all worked up.

"Hey, slow down, Chandler. I was just asking if you were ready to come back-"

"Did you see that?"Her eyes were big enough to show the surprise in them. He even wondered if they were about to poop out.

"See what?"

"Someone was inside of this cabin." She pointed from behind the door as he only stared at her, with a raised eyebrow. Not being impressed by that reply. He didn't believe her from what Catherine guessed.

"No, really?" He folded his arms against his hard chest with a annoyed sigh, but she kept on following, not carrying if she'd lost all the professional attitude of a cop from the morning.

"I felt like someone was watching us from this cabin. From afar." Vincent had only rolled his eyes up as Cat stepped aside from his sight as he stepped in front of the door and peeked through the hole, hoping he would believe her. But after looking inside, he just shook his head in denial. "Sorry, to disappoint your feelings, but I don't see anything in there." He stepped back from the door. However, Cat tried to make him understand. Her gut was telling her that someone was there and was watching them in distance.

"But I was sure that someone was watching me-us from here.."He headed back away from the scene as his statement stayed clear.

"You think it was..Probably your imagination.."Great, he believed that she was starting to have hallicunations, but how can you expect for people to make them believe something that they cannot see from their eyes.

"Keller, I'm telling you-"

"And I'm telling you-There was nothing! Get on with it!"He turned back up to her with a glare. His eyes had darkened as all the warming ones were now gone."There's more important things to handle here, than listening to your garbage stuff." Damn, that guy could get angry, very easily as Cat was staring at him, with defiance even through she was feeling a little shaky. Wouldn't dare to put the word frightened into her vocabulary, though.

"And I don't like having a kid around, expecially a kid who can't stop thinking about having a drink by now. Just because you think saw a ghost through them."What? A Ghost? Vincent looked back to see that Tori and Frank were coming into their way. "We have a case to hold up." And looked back at her, but with a much more calm tone as he said. "So, please, don't try to mess up with up on your first day at work, Chandler." And turned back away from her as fast as he could, like she was the devil of him. No, it wasn't her imagination, she was sure of it. Someone was watching her. She felt it, didn't she? And yet, her partner believed she was seeing things that weren't true, like she had been into drugs for so long. Alcholic or Bipolar persons both needed medications to control their addictions, but she's been off of them, ever since now that she's back into the job. But to other people, it would probably be dangerous to go without them.

It's not like she expected all of them to trust her, once again like before. Who said it was gonna be easy? Nobody.

And those girls snatched away in blood had trigged something, unexeptected, like it was a message directed to her . But conjoined twins?

It's not like they shared the same heart together. Did they? Since one of them can't live apart from the other and decided to end them, together..

 _Sissterr.._

Shaking her head in denial, Cat turned her head back at the cabin, suspicious about the fact that she was being observed, ever since a very longtime since the chasing ride with Gabe. She hadn't felt that way since then and it was staring to shiver up her insides with concern. Way before than with Gabe, there was someone else's evil eye.

 _"I'm so gonna killing you, Sissterr!"_

"Hey, are you coming or what?"

Damn, Vincent again. Startled by his angry tone of voice, Cat headed away from the scene and followed her partner right behind him, trying to manage to look like a normal person and not a frightened one as she walked steady and head up straight. Being a good figure, despite hearing the red haired woman snickering right behind her back as she talked to her partner as the two of them were walking behind her back.

"I told you, she was crazy from the start. Vargas must be nuts to have her back on the field."

"You know what they say-What you see is what you get.."

"Yeah, right."

Damn, these hauntening memories were supposed to be ereased from the electroshock therapy that she had to go through. The demons. They were supposed to be gone from her mind, but getting rid of the devil wasn't so easy. Mom and Dad were both gone now and Cat was on her own and alone with past demons. As she was about to unlock her car's door, she looked back where she watched Vincent's big figure as he opened his grey used trunk's driver door and climbed inside before he could slam it shut and quite hard enough to be heard. He started the engine and steped back without even waiting for his partner to follow him back as he left the parking.

What a beast. Anger was marked into his features. She swore for a moment that he looked concerned from his eyes, after he had quite startled at her, but these emotions had faded away into anger when the invisible intruder had been brought up into the picture. Good thing, she hadn't told him about those nights when she had been at his side at the hospital, when he was fighting for his life when others believed he was gone into this 'never-waking up sleep'. With a grunt, she opened her door and climbed inside of her car, put on her safe belt and started her car as she stepped back from behind, leaving the parking. Once into the road with Keller's trunk in front of her, Cat cursed herself in shame from having erotic and sensual feelings about her new partner who looked like he loved being a bully. With its big and attirance body figure and hard sculpted like a greek God. Living up like a wolf and alone into the shadows. Vincent Keller, a man whom she had saved from a near death experience. Living like a monster.

However, Catherine believed he could come back and even if he had very slim chances of waking up, she still believed in him. But the man she was now seeing was covered with scars and demons from the past. Somehow, it ached her heart and deep down inside, because despite the anger through his eyes were also pain through them. And desire, like he would had wanted to devour her in every second and very hard as well.

And so did she wanted him inside of her, so badly, marking her claws into his powerful and strong broad shoulders, bringing his hard and naked body into hers making her heart explode and rock with pure passion as she would had wanted to moan his name out from her screaming lungs.

Even electroshocking shots couldn't erease from her mind, the man she deeply wanted.

Cat blinked at these hauntening fantasies as she tried to get rid of them from her mind. Damn, Keller was right about one point though, she sure looked like she wanted to have a drink in every moment and now that she was back in town, it wasn't going to be easy to stay away from this trigging addiction, including Vincent. Bad Habbits.

...

"What's gotten into you, Tess?"

"You should knock, before coming in, Joe.."With hundred files of papers into her desk, Tess had heard a certain ex-lover making his way inside of her office who used to be his. Joe Bishop, the ex-captain who got himself fired as he could focuss himself into the work he was ordered to do, when he was too absorbed into resolving his dead brother, Darius's murder first, before others and look what happened?

"You came into this office in any time you wanted, Tess, when you and I were together.."

"Yeah, I remember that. The only difference in here is that I'm a married woman and I won't try to sleep with another human being. It's not into my wedding's vows, through.."She clearified that statement. Tess tried to hide a laughing smile as Joe continued on panicking.

"Tess, you really have to bring this up?" Oh yeah and it was making her happy. Not about the divorce thing and hopefully, she begged it wouldn't never happen between her and her husband, J.T. Forbes. Biochimist professor at the New York university and consultor at the precinct as he often tried to help with the medical examiner, Evan Marks and the rest was history.

She had meet her match who was completely different from Joe. Stubborn, but sweet, loving, funny, attractive, loyal and sexy. She had to add that point into the list. Not ashamed of it, at all.

And was Vincent Keller's best friend. Too bad. If Keller could at least control his beastly temper, things would have been better. However, to change the subject, Tess was upset about the divorce, but not about the fact Joe's soon ex-wife had caught him now. About damn time!

"Well, it's not a secret anymore. Oh, and congratulations on your divorce, by the way. Not that I helped."

"You're really out of your mind, about hiring Chandler back on the precinct, after the drama she had to go through with the feds, last year." Really, that bastard was really bringing this up? With a tired sigh, Tess looked up from her pappers and gave the man a long look.

"What's wrong with that?" Joe looked down at her like she was out of her mind, about protecting her ex-partner.

"She's unstable! That's why. What do you think I'm so rushed up here?" Great, like it would ruin the NYPD police's future. She leaned her back to her chair as she folded her arms against her chest, totally not being impressed by his reaction. Despite his strong body hidden into a dark suit, Joe's eyes were showing the very definition of a man being attacked.

"Cause you drank too much coffee, before you could burst up your ass into this office? And besides, there was nobody that wanted to work with Keller, so I put Cat with him." Quite true, nobody wanted to work with Vincent Keller, not Gaines, not Windsor and not even Webster, who used to be his other partner, before the attack. And since Cat wanted to go back on the job, Tess had no other choice but to put her with Keller.

"You're making a mistake, Tess and you know it."

"The only mistake I made was sleeping with you when your wife couldn't handle you anymore and decided to screw with someone else around. Fair truce, but it might end up into a bad divorce. Now, if you excuse me, I have work here." Before, Joe could say anything else, someone else knocked on the door.

"Hey, excuse me here, but I got some news, boss.." The two of them were both surprised by this knocking that interrupted their fight and speaking of ex-partners, Tess had peeked through the flying form. Detective Nathan Webster who was much as tall and strong build like Vincent, but with more darker short hair with blue eyes along with a growning beard and looked far more relaxed than his ex-partner, from what Tess had observed, had just come into the fight, unexpected. A good guy. Too bad, he was paired up with another cop and was engaged to a journalist from New York's Dateline. Her eyes went straight back to Joe's angry ones with a warning.

"I think you should go, Bishop.."Going all professional, than calling him by his first name, since they weren't a secret couple anymore. However, her ex-lover pointed her with an accusing finger as it wasn't over, at least for him.

"It's not over yet, Vargas.." And Joe left the office when the other guy came into the office, trying to not let himself be impressed by the ex-captain. "It's not a good timing, isn't it?"

"No, no. I was about to kick him out, anyways." She referred to the other and whining guy that had vanished from her office with a waving hand. But she brought up back the buisiness he had discovered. And without offering him a seat, she followed. "You said, you had news to share. Isn't it, about the case?" The dark haired man had agreed with her question. Nathan put his fingers into his blue jeans and followed.

"In fact. It's about the two girls. I went through with all the missing cases about kids under the age of five to ten and I had recognized the twins through them."

"The twins were reported missing? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" How long? She almost had added to her question.

"In that way. I'd say it's true." But the female captain tried to keep up with being cool, even if she wanted to explode in anger as she watched Nathan raising a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

"And nobody tried to work on them?" How come she had no clue about this?

"With no clue or evidence, it was hopeless. However, we can now put a name into them. Michelle and Michaella Wang, both five year old and snared up together since birth. Coinjoined twins."

"Well, it's better with them being identified now." Now that the girls both have a name, things would be much easier than to call them only by the twins or the dead girls now.

"It's not the only thing I have to say, captain. There's more into it." Seeing Nathan frowning only meant that the other thing he had to reveal wasn't going to be so easy to handle.

"Okay?"

"I went through identification with the girls, but as I did so, I figured out about their parents. June and Brian Wang, who told officers from two weeks ago that their daughters were missing after they had come back from work. The girls were supposed to be taken care of with the babysitter they had hired for the day. A certain, seventeen year old Angela Mendez that also went missing. They searched for them everywhere at the city, before they could reported to the police, after forty hours." He took a deep breath before he followed. "Cops did the best they could, but with no evidence it was hopeless."

"Until now.." She winced as she had heard about this detal that had slipped through their did found not one, but two bodies, mostly Michelle and Michaella's but not the babysitter's, who still might be out from the picture.

" -But as I did some research on them, on the parents. I discovered something that got into my eye and that Detective Catherine Chandler must know by now." That intrigged Tess as she narrowed both of her eyebrows together, confused as she stared up at the detective. Why would Cat know about this?

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"It's all in the family, captain. June, the mother of the twins is Chandler's cousin from her mother's side. And from my point, the relationship between the women is not in a very good place." Cat had never told her about her family's history except for her mother's death from many years ago, but to have an old grudge against a cousin? Never. Her ex-partner might still be outside at the crime scene with Keller, at the moment by now. There were many secrets that she had no idea about Catherine Chandler, but would need to come out anytime soon. And deadly ones.

Maybe, Joe was right in one thing. She was nuts enough to have had hired back her ex-partner into the field and who might be unstable like he had mentionned. But Cat was her friend and was willing to give her a chance, despite all facts. Bad ones, as well.

...

And somewhere hidden, a very naked and black haired woman was laughing as she lickered with her tongue, the blood from her fingers. Her pale reflection at the mirror had exposed her insanity through her wild and green eyes. She drank the blood. Blood from the innocent ones, but from the bad family.

Family. That Peace was ready to destroy one by one, making them suffer for their vicious actions. Turning them all against Pure. Her troubled twin sister who once made her suffer, would pay the evil price. And for damn good.

...

 **Woah. That was creepy. Author Lisa Jackson is one of my favorite authors and gave me the inspiration to become evil. Haha! Just kidding. Looks, like Cat is sensing someone from behind and Vincent who doesn't believe in her is not making things easy, at all. Despite the anger, she can't take away all the fantasies she has for him. It's hard enough to fake this attraction, despite the fact that he doesn't remember a thing about her.**

 **Looks like Tess had found out something interesting about the twins. Turns out that they were tied up to Cat's family and that someone was using the twins as beit to attack her, emotionally.**

 **Thanks for the loving reviews and support, Beasties! Keep on sending them! I'll be waiting!**


	5. Chapter 5

...

"I came as soon as I heard, you told me that you need.."had stopped a man with glasses close to be in his mid-thirties, close enough to lose his brown hair as a beard had started to form covering his jaw and cheeks and quite chubby but with a funny attitude. An easy out going guy. And known to be Captain Vargas's husband. Professor, J.T. Forbes. He looked like he had come out from classes with his blue tie being loosen up and his white shirt were folded up to his foreams "My help..Hey man, are you okay?" He walked inside of the examining room. Completely clean and sterile.

But Evan who was still into his blue scrubs clothes, didn't looked quite alright, to be honest. A little pale. He stood away to the wall as he brought up a hand to his head, trying to take deep breaths or more trying to hold back his stomatch contents. "Sorry, But I'm not feeling very well, for the moment.."He pointed the bodies covered up with a sheet as they both laid on the on the sterile table. And then, J.T. figured out what made the M.E look sick now as he looked down at the table with a grim, as he forced to hold back a wince.

The dead twins. He heard about it from the cops whispering around the block to the university. And even the fact, that Evan had become a dad of a little girl a month ago, no wonder he looked a little sickier today.

Who knew Evan would slowly start to forget about his past crush. That Catherine girl. He was in a better place now being all steady, until the dead twins had brought up his worst nightmare. A nightmare that a parent would want to get rid of and make you feel even vulnerable, than before.

"Yeah, I called you to come up, because I didn't had the guts to test the drug on my own or even do and send the other tests to the lab and all the rest.."

"The drug that Vincent had brought you in?" Evan nodded as his hand went down to his stomach. While he'd been doing and examinate the girls, Vincent had rushed into the room and dropped the drug on the table where Evan was doing the autopsy on Michelle with all gloves and blue scrubs. And left the room without looking back as he told Evan that he needed this drug to be identified by this evening right away. Without looking back Evan who stood surprised by this act.

"Yeah, but since I'm doing the autopsy on the girls, I just couldn't do it..But Vincent counted on me to do it and left with Cat for the hospital, without I could answer back.." J.T shook his head in defeat. Vincent changed so much ever since his trauma and was never the same, even after he recovered.

"And what are you doing now?" Standing at the wall, he meant as Evan managed to crack up a smile.

"Taking a break from work. I feel like I'm about to throw up if I keep on working in two differents spaces.."He tried to joke as he gulped hard.

"You want me to do the rest of the work, mate? Like to do and send all the toxicology and blood tests to the lab?" That was a good plan. Thank God.

"That part too. All the work is at my desk, including the drug into an evidence bag. Sorry, but I don't think I'm feeling good here.." Evan blinked as he tried to hold back a burp.

"Don't appolegize, it's okay.."J.T. looked around the room, or more trying to not look at the bodies next to him. "About the drug, do you know where is-"But Evan couldn't hold himself any longer. With his hand covering his mouth and the other on his stomach, he headed away as he pushed the door and rushed out from the place, leaving the professor alone.

Vulnerable parent.

"So much for a strong stomach.."And even if he didn't wanted to, J.T. took a courage move by peeking at the bodies as he lifted the sheet and tried so hard, to not throw up to the view.

No wonder Evan felt sick and run far away, as fast he could.

...

After printing the results of Nathan's research about the twins through her computer, Tess looked up to the papers and studied them, with attention. Godamn it, he was telling the truth. Michaella and Michelle Wang had been reported missing, two weeks ago, after their parents had both left for work, leaving the conjoined twins to a seventeen year old girl, Angela who also had been disappeared, on the very same day. However, no missing report had been available as if the the whole world cared far more to the girls's state than of the babysitter's missing status.

"Are you sure about your answer, Nate? Because I don't want any mistake here.."

"No, I've checked them and it's all there.."He gestered the papers she held through her fingers."It been declared from before, but the case had been dropped since no evidence was found, until now. We need to make sure that Evan would do all neccesary about trying to find a DNA match, so we can put a name to them, which would probably turn into the missing twins."

"And no report on the missing babysitter?" Nathan winced at this answer, hating to admit that his own boss was right.

"From what I've seen, there were none in the files. It's like they didn't even cared for her, at all."

"Is Evan done with the autopsies? I mean both of them?"

"Not yet. It might take a whole day for him to do the work. Hopefully he'd do it, without throwing up."The darked haired man and Vincent's ex-partner had sighed as he went on." And without any weapon of crime identified, everything is lost with catching up the killer.." Nathan was right. Without any weapon of crime identified, the chances of matching an possible trace of DNA were lost. No weapon. No DNA. No witness. No Killer.

"I wouldn't want to be in his place, if I were him.."Then she checked back to the girls resume. Both girls were so identical, same skin color, same black hair, height, the exact same shape of eyes. Both the girls wore the same cloth, a purple ensemble made for two babies stuck from the stomatch. They looked like porcelean dolls demanding to people to never and never separate them. If they turned out to be the dead twins found at the lake, it was going to be horrible to tell the parents the truth.

And yet, there were questions about the babysitter as well. Like why on earth, Brian and June had never reported her missing status, as well. Why?

And there was Cat. Nathan just revealed that she and June were both cousins, from Cat's mother side. Which she had never mentionned from before, not that it ever bothered her that her ex-partner had never said anything else about her relatives, other than her mother, Vanessa, Thomas, her dad, and Heather. Poor and sweet Heather, she would have had to care of her 'so unstable' big sister from now on, after Cat had disappeared from the blown up bridge.

Cat seemed strong enough to hold on, even at being sober for almost a year, but for Vincent, it was another thing to endure. An horrible trauma just never goes away, had once told J.T. back to her. She could still remember the guilt and the anger that Vincent had took though, when he had been told that the cops had found Lafferty dead. The hard look on his face just told everything as he laid completely helpless on his bed, back at the hospital. Like he had regretted to had been kept alive for all this time. And the hardest thing in all this is that despite the rudest training he took at rehab to take back his strength, he shut himself from everyone around him.

"Leave.."

"Look, Vince-"

"Get out now.."

"Look, Big Guy-"

"I said-Get the hell out!" Fury was burning out of his eyes, giving space for the beast to come out. Both she and J.T. stepped back from his bed, frightened of his very angry behavior. Anger and sadness were both on his features, not only his unmoving legs were the matter but the guilt he had to take on his shoulders. Lafferty was dead and there he was breathing bad living air.

He managed to prove the doctors wrong, whom told him that he would never walk again, by pushing himself on keeping on trying to walk back onto his feet, every single day without giving up. Every morning, Vincent would jump out from bed and roll with his wheelchair to the gym room at the hospital and train, like he once used to do before the trauma had like nothing had happened. No wonder, he was such an hardhead or more like a hothead, like J.T said. For a long and painful seven months into rehab and into the gym lifting dumbbells into heavy barbells, doing push-ups and sit-ups, like a maniac,when the two of them were watching a wounded bandaged, but determinated Vincent in this blue long t-shirt and joggings pants walking to his feet, without the help of an physcian or any support, as he kept himself straight up on balance as he managed to move one feet after the other at a time. Outside of the room,they were astounished as they both watched him walk, slowly between steps as he winced through his teeth, but never gave up, at all. He got his legs under control and forced them to walk, not because he had to do it, but so wanted to do it and that's without any explanation.

Through, the hard training he put himself into, he had finally won the battle.

"Damn, after almost seven months in rehab, I had no reason to believe that Vincent could do it. You see, he walks on his own!" Doctors were clear about his spine injury through the torture he had to go through and the many surgeries his body could take all at once. Would only tire him in process and the chances of walking again were slim for him. However, Vincent wasn't a quitter and the proof that he was standing on his feet was the proof of it.

"Damn it, Big Guy would never cease to impress me. Whatever he's been told that he cannot do or prove anything, he proves everybody wrong. And there he is, walking alone like he used to.."Her soon husband to be just looked so surprised to see his best friend walking right back onto his feet after the doctors told him, he might never be able to do it because of the injury right back to his spine that took a huge blowing hit.

"You think, it has to do anything with Lafferty? I mean, we all want to stop the butcher guy right away-"

"Or maybe, he just can't stand and do nothing while the others do all the dirty work, Tess. He's not a patient guy and once he wants something he can't have, he has to work hard enough to get it and the answer 'No' is not the right answer for Vincent.." As he felt them watching him from afar, a hard but drenched with sweat Vincent turned to look up to them, with a determinated smile on his face. Yes, he was on the way to a long recovery, but hothead as he was, wouldn't give up on anything.

That was quite true. Damn that guy. But there was something else that bothered her, it was that Vincent believed that he had heard voices when he was still uncounscious. A woman's crying voice, to specify. It was on the day after the explosion, but only a few minutes earlier, when he had finally woken up. It was a living miracle from what a certain red haired nurse had told to the doctor who rushed up to see his patient awake. Both J.T. and herself walked into his room after his doctor had examined his patient and had taken the tube out from his mouth, being replaced by an less drastic one that was stuck through his nostrils, an IV tapped down to his left forearm and his heartbeat that got stabilized since this morning and the old man in the white clothe and the nurse decided to left them alone. Giving the patient a moment to recognize his surroundings, after being gone for so long. Tess watched the ex-firefighter and ex-doctor, blinking more than twice as he focused to the place and was put into and boy, he looked like he was having a hard time to adjust it. Despite his head, his bulid torso and his legs being heavily bandaged and a few reddish, scarred and stitched cuts on his face where a full grown beard had taken its place and hid the most of his jaw and cheeks and reddish and purplish bruises on his arms, Vincent looked alarmed as he tried to calm down by taking slowing deep breaths as he laid on the pillows. He looked different from what Tess had seen.

Nobody, really had the thought he could ever make it, alive.

"Man, you have no idea, how happy I am to see you awake!" So relief with happiness, J.T. sat down on the bed as he patted his bestfriend's shoulder, trying to hold on that he never had cried before, but was so damn happy. He hadn't noticed how alarmed Vincent looked like. The guy looked like he had woken up from a shaken nightmare in sweat. His eyes shifted around as he tried to compose with his surroundings or more like he was searching for something important here. Something was wrong here.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" Tess had approached the bed, by staying behind J.T.'s back with her hands inside of her red leathered jacket's pockets.

"She was here.."He managed to blurt out, despite his voice that sounded hoarse and dry from not using it for a long three months. Despite the bowl of ice of chips that were left on the nightstand desk to Vincent's right side of his bed.

"Who?"

"A woman." Vincent closed his eyes as he tried to clear up with his temple, as it send him a vibrating shocking sign in pain. With the blowing up hit, he'd took three months ago, it was no surprise here.

"A woman?" Tess watched him nod, still being shaken from this morning as he added back, much to her surprise.

"She used to come every night here, only this time, she was crying."Is he out of his mind? Tess would have had known if someone had come up here, when Vincent was under the name of John Doe for protection. Unless..Homeland Security took care of it.

"Why?" He opened up his eyes as he kept on going. Each rushing breath he took was a sign of an early panicking attack as the heartbeat monitor was starting to go a little too fast here.

"Because, she was saying goodbye. That she would never see me again." Letting a wince of a short pain that went through his throat, Vincent slowly turned his head to her sight. Damn these shaken eyes. "I don't know why, but something bad had happened to her, or else she wouldn't have said goodbye to me, the other night-"Sensing his bestfriend losing control as his heartbeat went faster on the monitor machine, J.T. grabbed him by his shoulders as he tried to calm him down from having an attack.

"Calm down! And tell me what did you heard, exactly?" Horrified, Tess watched Vincent as he managed to grab J.T.'s shoulders tight enough as he focussed on breathing, trying to calm down. Tess braced herself for the worst as Vincent grabbed back the sheets, feeling that he was going out of line here. He almost shouted in panicking mood as his eyes were staring at the sheets were his legs laid unmoving to his command.

"I did not only heard her, but I've also had seen her. When it was dark, I still had seen her here.." He brought up his eyes meeting his bestfriend's ones, still close enough to lose in any minute."J.T., I'm not crazy here! There was a woman with me saying she was so scared and crying, because-"But Tess talked first as she couldn't hide the fear through her voice. Since she had an idea of whoever that woman was and had come to see Vincent every day.

"Because, of what?" Her eyes widened in shock when he blurted out this."She was afraid of dying the next day. I need to find her, to make sure, she's ok-"In the middle of his sentence, sirens were heard from afar as EMT rushed into the emergency care, shouting that they had been called and rushed with a man lying on a gurney and was burned into a third degree of burn. Explosion from a bridge where an black limousine had bomb and had exploded as it got out from the bridge, right before it could fell down into the water.

Oh God. The explosion.

It hit her, all of sudden now. The supposed woman who was afraid of dying for the next day was the click of her nightmare and must have had perished through the explosion.

Cat.

Oh God. Cat was into that car, no wonder she had told Tess that she might never see her friend again, two days ago. Because she and Gabe might not survive the next day. She stepped back from Vincent's bed and leaned towards the wall, as she covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to hold sobs from falling, even if her eyes burned with tears. Oh, God. Please not Cat. Don't let it be true!

She remembered their last meeting back at her office when the two of them were talking about tracking Braxton after getting The Prince, the fourth member into Peter Braxton's list of murdering people out from the car, even before it could explode, but what Tess did not know is that Cat was actually saying goodbye. However, she just did not wanted to buy it, since her ex-partner could go a little of a diva, sometimes.

"Cause I'm planing to see you again, so you can drop your 'all diva act' down, because I don't think it's working, understand?"

"Tess, I don't wanna to give you any-"

"Then, save your breath for yourself until you get the real bad guy behind bars and make Dylan choke on her words for accusing you and Gabe. Got it?" Despite her threatening tears that were about fall, Catherine managed to bring up a brave smile on her face as they both exchanged a last look, before she left the office. Tess just couldn't believe it or didn't wanted to believe that it was all true here. Not only her bestfriend had died through the flames, but Vincent wouldn't never have the chance to thank his savior whom spared his life from being unplugged from machines.

However, everyone managed or more like tried to tell him that he was hallucinating on seeing a woman sitting next to his side, holding on to his hand and on trying to save him, when nobody believed that he could make it alive. They all tried to tell him that it was all of a wishfull fantasy that wouldn't never come true at all. Vincent was just lucky enough to be alive and kicking and that was it. Everyone at the emergency staff, including his ex-fiancee Alex Salter, his friends and herself tried to convice him to give up on this famous savior of a woman.

That it just wasn't real, at all.

But there he was on this day and convinced that there was a woman who saved him from a nearly and certain death. Still at the corner of the room, Tess watched the two guys arguing with each other as she wasn't there with the truth. Fake truth, since Vincent kept on refusing on giving up on the woman who saved him.

"Big Guy, there was nobody here-"

"I'm telling you, J.T., she was real and I've got to find her-"

"And how are you gonna do that? You can't even walk! Your legs are jelo now-"J.T tried to restrain him by pushing Vincent back to his pillows. She could see that the realization had shook him as he dropped his gripping down from the mattress's hold, but he still didn't wanted to give up. From her corner, Tess watched him with a close eye from afar. His hands tiying up onto a very tight fist as his shoulders were broading in frustration. He was holding more into something than she thought. But what?

"I'll go to rehab and do whatever I can to go back to where I once was. Before the undercover work!"

"And how are you gonna do all that? Doctors might believe you can't go back-"

"Hell, I'll prove them wrong!"He raised up his voice to his shaken buddy who stared at him like he has gone crazy for real here. J.T. backed away from Vincent, who stared up at him with a determinated look that he was too familiar to had seen from before. Stupid hothead. "I'll show them that I can still walk like I used to. Just watch me!" Damn that guy was still stubborn than ever, even after spending three months in a coma. He didn't wanted to give up on this girl, but after he had heard the hard news on losing Lafferty, he shut everything down and including the idea of a woman whom rescued his life from death's doors, but his desire of jumping back into work was more than willing. The will of trying and restart to walk was still stuck into Vincent. He kept on trying to regain on his strenght, forcing his body to not give up on taking the power he once had. Pity and mercy weren't on his volcabulary.

In order to get what you wanted, you gonna have to fight it to get it and it was always with the hard way, to do it, so. But Vincent took the challenge and never went back on his word. At the end, he had defied every prognostics that he had been given as he walked upstraight like a soldier right into the doctors's stunned expressions, during those next seven months into rehab.

What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Just watch the master, assholes..

Most of the scars had faded away, but not all of them, since Vincent kept on hiding them from exposing them up in public, by looking like a survivor, strong and confident of himself. Never did he whine about being injured or being hurt, any longer. One of the scars were the dark bags. The bags he carries under his eyes, were also another problem, that everyone in here had known, but the way, his eyes looked like bloodshoots from lacking of sleep, Tess had started to ask herself some questions as she watched the way he worked at the precinct.

Shizophrenia or insomnia?

Were they a part of his scars, he has to carry, on every living day? However, Vincent didn't seemed to care about this matter, since he was always focused on work, ever he since he got back into work.

Now, he lived on revenge and hatred and had completely forgotten of all others ideas, including his 'so-called savior'. All this hope, he had on his mind had faded away. He was a long wolf, after all.

Catherine was the woman who saved his life, a year ago and the partner he would have to endure with. Whatever he liked or not and hopefully Cat would have the patience to deal with him. Tess had known the truth from the beggining and kept it from him.

"Captain Vargas." Damn, she blinked twice at Nathan Webster's deeping voice sounding all serious here. She shook up her head as she tried to block away her thoughts and to focus on reality here. "Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, Nathan, you were saying?"

"As I said before; what should we do? Start the investigation by interviewing families or making a report?"

"Both. You and Hunter start on talking with June and Brian's workers and search for the missing babysitter, and send Gaines and Windsor in here, once they had come back. I'd like to have a word with them about the crime scene, expecially with Windsor in here.." She really hated having to deal with Windsor's daughter, ex-heiress that became an homicide detective. Red hair like flames that could burn and transperce you in a second. "It's gonna give us a few minutes before Evan could give us his report on the twins.."

"What about Keller and Chandler?"

"Let them talk to the guy, the one who found the twins and had thrown up to the scene. A second check-up wouldn't hurt and announce the parents about the girls's deaths.." The dark haired man gave her hard stare. And they say that doctors can't operate on family members, imagine for cops.

"You do know it's very personal. I mean for Chandler to be involved into this case."

"I know, it might be a mistake, but in life you have to deal with problems you aren't allowed to walk away and Chandler would have to go through it. Whatever she likes it or not." There were other secrets that Cat had kept her from revealing them up to the light. So much for being besties, right?

...

"So when it's the date due for the wedding?" Not bothering with Frank Gaines's amusement voice of tone, Nathan kept on working on the tableboard at the precinct, putting a recent picture of Michelle and Michaella as he traced their names with a black highlighter on and another pictures where their bodies were found at the crime scene in blood, just at the right side on the top and then down of them were pictures of an asian and succesful couple June and Brian Wang looking all serious. And the missing babysitter's name Angela Mendez was left to the left corner at the moment as if there were no pictures to identify her here, anyways.

Which he and his partner, James Hunter would have to figure out, for the moment. The space on the tableboard was large enough to fill an family tree and everything in there. What history the Wangs had to do with the twins's dispearence and death? Who wanted to do any damage on their family by taking their most precious thing to hold.

And Detective Catherine Chandler. What does she has to do with all this? He really hoped he wouldn't have to put an a very popular cop's name on the suspect list and expecially an cop who had come back from the dead. Chandler would have to make herself small here if her name ever gets poops out for this case and even if she has anything to do with it.

"What date?" He acted as he had no idea of whatever the other cop was telling him from his back as he stepped back and examined his work.

"You know; when you and that hotshot investigator journalist would knock things up. So, Webster?" Frank, the comic relief of the departement always the one who wouls crack up with a joke as he could ease things up here, even if he was working with hot tempered red head girl. Oh damn, he felt like was being sandwiched by the two of them here watching him.

"Maybe for New Year's."

"New Year's?"

"Yup. Maxie and I had given alot of thinking about it and came with the idea of tiying up the knot when fireworks would hit up the sky. And by then, we would be able to start our new lives together. New Year, new adventure and new beggining as a married couple.." That ambitious and sassy blond haired woman he had met a few several months before. When his ex-partner Vincent Keller was still recovering from the undercover work he had done, almost a year ago, Nathan had jumped up into a new case dealing with four dead reporters whom a certain old classmate couldn't handle their success behind camera. Everything with jealousy that could go wrong to be short and the most interesting thing in all this? It was that he had met his fiancee over there. Thirty-two year old, investigator journalist and single mother, Maxie Macomber was on his way in. And from what he had believed could have ended up to be the fifth victim to this murderer, Alec Whisperont that got himself caught at the end of the day. Well pierced with seven bullets, by Frank and himself when the culprit had gotten the blond haired woman in hostage and whom didn't give up a fight since she was known to be a fisty one to handle with bad guys. Expecially with five inch of high red heels!

And ever since that day, he and Maxie had only gotten more closer than ever and even had plans to get married. The thing is that his captain's wedding had give him some inspiration after all. He was happy. However things with Vincent was another story, cause ever since that long wolf had got back to the station all he ever did was focusing on work, like the trauma he had to go through didn't meant anything at all. He even wondered if the guy had any sleep as he kept on working all day without having the time to rest. However, Nathan came back with the real thing here as he looked up the tableboard which was being standing in front of them now.

"Anyways, we managed to put an identification on the twins. Michelle and Michaella Wang, turns out there were missing a few days ago. A search was required, but didn't went far enough.."

"Why?" Tori had followed back as she and Frank had come closer to the tableboard as Nathan folded his arms to his chest as he followed. "Because there were no evidence and no body found. As well for the babysitter that has gone missing too." Frank just whistled at this answer when his partner winced.

"So the babysitter is missing as well?"

"Or could be dead by now?"

"I don't know about that. Nobody did reported her missing when the twins disappeared on the same day. It's like the parents didn't even cared about her safety."Had told Nathan as he blurted out a long sigh, while Frank just cursed in his breath.

"Rich assholes. They won't never change,Webster. Except for one here.."had mentioned Frank as he looked up at Tori who eyed up the pictures with her piercing and hardened eyes at the work. Yup, that kid turned out to be okay from spoiled brat to an responsible and capable woman who joined up the forces after being almost raped, once. Got reality check, at the end.

"So what's the plan?" He had followed back as the dark haired cop shrugged his shoulders for answer.

"For the meantime, Hunter and I would have to go and question the co-workers and find the missing Angela Mendez. Wangs's co-workers at the Manhattan's firm. Phillips & Associates." had followed Nathan as he went back to his desk the one he shared with Hunter who was still sitting at his desk and talking on the phone. He got the file he been trying to search and went back to the tableboard to stick it up with the rest of the work done here. As the duo studied the plan.

"The two of them are lawyers?"

"Expensive lawyers?"No need to tell more here, the rest was all left for Nathan and his partner figure out.

"Looks like it. Brian works as an attorney and June as a divorce one, the two of them in the same firm." Naughty match to say as Tori snickered back to her partner."You were right, Gaines, it just smells money here."

"But when you said that you and Hunter are going to look up for them. And I mean both Wangs and Mendez. What does that leaves us in?" Good question here. Thought Frank would never have the courage to ask as the dark haired man stepped back from them, when the two of them were watching him backing away as he surrounded himself under pression. Or more like Nathan wanted to get away from them as fast he could.

"Well, you're gonna have to ask for Vargas, cause she wants you both in her office by now and let me tell you this; she did not looked happy.."

"Webster, it's not funny here. What does she wants?"

"Ask her and brace yourself.."He walked back to his desk and grabbed his brown leathered coat as he snapped his fingers back to his partner who had woken up from his phone call. Tall and muscular James Hunter had a short but dark haired and close auburn hair with locks that kept on falling on his blue eyes, hung up the phone, sat up from his chair and grabbed his black coat and followed Webster out from the precinct, in a haste. When the two of them were left aside with the tableboard as their witness, Frank just winced in shame back to the red haired woman, who looked up to him stunned. Great, when the feelings get back to you, it's kinda hard to get over them, now.

"In what kind of trouble, you got us into?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hopefully not, cause if Vargas had figured out that you were bullying Chandler, she'll make you do hard time or excluse us from the case.." Tori tried to defend herself as she had nothing to do with anything as her partner folded his arms against his chest with a frown. The expresion on his face had told her what she wanted to hide from him.

"I didn't bully anybody here-"

"Says the chick who said that 'A killer stays a killer.' Damn, right. I can buy that shit too."And he headed first to the captain's office ready to get scold and his partner wouldn't get any better treatement either.

...

However, the situation back at the hospital was way wickier to control than at the precinct as both Catherine and Vincent standing in front of the receptionist's counter where the emergency care were filled people sitting on chairs, mostly women and children onto their laps waiting for apointement for many hours. Men and Women dressed into scrubs kept on walking around, being so busy that they didn't even noticied that there were two cops wandering around to ask questions. Dark hair tried up to an very thicked and tied bun and looked she was busy with her computer at the counter. Fifty year old, african-american, Barbara Brown looked beyond pissed as she sat behind the counter with her glasses on her nose and hard brown eyes and dark circles under them, made her look five years older than her age, due to stress and patience she had to endure. That poor lady. She wished she could be somewhere else than dealing with lunatics who had no respect for anyone here. And that included cops who had shown up as they flashed up theirs badges to her face, demanding to see a patient.

Philip Benvers. The man who had discovered the dead twins, earlier this morning.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Benvers is currently resting at the moment and asks to not be disturbed, for the meantime."

"He was already disturbed, when I had found him throwing up its stomach contents out.."Had blurted out Vincent as he leaned his elbow to the counter, looking pissed than he usually was to the receptionist who give him a bad look. Just as Cat tried to settle things here, as much with peace as she could handle. Going through the hospital with him was hard enough as the two of them were quiet when they walked in, side by side and went straight to the receptionist's desk, ignoring the long awaited line as they passed first. Not polite, but what else could they do?

And the sun was still up to the sky, at the moment now and maybe laughing at her face.

"Look, it's just that we believe he might have had seen someone else into the crime scene, before he caught up with the victims's bodies over there. We just want to make sure, if he remembers anything else that might help us with the case.."had followed Cat, trying to be patient as she could with the old female receptionist, than her partner was next to her side. With both fists inside of her jacket's pockets, as she tried hold on. Damn, Keller. The two of them were leaning over the counter as they kept on trying to convice the receptionist, mostly Cat, to let them in and see the man who found the girls dead.

"It's just. He just needs to rest for the rest of the night here, don't you think it's a little too early to question him now?"had tried to answer Barbara as she gestered the people around them. "And it's quite busy around here, as you can see here.." So much for putting an conscience at ease. That old man might have nightmares for a very longtime though. Catherine knew that part too much, since she so used to have nightmares back at the psychiatric ward. So bad, that she could lay on the floor awake for days and days. So afraid to sleep, but the only thing that helped her to deal with, it was dreaming of that man she once had left alone, before.

And that man was Vincent Keller. Shit.

"An evidence was found at the place and turns out, that someone else was standing there when had found the girls and dropped a little something here."She tried to explained as much as she could without scaring out the receptionist."A stash of cocaine or heroine was found a few steps away from the dead bodies. So that lead us to something more here. If you know what I mean.." However, Barbara rolled up her eyes as she looked up to the clock as she didn't wanted to give any damn about the two cops standing to her desk, but Cat kept on talking.

"We just want to tell us one more time his part of his story and now that he is more rested, things would be much more fine for our case.."

"Or for our sanity's sake.."had added Vincent with sarcasm at the end of his line. But Barbara wasn't having it at all.

"Not interested-"Ok, that was it. Cat tried to do the best as she could till now by going slowly and being nice to the woman, but it was enough now.

"He was the one who found the dead twins who were snatched apart from each other.."That caught the receptionist's attention now. Barbara looked so shocked now. But also Vincent's attention who had raised an eyebrow at his new partner's twisted tongue, in wonder. It was too early to release any detail about the twins's case, but since everybody wanted to be stubborn here, then so be it.

"Snatched apart? Good Lord, you mean they were glued?" Great, Cat. Well done!

"Conjoined twins. Mr. Benvers had called my partner here, Detective, Vincent Keller to report the murder and later on, the whole team had come along. Including myself."

"That's why, he was admitted here to treat his shocking experience with death, which I wouldn't recommand to any people who has a delicate stomach, if you know what I mean.."had followed her partner with a smirk as he tried to flirt with the receptionist's shocking face, too much for Cat's pleasure here as she tried to not roll up her eyes in front of him. Trying to shake herself from the shock, the receptionist just pointed the hall at the left and told them to take the elevator to the third floor where Mr. Benvers was admitted. Room 301. And with that, Vincent and Catherine left the scene and headed to their destined direction, or more like Cat tried to catch up her partner who walked a little faster as he tried to run away from her.

An idiot. Not only he tried to put her down, he also had the receptionist convinced a little more easier as she did tried to slow things down, by not revealing too much about the case, until she couldn't hold on any longer and he took the opportunity of the rest. Jerk. Who does he think he is? Depite being tall and muscular and also handsome, he was a total jerk here.

"You know, you should stop staring up at me, like that." Vincent had pressed to the up-button for the elevator to open up its doors as she blinked at his remark.

"What were you trying to do over there? Flirting with the lady?" She watched him putting his hands into his jecket's pockets as he waited for the doors to open.

"I didn't flirt with anyone here, you just blurted out the entire case, which you weren't supposed to do so, but it made things just easier, than trying to fool around-"

"You know, Tess would be after our heads here-"Whose fault was that? But it was mostly hers, no wonder she was on the edge of freaking out while he just stood up there, being all the nice and patient one into the team. Trying to act all innocent, Vincent shrugged as he got used to her reactions, already.

"Not mine, but yours. Mine suffered enough before, gotta have to spare that for a couple of years to come.." For a minute, Cat thought that he remembered the trauma he went through or even thought he would have had remembered her, but it was no use since she really didn't wanted to bring memories he didn't know at all. Not like she cared about it. He may never be able to remember her, after all. It was no use, she thought back as they both stepped inside of the elevator and waited for other people to fill inside of it. And with its doors about to be closed, Cat couldn't help herself but to turn her eyes to him.

However, she sure did remember him, even with all the bandages covered him, his eyes stayed the same. Angry with hatred, but filled with sorrow behind them. What had happened to him, after she left the city? What made him become like this?

Dark like a beast, behind its shadows for a cover.

She didn't expected any special treatement from anyone here when she got back to the precinct today, but it quite annoyed her with his attitude towards her. Like he tried to make her give up or something. Men, damn.. If so, then why she really wanted to soothe that pain away from his dark features. No, she really wanted to do it, like before.

Why? Because she was a woman who wanted tame the beast away from this man right here and the same man whom she had saved, from being unplugged, a year ago. That night, she remembered. This man she watched him breathe or more like he struggled to breathe through the breathing tube connected to the machine next to his left side as she was clutching to his hand by sitting beside him and cried.

And out of nowhere, he weakly had opened up his eyes as he pressed into her hand, very tight. Eyes widened in shock, Cat couldn't hold back a gasping sound from coming out of her mouth as his eyes looked up to hers. They were connected from this night. Oh God. Shaken by his gesture, she managed to smile through her tears as she squeezed his hand back. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. That poor guy.

"Hi, there.." The strenght through his hand gave her enough courage, after she had an hard day, with Heather, her dad, Tess and with Gabe when she tried to assure everybody here, but herself.

The fear of not surviving the next day, had haunted her all day. She couldn't helped but to collapse into shaking tears, until now. She needed strenght and somehow this man had gave it to her. Her only wish.

"You have some very interesting, intelligent, but sorrowful eyes from what I can see through here, even if it's in the dark." With her free hand, she reached to touch his very stitched cheek as he tried to stay focused here. Focused on her. Cat could have believed he was trying on leaning to her touch even if he had the strenght, he would had done it, already. Her voice cracked up with other tears that started to blur her sight again, when the other line came later on.

"Too bad, I would never get the chance to see them, again.."And with that, despite the wanting of staying awake so badly, the man had closed his eyes as he went back into slumber as she leaned down to kiss his bandaged forehead. Be brave, she told herself and to this man.

A goodbye kiss. Since it was the last night that she would ever see him, again. This man gave her enough hope to survive and to not fail at living, the next day. Until now and there he was all healed and build up, like a strong rock. No scars were left on his face, except a small scratch onto the bridge of his nose. His hair had grown and had a stubble beard that needed a cleanup. He came out from this experience more stronger than ever, but what about the demons he carries inside? Would they ever go away from this trauma experience? She was battling her own demons, but what about him?

But now, that she recalled this moment, Catherine observed him a little more closely than she did earlier. His eyes weren't hazel, like hers. They were of a sweet brown chocolate. Damn, what a mistake, she had made. Unless, he did change the color of his eyes-

Shut up, Cat!

He wouldn't have never done that. Feeling her watching him, Vincent had broken the silence as he kept watching the doors as the earth was moving up for a second time, under their feet.

"Maybe, you need to see a therapist.." She shook her head from her thoughts here as he first spoke. Damn, his voice was just like a waking up call for her, to realize that she was standing inside of a evalator with him and other people here, Doctors and sick patients here.

"Uh? Why for?"His arms folding up to chest, he kept on talking, not carried if he fooled her in front of a couple of strangers here. "So you can fix that problem of yours.."

"What problem?"

"About staring at people in a weird way and that pounding heartbeat of yours..I could hear it from here."Vincent's stare had turned and leaned a little closer to her sight as if it was a way to make her shut up here. Their faces were a little close here."It's getting way much too creepier, if you wanna know.."

"I don't have any problem here, but you have.."She defended herself by putting him under the trap here. She wasn't gonna stand there and do nothing when she was in fact being builled by him. Not like he had physically attacked her, but with words mostly. She stood up to him as her eyes never left his angry ones and could feel her knuckles crack up as her anger held on into them. A way to hold back, even if it wasn't so easy.

"Like what?"

"You need to stop to have that attitude of yours, or else you'll become a-"There she said it, but got cut off, when he finished or more like he figured out the rest of her line. When his frown had threatened her nerves. Testing her temptations up, for real.

"A what? A beast? Is that what you're trying to say?" Did he heard her thoughts out loud enough for him to hear? Cat was just standing next to him, or it was just be coincidence? She opted more for the second one.

Vincent Keller was getting a little tense here too much for her resistance. Cat tried so hard to keep her eyes onto his and not to his lips. Damn, burn in hell, was thinking Cat. That guy freaks you out of line and all you think is to kiss him? After a minute or two the doors had opened and Vincent stood back up away from her face, but his eyes never left looked dark as all the light they once had been shut down, from a longtime ago. His voice, however sounded a little, don't know the word, but downhearted?

"It wouldn't be a surprise, since that's what everyone had been told me and couldn't even stand a day to be with me, lately.." But, Cat kept on listening as he detached his eyes from hers and focused the light that came from outside as people came and out from the elevator cube."But let's see, if you can handle a whole day to stand up with me.."From what he was saying, looked like he wanted to add more.

"Or else what?"

"Or else, before I could skin you alive.."And he headed out, before she could say anything else as she tried run behind him. Still stunned by his words. Jumping and skin her, into bed with him. Oh God. Really?

He felt her pulsations closer to him, even her heartbeat who was racing out loud, whenever he was around he made her feel, alive and real. And for once, Vincent was right in one point, she really was worried about her attraction to him and how wild it might end, even before this case was over. Stupid attraction, when she shouldn't have.

Skin her alive. Shit.

Oh God. Maybe, she really needed help here and it wasn't a therapist that would help her to fix her problems, in one day. Cause, she was attracted to him and it bothered her, very badly.

...

Quiet and focused, Mr. Benvers was sitting into his bed as he tried to finish his sudoku game on his Ipad, a certain present gift coming from his son, being all comfortable here into his blue pyjamas. He felt much better, but couldn't possibly forget what he had seen this early morning when he went out fishing. Twin girls and dead. Conjoined and snatched from each other.

He felt so hopeless when the cop he had called had tried to help him out, when all he could was throwing up his stomach contents out. But now, that he was more calm than he used to be this morning, he did remembered something else this morning. But what?

He only wanted to simply go and fishing at the deck, when he spotted something coming out from the lake. It made him shiver into fear.

Or more like someone had come out. Oh no. His finger stopped moving when a quite disturbing thought had crossed his mind in shock as he kept on staring at his Ipad. Never on his deceased wife's tomb, he wouldn't have this matter to happen. Never.

Oh Jesus. Right. There was a woman that had shown up this morning. A beautiful, drenched and very naked woman long black hair that fell onto her back. Pale skin as snow, emerald eyes and red lips that looked like blood. Much like a very feline creature walking into the river as she rose up to the deck, where he had seen her very formed breasts and nipples looking out to him, her curves moving with attraction and her vagina-

He felt so aroused and wet when he looked down to her. Like a teenager, he felt so wet and shy.

Giving him attraction that he hadn't felt for a very longtime. He watched her pushing herself up to the deck as she sat on the ground, her pale and very rounded breasts looked so real as fat water dripped down from her sensual nipples and then, her eyes shifted up to his, as he got himself exposed from staring at her sensual attire. Shocked by her naked and drenched siren form, Benvers watched her rose up to her bare feet as he stepped back, trying to swallow the saliva back through his throat.

Oh God. He thought, he had an attack here. He remembered her walking close to his height with a very charming smile and even feel her breasts pressing to his clothes where his heartbeat was racing out of control. He felt trapped as she looked to his eyes and touched his cheek with the back of her hand, being so delicate with him.

"Ma'am, you cannot be here-"But she shushed him with a finger. When her voice sounded like a thousands of breaking crystals through his ears. She breathed those words as she responded. "Who says, I cannot be here for an everlasting kiss, sir?" The dark haired and naked woman didn't waited for him to answer as her lips brushed to his own, in surprise. Devouring him like hunger. She closed up her eyes and pushed her tongue into his throat as she would got him trapped with her mouth, unable to shaken to move, he felt her hands slowly moving and touching him from his shoulders to the curve of his butt and grabbed his groin as he groaned in pain out through her lips. She was hurting him, very deeply when he felt her nails clutching into his-Oh God.

She wanted to have sex and in public, right here and now, making him a target to everyone.

She tried to reached up his belt, but had stopped her movement as he stepped away from the kiss in fear, when she just stood up here and looked up as she was surprised. Innocent and confused, for a second. But mostly him. Her lips were bleeding. Drips of blood were falling down to her chin. Oh God, what had he done?

But instead of being angry at him, she let out a cry of pleasure. A wicked smile. Her laughing became an screaming of an wicked banshee who was having pleasure on her very own way. She rose her head up backwards as she kept on screaming, letting out an very loud organism of pleasure by pressing and lifting up her breasts so tight with her hands. Her fingers clutching those delicious sweet darlings and right in front of his shaken sight. Like she was masturbing and touching everything that belonged to her body. Which she was having total control here.

And touching her very violent private parts that kept her on screaming even more than ever. Widler and so vicious, like her own body and soul were both possessed by the devil himself.

Benvers kept on watching her touching herself and on and on all over again. He couldn't even move a muscle. Like he was paralyzed from this spot. Oh God, this nightmare would never end.

And suddenly, the woman stopped all movement as her head got back to his direction which made her hair fall down as they hid her pricky and exposed nipples from his sight. Damn those evil green eyes and piercing through up to his own skin. Her lips, still bleeding, were mocking his features.

"The Biggest Sin never dies.." She had told him as a threat as if it was to remind him that even being a nice person like him, could always become bad, in any way. And then, the dead twins had shown up right down at his feet with their blood making its mark way too large. As he could hear the woman that kept on laughing at him, like a witch. The most evil laugh, he had heard through his entire life.

 _The biggest sin never dies.._

 _Sin never dies.._

 _Sin.._

 _Sin.._

 _Sin.._

"Mr. Benvers?" The man had broken away from his thoughts when a nurse with blond hair tied up into a a ponytail and with a warming smile had knocked to his open-door. Clutching his hands to his Ipad from losing its grip, Benvers looked up as his heartbeat was racing up and fast. Damn, what a nightmare.

This dark haired woman had put a curse on him.

"You have visitors, cops from the 125th precinct, NYPD. Both Detectives, Keller and Chandler insisted to come up here and see you..Hoping you have some other details you forgot to mention, back at the deck.." Details, he forgot to say? Were they suspicious of him now?

Detective Vincent Keller had been patient with him when he got to the crime scene, especially when he had thrown up when he couldn't say anything more, since the girls's sight had petrified him very hard now.

"Mr. Benvers-"

"Alright.."The nurse stepped aside as two people had headed inside of the room. A man and a woman, both quite at the same age and different height as the man looked way taller than the woman here. He had recognized Vincent Keller from his muscular body form and broad shoulders and the fact that he was standing up pretty much like a soldier, even he could really use a needing nap now. That man hadn't shaved or even had the time to comb up his hair for weeks and looked like he needed to refresh himself up. But when his attention had turned towards the woman with a ponytail that kept her wavy dark hair up with the blue shirt and who was standing next to her partner's right side, he felt like he was looking at the mirror.

He felt his heart had skipped up a beat, when he had looked up to her features. She just looked like her. The exact same evil woman who slept and worship the devil kind. Those hazel eyes and red lips of hers looked like they wanted to possess him, again.

"Mr. Benvers? Detectives Vincent Keller and Catherine Chandler are here now to hear you.."However the nurse's voice sounded so far away from his earing as he pushed himself back to his pillows, clutching his fingers to his Ipad. Like he tried to get away from her. His widened eyes kept on looking at the female cop's hauntening and narrowing ones, when she caught him staring up at her, like she was an certain plague to him here.

"Mr. Benvers?"She asked him, looking uncomfortable here, but couldn't say a thing as he sat there and held on his breath in fear as he kept on looking up at her. He watched her lips move. These red lips looking all so familiar to him.

The picture of her, drenching in cold water, the kiss, the way she grasped and lifted up her breasts as she continued on screaming, letting out an organism of dying pleasure.

And cursing him with the dead girls. These precious twins that didn't asked anything bad to happen.

Her.

 _The Biggest Sin never dies.._

That wicked woman was here to punish and finish him for good.

...

 **Ouch. That was quite hard for me to finish this chap, but I did it! Looks like Vincent might remember who Catherine really was at the time of his recovery, he had just given up on the idea of ever trying to reach her up back after she had disappeared before.**

 **And Cat..You really need to control your heartbeat, before it blow out.**

 **And Evan? Oh boy, he's doesn't look so good. Becoming a parent can make you look vulnerable than it seems. I missed him after he got killed, trying to protect VinCat, back at S1.**

 **As for the others characters here and for more revealations on both VinCat's pasts, it would come up soon, same thing for who would probably have to deal with dead twins and a deadly and avenging twin, for the rest of his life.**

 **Thank you for the support, Beasties! I'll see you soon and please review! Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_What on earth is going on, here?_

If there was something that Catherine hated about hospitals here, it was the scent and the sickness. Especially, people's sickness that would drove them mad here.

Evil mind. Which she had experience from before, after spending a few months into a psychiatric ward and enduring hard electroshockings treatements hard enough, to fix up her so-called mental issues that turned out to be beverages issues. However, she might have to switch that matter back into mental issues. Cause someone else was seriously starting to lose it, here.

Which explained Benvers's frightened stare at her presence. How he looked up at her represented everything that would describe the word fear. She wondered if by going to see him in order to have his mind checked up again was a good a idea, after all. Guess not. He looked like he had known her from before and must had him spooked from the way he was looking up at her and only her as if her partner's presence wasn't needed.

Damn, she could feel Vincent's stare being turned to her face and whirled back to the lying man on the bed, clutching his Ipad. The two of them were standing at the foot of the man's bed as they both watched him. Benvers looked so petrified and so focused on her, that he hadn't noticed Vincent's deeping voice calling for him.

"Mr. Benvers?" Shaken, by her partner's voice, but had managed to turn the old man's attention away from hers. For a moment, Cat felt like she was holding her breath, like Benvers couldn't do it without any help, but to just sit there and to stare at her in fear, made her feel uncomfortable. Like she was the bad guy, into the picture.

"Uh, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"We've talked this morning. Well, you actually had called me to report a murder. Two dead girls. Conjoined ones, to specify."Vincent urged the need to not roll up his eyes as he pointed Cat, who stood silent and next to his left side. Sensing Benvers's confusing but worried stare, he added. "My partner here, Detective Chandler wanted to make sure, if you had seen anything else there.."

"Th-There's nothing to say here. I've told you everything that needed to be said, this morning. There was nothing else, here."That was a little too rushed up from here. Cat continued to observe the two men talk as Vincent recalled the event from this early morning. He hid his hands into jacket's pockets, trying to look a little bit comfortable here despite Benvers who looked too shocked to answer.

"That's weird, because Chandler here, believes you were seeing someone during the time you've discovered the girls.." This is where he was heading things up here, right back to the stash with the white powder in it.

"What do you mean?"Trying to be a little more comprensive here than her nosy partner, Cat made a move as she stepped a little closer to the bed, more to Benvers's left side of the bed as his eyes still frightened towards her movements, were watching her as she was some very bad luck to hang out with."A stash with powder was found back at the crime scene and a few spots away to an old cabin. Which explains that someone was right there, when you had discovered the girls-"

"Mind telling us, if you got spooked or been asked if you were interested by buying drugs?" But Cat got cut off from her new partner. She lost count of how many times he had managed to piss her off in a day. Clutching up her hands into fists, she looked around the room as if it could calm her nerves off, but it wasn't for needing to have a drink but to keep herself from punching her partner to the face. How dare he made her feel like this! Damn, that asshole. However, Mr. Benvers just shook his head as his stare went back to the male cop who folded his arms to his chest as he watched the victim with a frown as if he was the one who got himself caught. Close enough to have a heart attack even if the old man wasn't hooked into machines anyways.

"Oh Good Lord. No! I would never buy any kind of drugs around here.."He was totally shaken here and his eyes could admit the truth from them.

"You know anyone who does around the deck?" Cat's attention went right back to the two men who were still talking.

"Not in my concern. Ever since my retirement and my wife's death, I've decided to sell everything. Made my will as I'm getting older everyday had sold the house, home and cell phones gave everything to my children and left the city for the countryside, exploring the nature, the forest, the river. A wodden chalet for me to spend the rest of my life over there and surrounded by real nature. Until I got a call from my son last night.."

"What call?" Vincent had raised an eyebrow in wonder when the old man explained."From the nearest phone cabin to the country side area. My son managed to track me down, so I know. Saying that his four year old his daughter, Emma had started to suspect that her friends were not going to play outside with her. That she'd been waiting for two long weeks for them to come out, but nothing came out." Ok. True.

"Her friends. Didn't your son gave you any names in particular?"

"Twins. It was their nickname to both Michelle and Michaella Wang.."Trying to hide her stunning stare from that revealation, Cat blinked twice to that statement. Did she heard right? Michelle and Michaella were both June and Brian Wang's twins, from what she could remember or so. If her brain could still function, despite. June was her cousin from her mother's side, her aunt Lillian Wu. However, despite Aunt Lillian being so nice and generous towards her, her cousin wasn't. June was somehow very jealous, from the last time she had seen her, from high school and went straight into law and got married right away. Bringing so much honor and dignity to the family. When Cat felt like she hadn't acclompished anything worthwhile comparing to her successful and beautiful cousin June.

"I'm sorry, you said what?" Benvers cleared up his throat as he repeated his answer, again.

"The twins. Michelle and Michella Wang. My son heard rumors saying that they were reported missing a longtime ago, but your precinct gave up because of the lacking of evidence. Their parents, the Wangs looked around the neighbourhood for days and even tried to put pictures of their girls up by talking to strangers one by one around."

"And you had no idea about them being missing?"Cat tried to remain calm even if the old man tried to explain to the two of them here.

"I've told you, that I've gotten away to find peace, until my son had called. Unaware of the news since I've been away for so long. I took the train, taken the bus to come up here, into this hauntening city of yours and and rent up a boat for three to four days in the meantime, to help my son and family."Benvers struggled to breathe normaly despite the threatening tears burning his eyes as he kept on going. "However after this morning, after I pulled them up together from the lake and so lifeless-"

"You knew it was them.."had followed Cat looking back at him. "The missing conjoined twins. I meant.." Benvers turned his eyes right back to into meeting hers. Sad ones and so far different from that other beautiful and vicious woman who had casted a spell on him. The same one with the wild eyes looking right back to him with that dirty and wicked smile and that exposed and naked body waiting for him to fuck-No, Chandler looked so far different and compassionate. Nice and beautiful and most patient when it comes to stand with that arrogant partner of hers. However, he was still scared of her.

"Conjoined?" He heard about these tales about two people being stuck to a body before, but never once had thought it could become real. The so delicate female cop had shrugged her shoulders as she added."It doesn't happen to everywhere around, but cases like them still exists. Two people sharing one body or not..Which explains why they were separated when you first found them in the water.."

"But why?"

"Because, mother nature here is all screwed up. A whole mess. That's why.."had rushed Vincent right back with a annoyed sigh. "It's the mess that the human kind has to go through with.."He looked back to his partner as he mentioned with a stare to shut up and let him do the whole thing now. Cat had a feeling that he has been watching Benvers looking right back as she was a witch that needed to be taken down and the fact that the victim was so scared because of her presence here. Jealousy, maybe? Or else, Keller didn't liked the way she was looking at the old man as he went back to the real problem here. Which annoyed Cat. The old man had really no idea about if someone had stepped into the scene or not.

"But to go way back to the stash, you really have no idea who could have been there during that time, no?"But when the old man had tried to shake his head in denial once again, Cat had added, almost thoughtful.

"But, it could be that you weren't the only one who'd seen them dead..He or she may had took the run when you pulled the twins out from the river.." It made sense now. Maybe Benvers didn't see anyone around, but the hint that some unknown person was right behind him and dropped the stash and took the leave later on after getting spooked from the sight. It could be another theory to think.

Benvers had just recalled his alibi here. He came here to comfort his granddaughter and son and went fishing here. Nothing that screamed that he had comitted a murder here. He was total innocent here and out of picture. If so, then why did he looked like he wanted to say more, and the expression on his face was telling her something here. Like he had known her from before.

"Look, I told you all I had to say this morning and even had to confirm about my alibi here. To both of you. If you're accusing me of being capable to commit a murder, you'll have to face my lawyer-" Here goes the same sentence that Cat had once heard before and after being ten years as a detective, which had never gotten old. The lawyer threat never gets old. And which made Vincent scoff in pure mockery state as Cat looked up to him with a raised and wondered eyebrow here. That laugh was anything but funny here, but the way it made his dimples raise up made her heart race, but put her mind into shame here.

"Relax, old man. We were just recalling your story once again. Just to make sure you weren't lying here. I had no reason to doubt your version here but my partner wanted to make sure, that you weren't making all this crap on your own or forgetting any important details here-"

"But it never hurts to recall your facts, all over again."And when she felt Keller's glare right back to her face, she lifted up her eyes up to him so she could tell him that she wasn't kidding around. As a way to shut him up. "Cause, if you ever got yourself caught and lying to two cops, you wouldn't have it easier to the next time.." Her heart may race out of control here whenever she was around Keller, but her head was standing straight to her main hold balance on which was good or bad.

And Vincent Keller was definally the bad one, that her consience was trying to tell her by keeping her hands off of touching any limb of his attractive body presence. Oh Yeah, she was taking things under control.

...

"I knew it was just a waste of time-"She cut him off as they both walked out from the elevator together or more like she was trying to catch him up from behind. After they got both the answers from Benvers, they had headed out from his room, Vincent first with both hands on his leathered jacket's pockets, without thanking the old man which she did and whirled around to catch him back.

"But we do know for sure now that he had an solid alibi. That he had come up here for his son and grandaughter. But it still doesn't matches things with the stash that was left over the crime scene-"However, still in pissed mood, Vincent managed to cut things once again. Shutting up her mouth as she hated to be ignored or to be cutted off here, even by an handsome devilish man, like man.

"Still. It was still a stupid waste thing to do so. Don't mind my thinking into your crap investigation of wanting to questionate the shaken old man once again.."

"Excuse me? Just to remind you this-I wasn't there when he had found out about the dead twins which left him shocked, you know?"

"And where were you? Getting reinstrainded as an living human being or getting yourself another red wine bottle-"

"Really? I'm not even going to that point here. So you better skip that part, if you wanna live.."Oh damn. Cat had caught herself to that sentence. Did she really had said that and out loud? There she was on the first day at the job and her partner was making things hard here, not only he tried to talk bad with her, but did tried to put her under her weakiest point here. Using past demons and boy, they were many of them.

"Why did I just offended you here?" She stopped her move as her legs couldn't just move on their own anymore. She watched him whirled around as his hard features were staring right back to her. She shivered to his glare almost froze to his sight. Damn, he got her right into the gut here. Her knuckles were about to break so much as they wanted to release their hold from being held. Controling her anger, despite being challenged by that random partner of hers. And she didn't wanted to show him any fear or letting herself falling into his threats.

"I don't have any problem here-"

"If that so, then why did Benvers looked up at you like you were a bad man here?" No doubt about the old man that looked up at her as if she was a witch hauntening his nightmares from a longtime ago. Like he had known her, before.

"You think I know that?" Vincent just scoffed as if it was obvious enough.

"Who knows? The way, he was looking up at you gave him creeps and how fast he spoke. Means he must know something and didn't told us about and for this point, I agree it was good to re-check his story. Let's just say he's been caught into a lie here.."

"What makes you think he was lying us, about? What did he held back?" Faking an stunning expression, she waited for him to answer.

"Meeting you." With a scoff, he took out from his pocket an tape recorder with its red high lighting on, which means it had all the recording he needed to prove here. Cat just stared up at him in , that bastard had recorded their interview with Benvers and without her or the victim's permission or without a warrant here, cause Keller liked to play pushing dirty things here and making the victim panic as well if he or she ever gets caught into a lie which was the case about Benvers.

And it was quite true here, he did looked frightened by her presence which surprised her partner and decided to record the interview as an a blackmail thing if their paths would ever have cross up over again.

"You had recordered everything?"

"Just a way for him to be reminded to not get away with murder here. Cause if he hides anything else that we both don't know here. I'll have to go more harder and dig into his head, until he would come and beg for mercy. When his ass ends up into trial." And then, what? He'll use police brutality, if they didn't get anything else on Benvers's alibi?

"Keller, how dare you-It's against the law here-"

"Against the law, you say? Says the woman who broke every rule for a so-called monster like the very late Lowan."Vincent had brought the ex A.D.'s name right back to her shocking face. No, Not Gabe. He really wanted to bring her down here. "Heard he had perished at the hospital, when he had saved his partner's life from the explosion bridge and I bet the guy must be rolling down to his grave and deceived by how his partner turned out to be now.." She watched him lifting his eyes right down and up as if she was a disguting creature that was still living here in this world. Mother's screwed up world, like he had said before.

He really wanted to bring her down, here. However, Cat tried to remain calm and quiet, refusing to let out a sound that she might regret soon or later. Despitehaving the urge to cry-No, to crash his laughing face. Vincent's laughing and mockering features as he kept on holding the tape into his hand to her face, like a threat.

"I hit a spot, didn't I?" Oh, he sure did. She looked pissed, despite her angry eyes that wanted to claw him alive here and were moisted. Realizing that she won't say a word, Vincent's mocking smile had gone back into a frown when his phone had vibrated into his jeans's back pocket. He stopped the recording from the tape and with his free hand, he retrieved his phone as he stared right back onto it. He grimaced when he went up to check up the e-mail that had been send to him.

"Looks like it's Vargas and she doesn't look that much happy than you are now.." He whirled his phone around to show her the text that Tess has typed and it didn't looked good, for the both of them here. Cat knew for a second that she was so gonna be screwed up here, when her eyes read Tess's text.

 _'Cat, there was some important information that you've kept from me and regarding the twins's case here. That you and I really need to talk here!'_

Trying to swallow her saliva back down through her throat, Cat had known from this statement, Tess's statement mostly and it meant trouble. Information that she didn't had the guts to share from way back or maybe didn't had the time to share, since she was so caught up into saving the world, as her mother would always love to joke about.

So much for coming back uh?

...

"Remind me this; why couldn't I just pull you out from this case?"

"Because you're my best friend and that you do trust me?" Tess stopped to pace around while she stood behind her desk with both hands on her hips and stared right back to her so-called friend with a frown. When Cat tried to look small into the visitor chair.

"And you think by letting you go and answer to your cousin's door, would be a wise thing to do?"No, it wouldn't. Especially, when that person you're about to announce about your kid being dead is in fact your own flesh and blood, that you haven't seen for years.

"You're the captain here. Not me. You're the one who put me into this case-"

"Until I figured out that the twins actually belonged to your cousin. A certain June Wang, from your mother's side, if I'm correct?"Ouch, Tess was getting a little too mad here.

"Yes, you are in the right spot here.." When she and Vincent went right back to the station that looked quite empty here, execption for the officers in blue uniform walking around. With Nathan and James out gone to speak with the Wangs's colleagues and Frank and Tori who rushed back to the crime scene after they've been giving a fair warning from their captain, espicially Tori who was caught bullying Cat and seeing an dashing ex-con who turned out as an FBI consultant later on, Neal Caddell, a guy who the word trouble wasn't unknown to him and not quite the good moment though. But that's another story. Tess was up to her door and was waiting for her to come inside and boy, she did not looked good. Tess waved up to Cat to come into her office and alone, which meant without her annoying partner with her. Tension was flooing mad in this place as she sat down the visitor's chair when pictures of both Michelle and Michaella were dropped onto the desk at her view. Damn, it was the girls all happy, despite the fact they had once shared the same body. Cat looked right up to Tess who was mumbling to herself as she paced back to forth and right behind her desk.

And Benvers was right. It was the girls indeed, but it was gonna be a hell of a mess to announce to the parents about the way of how they had spent their last moments in pure and remorseless agony. And she really didn't want to see June again, after all these years.

"Look, Tess, I really I had no idea about the girls being June's twins, until now.." Until the name had come out from Benvers, she did not know. Tess had shot her a hard glare as she folded her arms toward her ex-partner.

"Yeah. Webster had informed me about the twins being missing, along with their babysitter, two weeks ago. Cops went into the research, but dropped because of the lack of evidence. Until now." Tess paused as she gaved Cat a hard stare. "You do know what happens when a cop gets to close to someone, Cat, especially when the case becomes close to the cop and family members. And still, I've decided to keep you in it.."Even if she'd been wincing, at the start, Cat couldn't helped but to look stunned at the end of it.

"Why?"

"Because I know you can separate both work and emotion here. But still, you haven't told me about you and June being cousins-"But Cat was quick enough to explain, knowing that she has a lot from her sleeve to prove.

"We never got connected, ever. We weren't even close, despite my mother's sisters, Vivian and Claire who often come around to see Heather and I. We weren't close, June and I.."That sounded like the truth here. However, Tess wanted to know more here.

"What about your other cousins?"

"They all went to their separate ways with promises that they would come back for Christmas and Easter, but with work, I hardly had any free time. Tess, I'm telling you the truth..I didn't had any contact with either of them, ever since a very longtime."Quite true here. And mostly, because Cat was always busy with work and with booze which was always the perfect excuse to avoid the rest of the Chandler and Wu family. Even Heather, who was quite of the victim and was the first one to despite her ever since she had appeared back from the dead. Heather was left over from the family drama. The nice and good daughter, while Cat felt that she had been deflected from them.

"I don't know Cat..My mind keeps telling me that I should let you go with this case, but my guts says no, either way..Or even losing my job.."

"You're afraid that I might collapse and fall right back into the way I was before?" The female captain here tried her best to look defeated, depite the fact that she couldn't erease the worry feeling into her gut.

"It's not what I meant.."

"But I'm sure you're thinking of it.."She added trying to get her friend's attention, when Tess just shook her head away from her."Tess, I'm not that person anymore and you know that.."

"Then why didn't you say anything about your mom's sisters or cousins, so?"

"Because I didn't felt it, or it didn't crossed up to my mind, just as much like you don't like to talk about your brothers and family drama thing here.."

"It's a good point, but I still don't like it, despite you being strong enough to handle it. It just won't be easy with reconnecting with long and distance cousins, Cat..It's a very delicate situation." Tess pulled her chair and sat as she put her elbows to her desk, staring at her with a frown. Nobody was born without sin and Cat had known how many and uncounted they were inside.

"I know, but I won't mess it up. At I would try, at first.."

"You're sure, you haven't touched a drink, Cat?" But Cat shook her head.

"Almost twelve to a year, I haven't..And I won't fall into it, all over again.."Even if she really felt like needing a drink, she did try to push the feeling away. However with the stress that Vincent had put her through, lately. It just won't be easy to ignore for the time being.

"And how's things with Keller?" Speaking about the devil..Cat felt she wanted to roll up her eyes, just to hear her new partner's name here.

"Other than being an ass, I'm doing okay, here or at least, I didn't freaked out yet.."She had tried to lighten up the situation here as Tess shared her smile too. And that ring on her finger. Cat really wanted to make her bestfriend talk about that mysterious man who might be strong enough to share her life with her as a new wife and cop. Lucky Tess. A woman like her who had said that she would never settle down, because she looked too intimidating, according to Grandma Vargas.

"And Dylan? Didn't she asked any questions?" Despite her return to the city, Cat still felt unseasy about her ex-boss from the security departement who might have second thoughts about leaving her alone and made her feel unsecure to always have to look up over her shoulder. But the captain here just shrugged as if that detail didn't bottered her, at all.

"About that bitch, you mean? Don't worry, one of my brothers's wifes is a lawyer and told her to back things off way. Way too nicely. Cause if I were her, I would have gone more verbually and being an much more bitch woman than Dylan..Don't worry, I got your ass covered here.." Tess was known to be the loudmouth into the precinct and often scared the cops, especially the male ones. She owned her too much.

"Thanks Tess, I owe you big-.."

"You just focus on the twins case and don't let it get into you, or else I'll have to pull you off of it..You keep by playing 'Saint Cat' and let me handle Dylan, ok?" Too late for 'Saint Cat' now. The petite brunette just chuckled nervously at her best friend's way of speaking things up. But Tess wasn't done with her phrase.

"And keep an eye on Keller, as well.."Cat just frowned by wrinkling up her nose, way too cute.

"He's an ass, Tess. He's not only an ass, he's rude and arrogant. I can't believe you put me up with him-"But Tess held an hand as she stopped her from talking up here.

"You'll get used to him. He's not such a bad guy, once you get to know him better. Trust me, my husband knows better than me.."Tess had added, trying to explain."And since you're making your coming back here, I thought it would have been the perfect opportunity to watch over him, since I just don't trust him of handling the work on his own. You see-None of the others detectives here wants to work with him..Since that undercover work.." The subject about Vincent's undercover's work had brought up Cat's attention. She was so curious to know about it.

"What undercover work? When he was into Narcotics and drugs?"

"Sort of..But it went wrong. Keller was left for dead when a homeless guy had found him, laying facedown with blood on the streets, late at night."had started Tess with a sigh looking down on her desk, trying to recall these awful moments, way back then as Cat tried to listen up to the story, with a careful eye. "In critical condition, Keller ended up in a coma with the uncertainity of ever waking up again. With the hard beating he took, scratches into his face, broken legs, fractured ribs, took three bullets. Two in the abdomen area, which had almost crushed his right lung and one to the back, close to his spine, which explained why it took him seven months to restart on walking again, and add internal hemorrhage into the head, to end the drama here." She rose her head as she pushed her curly hair away from her eyes, realizing that Cat kept on listenening, being serious as she was. Damn, she really wanted to crack up here. "A very bad head injury, that could had left him braindead. It was so bad, Cat. So bad. The guy was into a bad mess here. Doctors believed he didn't have the chance to survive, none of us did. But despite being hooked into too many machines, including an respirator that kept him alive, Vincent had the guts to prove us wrong here." It was no doubt here, Keller gave her the impression of being an such tough guy who had come out from a living hell here.

"How can you tell?" Cat felt the captain's hard stare on her face as she blurted this one line out.

"Let's just say, that there was some 'guardian angel' who kept on watching over him, during these three long months. Someone who kept him company, by sitting next to him and reading to him. A certain DHS Agent Catherine Chandler, who was new to her job kept on watching over him, despite being harrassed by another agent who tried to kill the ex-A.D. Gabe Lowan. She managed to still keep a brave face whenever she had stepped inside of Keller's room. Trying to assure and to comfort the poor guy, while she faced the fear of being side- tracked." Touché. Tess had managed to find out about the truth here as Cat tried to look away, being caught like a kid whose hand was caught into the cookie jar.

"I had no idea it was Keller. I mean, since he was being protected as an John Doe, by the precinct." She tried to find a reason. "I only did recognized that it was him by the eyes, this morning. For my first official job as an agent, I only was told to guard him for protection since the departement took the drug case but I believed it failed when Dylan was focussing her ass on mine and Gabe's. When another undercover cop ended up dead, uh?" There was no way for her to say that she may had fallen for a sleeping guy while she was being on guard, by reading him stories and to make him feel comfortable, so that he would slowly come out from his eternal slumber. Say that again, dreamer.

"Carmenita Lafferty was later found dead, two weeks after Keller had woken up. Keller had informed the FBI, since the case went straight to their hands, right after Dylan's failure of work. When she should had put her emotions aside and face the real situation. It was FBI Agents, Robert Reynolds and Dana Landon who took the case and had talked to Keller and the rest of us. And you know what else is there, Cat?"had asked Tess when Cat turned her head back to her friend and waited for the worst to come.

"No?"

"Lafferty used to be Tori Windsor's best friend and partner, before. So don't be surprised if 'Missy knows everything' is sending you death glares, okay?" No wonder, why the red head girl was giving her an hard time lately. Tori was blaming her for her partner's death and with her ass being here was the proof of it. Another reason to feel unwelcomed here.

"But Keller had survived the trauma, didn't he?" However, the captain wasn't smiling at this point when she added back.

"Yup, he did. But he was no longer the same, ever since he had heard Lafferty's death. He shut everything down and I mean everything, Cat. Including the savior whom saved him from death's doors, whom he really wanted to find."Really, he really wanted to find her?She felt so flattered and relieved. But still. Okay, Tess did figured out the truth. Vincent really wanted to find her, at the end. He must have been devastated to learn that she may had passed away from that explosion bridge. Which was the only way to escape by faking her death so that she could fix the most of her problems. But Vincent? Leaving him into the unknown was hard, back then.

Especially when he was the only man who was keeping her sane during the time when she was staying at the psychiatric ward. Confronting demons and finding her way up back to her feet. He managed to make her feel better, when times were hard for her. However, he gave into hope of trying to find her and went on into another and dark path, instead.

"That's why nobody wanted to work with him, because he sort of became very dark quite a frightenening living zombie figure. And in rehab, he had to go through later on was an hell of a shitty work, if you excuse my language. All he ever did was working like a wolf and always had been the one who pulled the rope around the bad guy's neck. Way more easier, than any other cop would have done, alone." had concluded Tess, at the very end like she had crossed an long and very tirrying marathon as she tried to catch up with her breath. Oh God. It was a lot to take in here, from what Cat had guessed trying to blink up her eyelids as she tried to adjust what she just had heard for closed up her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a breath out, trying to calm down here.

That explains it. Keller lived on hatred and revenge and was the one who wanted to do things on his own way, no matter what. From what Cat had understood here. Vincent Keller had become dark when the justice had failed on saving another life. A reason for him to be rude on her first day back to work, cause she was the reason of why Lafferty had ended up dead. Oh God. She now understood the problem. She was not only a threat to Keller and Windsor, but to everyone else here in this precinct. The others cops might hold bad grudges against her and it could be possible. Looks could kill, just ask Vincent Keller who might as well, hate her once her back is being , Tess knew better the situation than them all. After what seemed to be a few minutes of silence, Cat had opened up her eyes and dropped her fingers from her nose, trying to look normal as she could. No time for an anxiety attack here.

"You have any clues on the autopsy? I mean with the twins?"She tried to go back into the real work as she pushed an very hauntening Keller away into her mind.

"It's too early to release anything yet, since Evan can't do it.." Evan got sick, why?

"What do you mean?"

"He felt sick and called my husband J.T. Forbes to do it since he had a baby; he become a little sensitive. It might take a few days for him to release anymore details than the fact that the two of them were slaughted to death in cold blood though.." Evan became a daddy? Cat couldn't believe it for a second. The same man who had a secret crush on her, while they were working together before had become a daddy to a toddler? Whoever that woman was, she sure could be a lucky lady here. Good, he deserved way better than an ex-alchoolic girl like her here.

But Evan who was about to puke out? It quite sounded funny to her mind. Which she would never whisper a word to him about that matter.

"Alright..And the babysitter? You said that there was another person missing here.."An babysitter missing as well? She was just surprised to hear that as well too.

"It camed out of the blue, I know."added the captain back in."We would look foreward into it. Once I go and talk to the press outside. Angela Mendez might had been missing on the same day with the twins. She could be dead by now too as we speak.." Great another missing and dead body into the picture. With a sobered look, Cat nodded as Tess went back to the old man in the hospital.

"Anything on Benvers?"The report on Benvers of course.

"He's currently resting now." And spooked, she almost had added. "And has an alibi, stating that he'd been at his cabin after his wife had passed away. So, by the time when the two girls were missing, he was far away from here. Until, his son had called him and said that his young daughter Emma suspected that something was wrong with the girls not showing up, after two weeks..Keller took the nesserary notes, names, datas, adresses, etc.."And had recordered the entire interview under secret here as he could use the tape as an blackmail thing, if Benvers was found lying to the cops. He may as well put the rope around his throat, in order to make him spit the Tess had admitted. But only if he had been caught lying here.

"And that must be during the time where both June and Brian were both looking for the girls, but cops had abondonned the research from lack of evidence..Until now, since two bodies had been found and that we may have more answers now.." The new cop here just winced at this answer as her captain pointed the pictures onto the desk.

"So that the family may find more closure and might be able to go through their grief.."It wouldn't be so hard to forget once she'll see June's distraughted face just right back to hers, after she would open up her door to her face. Hopping she would find the strength to stand up to her so well respected and successful cousin, after all that time.

"Not always easy, Cat. I'm taking a huge risk by letting you in this case, when I shouldn't be. So you better not mess this up. It's not everyone who has a second chance at life. You understand?" Tess did looked worried not only for her sake, but for her own too. Her job could be at risk and she didn't wanted to lose it over a risky choice here. By letting Cat an very personal case into her hands. Cause if Chief Ward ever finds out..Tess could be in trouble if Cat doesn't control her emotions for this kind of matter.

"I do.."

"Webster and Hunter went to the law firm were both the Wangs work to ask questions to the colleagues. Windsor and Gaines went back to the crime scene since they were snooping around, especially Windsor.."

"Why?" Intrigued, Cat watched her friend rolling up her eyes, annoyed.

"She has a big mouth that needed to be zipped. So, I did zipped her up when it was needed, by doubbling up her hours.."

"You did that?"Cat had almost smiled. It was true that the red haired woman irritated her when she first stepped inside. Tori Windsor had a way to show off and to tell everyone who is the boss with a glare, but Cat wasn't impressed and wasn't afraid of being bullied or anything by an once spoiled brat like the red head girl. She knew how to defend herself and has the voice to do it, without using violence. Like they say; Kill em with kindness was much more easy and fun to do, so. She wasn't responsible of anyone's death here. Lafferty's death wasn't her fault, but Dylan's. Proud of herself, Tess shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, but she went back down to buissness.

"You and Keller would have to do the hard thing here and it's telling the parents that their twin girls were found dead, today and on trying to talk to Benvers's son and daughter, much later on..But I think you already had known that, no?" She added back as Cat nodded with a sigh. Trying to look courageous here. If she managed to stop drinking and faced the right light here, she could face Keller any time. Even if he dared her into an arm wrestling.

Which she might lose with her tiny and small broadered shoulders and arms, comparing to Keller's whose arms looked like he had to go though of a tons and tons wrestling matches and lifted heavy heights, in rehab. And these hands, they looked like they were brought up to kill. It just frightened her.

"Yeah.."

"Sure thing."Tess had followed as she was about to make the female go away, until something caught her up, making herself jerk up her attention right back up as Cat was about to sat up from her chair."Cat?" The woman stopped her move as she was told to stay put and stared back at her, alerted by her captain's voice.

"Other than Heather, you don't have any other sibling snooping around, do you?"That question took Cat out of surprise from what Tess could observe. She watched her narrowing up her eyebrows as both of her eyes lifted back to the left to the right, as she tried to look deep down to her thoughts as she made a firm line with her lips. After a few seconds, Cat just shook up her head in denial.

"Not that I know..Why?"

"Just asking. You can go now.." The question had come out of the blue here. What if someone close like a family member wanted to get rid of the twins, by revenge? It couldn't be Cat. It just couldn't. She wasn't the type of person who would commit an terrible act of violence. She sure did saved Gabe once from an agent who was trying to kill him, but wasn't the type who would want to commit an murder, voluntarily meaning. She did admitted that she had lost any contact with her family ever since a longtime ago. So, why whould she? She had no reason, at all. Who wanted to punish June and Brian Wang here? With a firm nod, Cat stood up from her chair and turned to leave the office as Tess leaned to her chair with her mind surrounded by unanswered questions as she watched her ex-partner leave. Cat really wanted to redeem herself from her mistakes. But what about Vincent? Would he ever found the truth about his once savior who had rescued him from death's doors? Would Cat be able to tell him, one day?

Cat really wanted this chance to be a success and didn't wanted to blow anything, when things had gone bad for her, before. And the booze had been a part of it and not to exclude Vannessa Chandler's murder, years ago.

Like Nathan had said. It's all in the family and family drama only gets when secrets from the grave have an splendid way of coming out. Tess had really no idea whatever past Cat's family had to go through because her ex-partner had never told her before. But now that the case about the twins is slowly about to be re-opened, it could go bad for Cat whose family's secrets would be exposed to the light. Including her past, all over again.

...

He waited outside from the precinct through the cold weather as he couldn't handle by being surrounded by so many people. Including her.

 _Catherine Chandler._

Vincent didn't know why, but he couldn't shake that feeling away from his gut. When he had managed to shut everything down, she had found a way to get herself into him, which scared him. She did scared him by wanting to come inside.

He leaned his back towards the black mustang car, with both hands into his pockets, taking deep breaths and trying to relax, even if he couldn't. He closed his eyes as he tried to fight and push the anxiety feeling away. He could feel his trembling knuckles were about to break from anger in anytime soon. Damn, he felt like his whole body wanted to explode and being with her didn't made things way easier. He hated losing control here, especially when it was a woman who made lose all function here. A beautiful, willing and stubborn woman like her.

 _Catherine Chandler._

She felt familiar. Her name, mostly. He didn't know why and how come, but it did. Troubled him. Ever since he first laid his eyes on her, Vincent felt like his body wanted to explode when he had first seen her and staring up at him, like a ghost. Her scent was so toxicating.

And lashing out his anger straight to her face, didn't made him feel any good as he wished that might had.

He felt his own erection had got him mad, just to look up to her and wanted to strip her all over from her clothes, so that he could take her up to his arms with her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck as he would push her to the wall. Feeling the fever all over him as he would devour her, completely like an very hungry animal here. At least, take the chance to taste and savour her half opening rosy lips and devouring her breasts and nipples, going deep down and rub her hard until he could make her scream his name, by clutching herself to him, touching his shoulders, his hard back with her silken fingers all over him and nipping his neck. As they would soar for many and uncounted times, non- stop and by making their bodies go wild , he would have loved that..Damn. He pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated groan.

It's been a very longtime that he ever felt so much alive. Without any reason that he couldn't even explain or even to himself, Catherine Chandler made him feel alive. Feeling so much better with her by his side...

 _"I don't know if there's some part of you that can hear me inside of your mind, but I don't think I can handle any of this! Not on my own. I'm so scared about tomorrow so much that I don't wanna to die. There is so many things that I wanna to explore and see here. Including you being with me. If you ever get the chance to wake up. Please, if you can give me any sign here, I'll be ready to hear..Please!"_

Vincent jerked up awake with a gasping sound coming out from his mouth. And stunned by that sudden thought. Damn, he even felt his own heart racing up into madness. He passed his fingers through his uncombed hair as he tried to compose with himself here. Be calm, man, he had told himself. Memories. He had tried to push them away from coming back. So that he could focus on becoming an better avenger. And yet, the thought of a woman crying to his side and squeezing his hand hard was making its way back into him and making him feel crazy here. He even felt her dripping tears falling down to his face as she begged him to give her an pleading answer. He made sure that nobody on the streets were giving him weird stares around.

That woman had the same voice like his new partner. Catherine Chandler. They could be the same person. No, that couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be. Because this woman, this savior he once had named her before, simply just didn't excist at all. It was all his imagination here. It was all in his mind. She never excisted. Never did. Like anyone had said or did conviced him. He had come out from his slumber, because he had been lucky to survive and that was it. There wasn't any woman by his side, during the time he had been away. There wasn't a woman's crying voice begging him to give her a sign of any hope..

"You're not taking your truck?"Damn, she got him under surprise here so much as he almost had knocked his head off to the car. When Cat had suddenly appereared and right in front of him.

"Uh, it needs gaz and I don't wanna run out of it.." It was a lame excuse, but he could had come up with? He watched her folding up her arms to her chest, pressing them to her jacket as her green orbs moved slowly down to his waist. Where his glock was inside of his holster and with his badge hanging to his waist and belt here. Worse. He felt like she was watching him all over him.

"You've took your gun.."

"I know.."

"I never saw you with one.."Who did? He rolled his eyes up.

"Because it was inside of my truck?"Where it was locked in its safe glove it didn't stopped Cat from demanding to know more.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like I didn't need it?"

"Why?" Good. She was just annoying with her questions here.

"Because I can also use my hands as a weapon to attack someone, in self defense, maybe?"It sounded like an attack as he watched her lips pursing and tight from bitting them up.

"Did you ever attacked someone, in the line of the duty?" Okay. He had spooked her up from the way her eyes were blinking trying to adjust the shock. He licked up his lip pretty amused by the situation. It was just too easy, here.

"Would you like to be the first person to experience it?" Vincent watched her expression changing into a frown and the way her eyebrows were scowling meant that she had enough to be laughed or browbeated by him. He couldn't helped but smirked to her frustrated features. He got her in. Good, if it was the way that it had to be during the long drive here. Then so be it.

She walked away from him by rounding up the back of her car as she opened up her car's front doors with her car's mini controller. Took the handle of her door open and slided inside of it, by being in front of the wheel and closed up her door back. Without waiting for him to come in.

Once he was inside, had locked up his door, had sat into the passenger's seat and pulled the safe belt on him, she started to put the car into gear when she heard him speak. After that little alternation they just had a few minutes before.

"So, where are we going?" He looked behind of theirs backs as the car was stepping back to get out off the parking while she stared straight up to the front view.

"To the Wangs and announcing them the bad news..And trying to locate Benvers's son on the way out. Vargas's words. Not mine." So, the girl liked to re-check all things up and to make them sure they were all true. It might be an habit from being a cop since almost ten years.

"Okay and?"

"And seeing my aunt Vivian Wu and cousin June Wang, just doesn't please me to do the favor here, but since we're all family here. It better be from my mouth than some other people telling them about the dead twins, here.."Surprised. He wasn't expected to hear that coming from her. Vincent turned his head to face her very pissed off face and from the way she was clutching her hands to the wheel, angered. Still frustrated, Cat turned her eyes to meet his. She could tell that he was surprised. Well, so be it, mister.

"What? I didn't revealed to you that June was the most snobish and bitchy cousin from my so-called family that liked to despise and make fun of me from many years before? Well, now you know.."

She got him tighted up to her confirmation, that he managed to keep his mouth shut as the car left away from the parking. But what had gotten him out of control, it was her saying that someone may had been watching in hiding from that cabin. Her green eyes may have looked frightened and wild with fear, but not in the way an ex-alchoholic who have looked. Leaning his elbow to the window, Vincent looked from his corner at the woman whose beautiful and tired eyes looking out on the road as she drove in silence. He simply shook his head at this sight.

No. Chandler looked very much truthfull and real. Not fake. But also very beautiful from inside and out. So much, that she somehow held his racing heart into captive. Her hold on him was so strong, that frightened him from the inside.

...

 **There we go again. I know it wasn't as much as I expected, but when you have a stupid cold and an running nose, it's not that much easy!**

 **Looks like Tess had told Cat the truth about Vincent's background and work. Including the supposed savior who had saved him before. Until he gave up.**

 **And no, Vincent hadn't forgotten about the woman who saved him before. He just pushed all memories away. Until, Cat had found the key to unlock them out. so much, that scares him from losing control.**

 **Thanks again, Beasties! I send all my love to you and to Beastie Amy who's fighting cancer at the moment. If my dad had managed to make through, I'm sure she would too!**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the crime scene, Tori hugged herself from the cold weather. Weather that wasn't there a few hours ago. Great, she missed the summer feeling here. Damn, everything was starting to freeze up here and it was only on the early days of an starting fall. But it was New York here, not Florida. Despite the messy river that was right into her view.

After putting the bodies into the van and leaving them into the morgue team, Evan mostly, she didn't knew what else to look up from. Other than bodies's fingerprints there was nothing left.

There was nothing left to look up now. Benvers was at the hospital and he was the only witness left to the crime scene. Not to mention, he was the one who had pulled the girls out from the river. Quite a shock for a old man to see. And the very unsual thing to experience, though. No one else was there, expect for him and yet her captain wanted Frank and herself back to the crime scene, once again.

Damn, Vargas. She must have had heard that she was giving the 'so innocent' Cat Chandler, an hard time, here. No wonder, Vargas had send her ass back up here with an old ass with Gaines.

And the fact she was involved with Neal Caddell, the ex-con who had turned to be the FBI consultor. He was a man whom she tried to avoid from before. She really tried to cut him off from her sight, however the man was there and everywhere when the FBI was involved into NYPD's cases and did he liked to piss her off from before. It annoyed her ever since she had arrested him once, when she was still in her blue uniform, with hair tied up into a bun and hidden into the black hat, black pants and shiny shoes. It was the time, when she was paired up with Lafferty who was also in uniform.

Damn. Caddell was an handsome bad guy before, when he had his hands behind his head as he was facing the wall right in front of his nose, while she was the one who had touched him, his white shirt, black pants, everywhere, as a cop. Not as a woman. But when he'd been asked to turn around, she couldn't helped but to look up to his blue sky eyes and messy and tousled brown hair to his forehead and the way he looked down up to her made her cheeks heating up like a high school girl back then. Not to mention that he was very broad, coming from his shoulders until his private forms..Damn, she almost did froze when he looked up to her with an amused smirk.

"My, my, my. It's not everyday that I get to be checked by an hottie cop with red hair here-"

"Shut up!"

"You almost look like my ex here. I believe her name was Rebecca or Rachel, I don't know anymore-"

"You know, you have the right to remain silent here or else everything you might say might end up going against you. Aren't we clear here?"

"And a woman who gives a man orders, I kinda like that. Bossy, especially when she does-Hmph.."She remembered him giving up on his smirk that turned changed into a painful one letting out a groan through his closed up teeth as she had grabbed his his excited groin. He closed up his eyes trying to deal with the pain, while her green orbs were not so amused by his out going attitude here. Damn, she could even hear her partner chuckling behind her back. So much for respect here.

"Do as I say and your balls would be spared here. Got it?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Miss-"

"Officer Tori Windsor, here. And I ain't your miss or girlfriend here. Got that?"And even if Caddell was discharged and exornorated from all forgery charges with the FBI's help and had become one of their own, Tori still felt annoyed whenever he was around the block. Mostly hers. She really didn't wanted to be a part of his charming smile or feeling. None of them. But he still made her go nuts like a wild woman into the hunt. The hunt for the perfect guy here. For christ's sake.

Nobody was messing up with Tori Windsor here. Nobody had the guts. Until Chandler had come up back into the station and alive as well. That woman was unstable and not worth to trust. Especially, when she had dragged the entire department Homeland Security into an unnecesary hunt against her and old lover, while the real bad guy here was or maybe killing Lafferty. No one knows for sure.

And for a weird feeling, she felt like Chandler was sent like a threat to her face. And she didn't liked that feeling. She had the experience of it, when Vargas had her and Gaines into her office. And not to forget that Tess Vargas was also Chandler's bestie friend here. Especially, when she had explained the situation here and right directly to her face, as if she was the real problem here.

"What do you mean I ended bullying her up? I didn't do anything wrong-"

"Why don't you ask Keller, so? He's Chandler's partner, after all..I mean, the guy's way worse than Windsor here.."had added Frank who was sitting at her left sight as he defended her own version of the stats here.

"If I ended up pairing Chandler with Keller, it was to have an eye on him, since the guy likes to go all 'Dirty Harry' here."had added Tess as she leaned to her chair with a frown. "And it's the same thing with you and Gaines here. Sometimes, I think you're too excited to be trusted to be on your very own Windsor. The oldie with the younger one, here.."The duo here being accused of something they believe didn't commited, were both giving weird stares back at their captain like she was losing her mind here.

"Too excited?"

"Oldie? Am I an babysitter, already?"

"I never said that. It's the same thing with Keller and Chandler as it is for Hunter and Webster here. Like with the two of you, here..The yin and yang thing here. You learn how to balance things up here.."However, Tori still didn't understood the situation.

"And the bullying thing here?"

"An officer had witnessed Windsor here, sending death glares to Chandler, back to the crime scene where the twins were found.."had conclued Tess as she rolled up her eyes by bringing the real subject thing here. Blinking up at this point, Tori just shook her head as if she couldn't believe it.

"That's just ridiculous.." The red head woman leaned back to her chair as she gave a not so impressed eye to her captain's whose frown wasn't kidding here. No Tess wasn't kidding here.

"Wasn't it? We're not in high school here, Windsor. The same goes with you too as well, Gaines!"The man in here took it that accusation in total distraught and shocked as if he'd been caught yawning and right in front of Tess's face.

"I didn't do anything here. Like you said I'm the oldie here and matured one into the precinct here.."The guy in here had spoke up a little too fast here, before he could stop himself. Like he was hiding something, as Tess followed up, by pointing the two of them, angrily.

"If that's true, then you better shown it up and fast, by going back to the crime scene.."The two of them were stunned at this reply. Tess was in fact punishing them by running back to the crime scene all over again? Just because someone had seen her giving a hard time to the troubled and recovering alchoholic cop? While her partner was too stunned to answer, Tori answered back, not carring about how bashing words would come out of it.

"Are you out of your mind, Vargas? Other than Benvers and the dead girls, there were no one else there-"But the new wedded captain wasn't having any of it. Especialy not with an ex-heiress here. Coming from a family line of cops, Tess wasn't impressed here.

"But you did find a stash filled with cocaine or heroin close to a cabin. Which means that someone was there and you better go back there and immediately. As a fair punishement. And it won't kill you to get a second check. Understood?"As they were dimissed from the arguing captain, the two of them stood up from their chairs and as they were starting to go through with the door, Tess added this tiny little threat back.

"And one last thing. Windsor."The red haired turned around as her captain warned her like she has been her school teacher from many years ago. A bad and mean teacher. "Stay away from the feds, especially Caddell. Even if the guy is now clean and work with the good guys, he is still bad news to the station and no more bullying, or else I'll have your ass cooked for breakfast.." Shaking from inside, Tori tried to not let herself fade into her fear and rushed out from the office with Gaines, a little way too fast than expected. Talking about being bullied here.

Damn, Vargas. She always managed to have the last word here. Nothing scared her. Not even an ex-heiress whom had got disinherited by her own rich ass father. Ever since she told him she would pursue an career with the lawforcement as a cop after being almost raped, once. Curt Windsor had cut her off, for good. Ever since then, she has been on her own by making her own money by waitressing and doing never ending shifts to reach up her goals, until now. It was a good thing that she had an personal bank account or else she would had been lost. And lucky she was after when Lafferty had wanted her as an rommate back then. They never talked about her rape, Lafferty's, who didn't wanted to talk about it. Any of it. Tori had managed to run away from it, but it was already too late for Lafferty. And the girls had become friends, from this tragedy.

Who knows, maybe Lafferty had an abortion and didn't wanted no one to know about it from what Tori had figured out. She would never know now that her partner had ended up dead now as secrets had followed her to her death in silence.

"I don't see why we're doing here, I mean there's nothing else than the lake here.." She released her hair from her tight ponytail hold passing her fingers through them with a nervous habit. Coming out from his way, Frank walked back to her height and looked around the view as he put his hands on his hips. Himself just like her didn't have the most good answers, either.

"Maybe we did missed something in here such as like someone had been here.."

"You honestly believe that someone was here, for real?"She had concluded back as she turned her head towards him, who just sighed. Not knowing what else to say other than telling whatever his watchfull eye told him.

"Quite to find a drug stash here? That can be true. Hell yeah.." He looked out at the river, being thoughtfull and serious.

"So you're actually saying that Chandler was right here. That someone had tried to spook her and left a drug stash to mark its way out?"

"Good theory.."

"Really, Frank?" Tori watched the hunk turning his head towards her as she noticed that he was getting tired of her bashing out about the new cop into the mess here. He rose up his hands at the air as if he was surrounding himself. He'd been patient, but he was somehow getting quite tired of her whinning and jealousy over Cat. Or the fact that she was just trying to find any bad stuff on the cop. Saint Catherine.

"Look, Red Bird. I don't know more than you do or the why you are into a grudge against Chandler, but I honestly believe you're wasting your time here. On hating her, like a teenage and spoiled brat here." It made her jaw drop on his point. How dare he call her a spoild brat!

"She killed an agent-"She had notified this sentence again, but he didn't wanted to hear any of it.

"In self defense, and her old departement had also took one of our own. Not her. Any rookie kid would know that it was the absolute truth, here."Here it goes again.

"So, you're praising her, now?"

"I don't know, kid. I do know that she had broke a lot of rules to save Lowan's life, which was bad, but she's not quite a saint with the whole bipolar disorder thing. Trust me, a lot of guys in the darpartement have mental issues.."Which it was true. Most of cops were living with any kind of disorders here, PTSD, schizophrenia, insomnia and bordeline issues, of any kind. Frank had watched James Hunter taking meds to control his PTSD and going to Alcoholics Anonyms Meetings after having spent many years on Personal Crimes and lately, he was doing better. However, things were little different for Keller whom denied having any kind of mental issues as he kept on working on homicidal cases after he had given up on Narcotics and joined Homicide, following his recovery after his last undercover work that did almost ended up bad for him. Frank could sense that Keller was about to crack up an nerve at any point of matter. And Tori, the woman lived with guilt after her partner had been found dead and blamed Chandler, ever since. While he had justice for a friend. By the time he used to work for another precinct, before joining Tess Vargas's. Frank groaned back at those memories.

His other partner, Ben Wesley whom ended up missing, but presumed dead, from what he could remember. There was no body lying on the trailer's front, but a poisoned and full of pentobarbital dose bourbon bottle was found on the porch, over there and close to a black and german shepherd dog who kept on barking over and over. All alone and searching for his only friend. And drugs that were brought up illegally from Mexico, most from Harris and others coming from her secret dealer. Which explained the fingerprints on the bourbon bottle, mostly hers and Wesley's. A case that was taken by Keller and Webster, whom were both on Narcotics cops back then. Which they managed to put the real culprit behind bars and for good. Vincent did give him a favor by seducing the culprit who was a not so good innocent woman as she claimed to be. Keller passed for the missing cop and with his ressemblance, from what Frank had found to be very impressive. He had managed to trick her under his spell which made things way too much easier. Mary Mitchell aka Mary Harris. A doctor with two lives, who took his partner's life and mostly his heart. A femme fatale despite her beautiful and blue and piercing eyes and innocent attire, was destined to be stopped.

A bitch that got tricked by Keller's charming smile and ended up arrested, only a few weeks later by Webster with a warrant. That bitch fell under his trap and so perfectly fine.

Man, Frank had never had forgot about the shocking and stupefied look on her face when Webster had mentioned her Miranda rights in front of her teenage daughter's shocking stare, at the very early morning back at the doctor's house. He was very thankful to the both of them, both Webster and Keller that Frank ended up resigned from his other job to join Tess's precinct. Despite living in NYC's loud and baddest streets. And with his wife here, whom he adores so deeply and despite her scolding, of course. He had found peace and trying to grieve for his other partner here. By starting a new life here and by putting the past behind him. However, he did have tried before.

"Frank-"He shook his head, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts as he ordered the red head woman to get back on bussiness and leave all personal problems to the closet.

"Just give up and work, Red Bird.." Frank got justice for his buddy, but for Tori, it was hard for her to control her hate towads Cat. He had seen it and feared that she might fall deep, like it almost happen to him, before.

"Whatever.."

"You just keep looking here.." He turned away and walked away and right back to the cabin where Cat had said that she had suspected that someone was watching here and inside from that cabin. But like Keller had said there was nobody in there.

If so, then how did a drug stash had fell down and out of nowhere? Whom ever was there at the crime scene had must fleed away from them as if she or he had been caught up, or so. Cat could be right on that part. That someone may have been there, but watching over her back? Not so much, though. It's not like he didn't believed her, he just found her weird. Especially after surviving a certain death experience, which he didn't bought at all. Tori had the right to be suspicious about her, but having a grudge against her was out of control here. Still, she had a lot to learn from.

Same thing he had to go through with Mary Harris. He had warned Ben to stay away from her and arrest her, right away and look what happened later on.

 _'I warned the guy to stay away from her and to just do his job, but nothing came out good.'_ had thought Frank as he walked around the cabin until his eyes had caught up an stranger with a bald head and bloodshoot eyes wearing an used black jacket with a red t-shirt and blue jeans with used boots and by a few two meters from the cabin. The guy looked too shocked like he had never seen an big and tough dark skinned guy like him from what the cop had analyzed as he watched him, surprised.

But Frank wasn't interested to this part, but he was more interested of whatever the guy had inside of his pockets and by judging by the way his eyes looked, Frank could tell that the skinhead guy was on high and looked for drugs or for a dealer to the corner. The mouse was caught into the trap, it was so obvious. Especially when the skinhead paled when he noticed Frank's holdster hanging on his leg.

"Hey!" However the guy turned his back on him and had ran away from him, as if the devil was after him. Damn, right up there. It was the guy that dropped down his stash and came back to get it from the spot, it had been dropped. Never leaving his eye from the running guy, Frank yelled back at the red haired cop who almost jumped down to the river after she heard him yell.

"Red Bird! Get your ass over here!"

"What now?"She had called back from afar and annoyed from her tone. Which didn't bothered him.

"I said-Get your ass over here and run! I think we found our guy!" And without waiting for Tori to catch him, Frank ran faster as he could to catch the skinhead without any hesitation.

...

Somewhere else and far away from the precinct. A woman into her mid fifties and with a short and dark haircut in black clothes was doing her afternoon routine by trying to bring peace into this large and cold house and who has been left and deserted by its own owners.

Lilian 'Lily' Wu, but Law now, settled the tray back down to the table at the living room, very nicely as she always had done before. Four tiny cups and a tea pot with green tea with plate of cookies on the brown tray. Always trying to be very presentable when strangers were about to come into her daughter June's house. Strangers that were strangely familliar, though.

Especially when Catherine, her niece is one of them was about to come with her partner. She had a feeling that she would come and despite how the case might be personal enough, Cat would come, either way. No matter how personal it was, she would help her family like she always had from before. That woman has come back from the dead to help her. And despite what other had said about her niece being unstable, Lilian had always adored her like she was her own child, same with Heather. The two of them had stood up and faced by being brave, when their mother had been assassinated by evil human beings, a few years ago. When Vanessa had come up and helped Cat with her car, a very longtime ago. It still made her shiver to just think how horribly Vanessa was gunned down and how traumatized Catherine was during that time, having to witness it with both shocked and innocent eyes.

Innocence that was taken from her, since that night.

Oh God, it was like Vanessa had come back. It was hauntening , Lilian had always had a nice relationship with Catherine and Heather, despite living afar from didn't just clicked with June who was jealous over her cousin's natural beauty and natural smile. However now, that her daughter needed her support, she had dropped everything and fleed from her comfy place to reach up June's after her twins had disappeared with their babysitter, two weeks from before. The young woman was so distraught at her when she had opened up the door that she had collapsed into sobs when her mother stood at the entrance. Vivian did the only thing that a mother could do. Holding her daughter to her arms as they both cried together in each other's arms. And then came the news when Catherine had been found alive and had come back here in NYC streets. Being diagnozed as an bipolar person, but trying to establish an normal life as a cop and living human person just like everyone else here. The look on June's reddening face had shown its real anger and deceived features. Lilian stated that hatred had never left June on her cousin, despite her girls's disappearence. And Brian, in all this? Just didn't cared at all. The couple had just distanced themselves from each other, from the time when the girls and babysitter went missing.

The house was large and too tall for a tiny family, like June and Brian with the twins, Michelle and Michaella. Conjoined twins. Oh God. It was a horrible fate for the girls and for the parents. But since they both worked at the same law firm, they managed to get the house they wanted. All in white color. A nice entrance with a door in the middle of two crystal mirrors, a closet where clothes were all hang up and square and small mirror bolded to the wall and right up next to the wardrobe. A nice comfy living room with two blue couch with a flat screen. A long brown table in the middle. A fireplace in front of the flat screen. Far away was the the dinner room with the kitchen. And a nice patio with a garden that needed to be taken care of, now with the fall coming and taking over.

And upstairs was the second floor where the stairs were a meter away from the entrance door. Two bedrooms. A nice bathroom suite. Another room, June and Brian's other room which was their office. And nice garage where both watshing and drying machines were there and close to the cars. Mostly, June's since Brian was still at work. These two wouldn't never understand. They needed to be together to face the grief and not only one parent needed to face it alone. But the wife had decided to distance herself from work and had isolated herself inside of her house and let the husband taking care of the bussiness here.

Especially, when she stopped taking her medication ever since she was pregnant with the girls and hasn't taking them since then.

Lilian sat back down onto one of the couches and looked up to the ceiling, wondering whatever June was doing at the moment, crying and lay down to her bed or taking selfies with her new dirty and black lingerie she had bought, to impress Brian at work with her new and wide eyelids. From surgery. Asian thing that most of them wanted to enlarge their eyelids like anybody else. Like she had thought, June had envied Cat's eyes, because they were larger than hers. Oh God. She had let out a long sigh of defeat here, feeling so defeated.

She really wanted a cup of tea and right away. And too bad, her sister Claire wasn't there with her as for support that she would die for to need. It was the least of the things that she wanted to happen with Cat and June. Another fight to happen. This house looked so larger than she thought with a family that didn't wanted to be together in this moment.

For better or worse, right?

Hearing the louding steps coming down from the stairs, Lilian closed her eyes, by praying silently that her daughter was at least wearing something presentable.

"Please tell me, you are at least, wearing something presentable here.."She begged as footsteps had come up closer to the couch that she seated on. Feeling a presence here coming up here.

"Are we expecting guests here?" Lilian had opened her eyes and looked up to her daughter who was only wearing an black silk and short nightgown tied up to her waist which revealed her slim figure. Despite having given birth to twin girls, June still had found a way to lose the weight and to still look sexy, like she used to. Especially her red lingerie bra and panties. It wasn't a black but red dirty and sexy bra and panties, with her long black hair falling on her shoulders and the make-up she wore on her face made her look way older than she was. Uglier, she almost had added. But she was a wreck and almost naked. June was having another selfie thing again, more like an affair to express her sensuality on her husband. She was beautiful on her own way, but this was over the top.

It's like the matter with her missing daughters didn't mattered to her. Cause all she had done lately was taking selfies or crying to her bed, all day. Vivian didn't knew which one was the worse.

"What on earth are you doing, now?"

"Trying to live for a bit, here.."

"You call that living a life?" had exploded Lilian as she stood up to her feet and pointed the way her daughter was all dressed up like a mistress. "Look at you.."But June didn't cared about the way she looked as she kept on looking down on the wooden table with the tea tray with interest, ignoring her mother's anger completely.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be dressed up like that! We're expecting guests-"

"Like whom, mother?"

"I-I had a feeling that your cousin would show up-"An scoffing chuckle had slipped out from her red lips, as June looked back up at her mother with a daring look. Damn it, she looked like spoiled and gothic girl like in those american teen movies, but way more bad and way over her thirty-two years. And that eyeliner made her look like a slut than of an hostess would look like. Lilian tried to hide up her shocking stare, but just couldn't. Somehow, June was still grieving here, but used the wrong way to do it.

"Oh, you mean, Cat? The only member in the family who dropped us down from her so-called life? Give me a break. She's a dead woman-"

"But found out to be alive here, dear. You should have heard that, June.."had interrupted Vivian fast as she could, but it didn't stopped June from bashing out her living and lying cousin with a wicked smile on her face. "I know that Cat is coming over here.."she added back as she watched her daughter pulling her long black hair away from her sight.

"It's also a way to tell her to screw up from showing up her face here, like we did mattered for her, at once..And to get out from ours lives.."

"Watch your mouth, young lady. It might be your daughters's lives that are on line here. They may had found something important now that the case is being re-open up.."

"And with Cat being the lead? Is that what are you trying to say, mom? Not only, she is freaking nuts, but she can also think that she can get away from murder.."Lilian gave her a warning look that her own wicked mother Margaret Wu had taught her before. Hoping to not do anything more stupid, then she feared to happen.

"June, be careful here.."

"What? It's not like she only had saved the 'so-called' nice guy here and didn't slept with him. But only at first, I mean and before she had ended up by changing her mind. Look what happened with perfect auntie Vanessa, she got what she had deserved, at the end."Lilian's dark eyes had widened in anger. How dare June would call her aunt, her own dead sister a slut! Shame on her. Shame on June."Cat had slept with everyone before, especially bad guys. And we both know that A.D Gabe Lowan was one of them-"But her line got cut off short when Lilian had slapped her to wake her up. She was shocked by her own move, but June made her do it, by unleashing her anger out. It slipped out of her control as she never had laid an hand on her daughter. being mad at her cousin was one thing, but Cat didn't deserved to be blamed for Vanessa's choices. And June wasn't the one to judge who was better here in this family.

A very cursed family. The Wu family were cursed, especially the women who had done sin from before and that their own children had paid the price for. Lilian wasn't touched by the curse, but her daughter was with her bad actions and her dead grandchildren had paid for. Claire wasn't infected by it, either, but had lost three unborn sons to miscarriages leaving her to have had only give birth to a daughter and only child, Waverly. And Vanessa wasn't luckier enough either, since she had done sin when she was engaged to the late Thomas from many years ago.

And somehow Catherine had paid for her late mother's mistakes. Sadly. However, Heather was spared from that curse, anyways. Life was working in many weird ways that no one knows.

"You better watch your mouth, young lady, because I won't tolerate you talking bad about your cousin or your late aunt Vanessa here.."She had warned June with a pointed finger at her face, when her daughter had turned her head right back at her with a frown. And the lipstick was now a total mess since the red make-up was all over her right cheek. Dang, she was mad now that it made Vivian shiver through her fragile bones. "And go change, you can't come up here like this and dressed like a slut. Enough to impress that husband of yours. Brian didn't fell and marry you for your body-"But June only managed to put a wicked smile on her face, to her surprise. Like that slap hadn't mattered her, at all. Or the word slut wasn't clicking up to her mind or the fact it just was by natural act.

"But he did fell in love with me, before it all destroyed us here, dear mom.." However, Lilian sat back down as she was been declared out of the fighting road, with a defeat sigh. She looked down on the table, not being able to look up at her daring daughter.

"Just go upstairs to change, please..We're expecting guests here.."Oh God, she was so diasapointed by June's actions when she heard her daughter rushing up backstairs with a mocking laugh. It was a very cursed family.

...

"Oh good. You're all in one piece here, cause I was about to call medic unit and to tell them that you you've thrown up all your breakfast everywhere.."Tess was smirking from all way when a quite pale Evan had entered into the office and without closing up the still felt fragile after that humiliating incident but managed to put up a brave face. She was trying to not laugh at his face, despite the fact that he had thrown up, earlier..

"Laugh all you want about it, but you won't get into me, this time.."He rolled up his eyes as the news of him throwing up made deadline here into the departement. He declined the seat that Tess offered him to sit and prefered to remain on his feet when she urged him to tell about the autopsy report.

"Okay. Then spill whatever you have to say, Evan.." She watched the man sighing as he brought up to fingers to pinch up the bridge of his nose as he was trying to think and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"I was right from the beggining. Both girls were snatched apart by an axe which explained that long cicatrix scar on their bellies. Died fast. And were dropped out into the river as to get rid of their bodies and also that they looked quite thin to much for my taste.."Just how thin, had wondered Tess with an raised up eyebrow.

"Explain how thin, they were?" Evan tried to make it short as he cleared up his throat, hoping, he would manage to make it just fine.

"I'd say more like, during the most of their time being held against their will, starved. Before they were killed.."Oh God. It must have been horrible for Evan to discover that part too. No wonder he had gotten sick, for the first time he ever had practiced autopsies, until he became a parent. Tess ever wondered if it's ever going to happen to her, if she and J.T. ever have the time to think about having children any later. It'll be devastating if it ever had happened to both of them. To find your own fleesh and blood on that silver table. Dead and unmoving because of some killer's uncontrollable rage. She tried to remain calm despite the fear as she managed to clear on things.

"So during the time, they were held captive. Someone made them starve for almost two weeks, without eating and drinking?"But Evan shook his head at this point. He opened up his eyes as he cleared up his throat and added back the female captain who looked up from her seat.

"I wouldn't go that far, Tess. I'd say probably a few three to four days and since they were kids and in bad condition, they wouldn't have had survived without nutrients.." Glued ones."Unless they were into the water for more than two weeks, but I doubt that..From the way they looked, it looked like they were into the river for only two days.."

"Okay.."

"J.T.'s report. Not mine, since I was too busy throwning up. He said the girls were depraved of any food and water and were killed fast enough, later on..From the way they were attached, they could have had shared the same organs but as if they were belonged into one and only one body. It's too complicated to say, Tess." She agreed by wincing to the picture.

"Starved and dehydrated and killed guickly, at the very end, I presume?" Which Evan was able to confirm with a quick nod. "What about the toxicology tests, when are they going to be out?"

"It's gonna take a few days, Tess. We're not sure about that.."Oh good Lord. Another thing to wait here.

"And the drug?" Evan just waved his hand as he went by."Cocaine stash identified. Keller was right.." Damn straight he was. He didn't spent almost twelve to thirteen years on Narcotics for nothing.

"Okay. Keep me posted on the toxicology report..And tell me more about the upcoming results on the autospy and please don't throw up again.." She stated back as she was about to tell Evan to leave when the phone on her desk had rang. "Vargas.."She listened up to the convesation that was brought in as she often nodded despite being watched by the M.E.

"Okay, Gaines, bring him in.."She hung up the phone back down and looked up to see Evan whose stare looked like he demanded to know whatever was happening now.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I was right.."She looked up with a smirk as she leaned back to her chair."Looks like Gaines and Windsor had found our druggie guy back at the river and like I said, it won't hurt to look back up a second time, isn't it?"

...

 _'Woah. It still hasn't changed and still the neighbourhood looks as quiet as it was before..'_ Catherine had got out from her car left parked in front of the house made into grey bricks and solid black triangle roof with these beautiful windows made into crystals, compared to the others houses. was a beautiful house that Cat may never be able to afford, in the later future.

 _'If I still have a file and that my money is still being checked, by Heather. I may have to live in a convent for the rest of my life here..'_

Live in a convent with dirty and sensual thoughts when it comes to her troubled partner? It may not be a very good option to think. She walked around the car and stood up next to Vincent who was leaning to the car with both hands into his jacket's pockets and examining the house with a close eye and shook up his head with a frown.

"I don't think I'll have the guts to afford such an huge household like this one here.."That was the first line he ever had said. Ever since, that one hour road, Vincent had shut everything down and ignored her by looking out to the window, through the entire moving road.

Like she was the one who annoyed him, the most here and wanted to get away fast, like she was the plague. So they kept quiet and avoided each other's stares, until they reached up here. Which brought her, many memories back. Memories she really wanted to erase from her mind here, but couldn't do it. Since they kept coming back, again and again.

"Yeah..I used to, once. I mean before I move out for college.."University Princeton was a little quite away from here and Cat had always wanted to manage up her independence here, by doing her own things and win her own money to pay her school bills. By working as a barmaid at the Salty Dawg Saloon bar, at late events to early mornings. And the rest was to look up to the books. Law books. To become a lawyer as good like her father Thomas used to be. However, it wasn't for that kind of job that she had started drinking. It was for something else. Not the job, which she had enjoyed back then.

And came that horrifying night. One that she should have never witnessed, at all. Catherine still remembered the gunshots that pierced her mother's fleesh, while trying to run for her life.

"I know that feeling.."Her partner's deep and taken tone had awoke her up from her memories, in a shock. She looked back up at Vincent whose eyes were still focusing up at the house. He seemed to be lost, for a moment, depends whatever unanswered feeling he was having in the moment now. It did looked surreal to her to see him a little drawn here, by looking up to June and Brian's dream house. A little sad through his eyes. Unforgettable hazel eyes like his and lost into deep memories. Maybe he used to have another life before like hers, until he had become a cop. Until things had started to shake up by bringing up the reality right back to his face. Both faces.

She wondered what shook him up, to become the man he has become today.

"What feeling?"

"Feeling like the sky had fell down upon you.."He turned his stare back to her deep and hauntening eyes are hard to forget. Same like those who stared up at her with such strength at some desparate moment once before. "Like a tons of bricks.." Cat tried to not blink by showning her impression, but couldn't stop the racing heartbeat of hers that wanted to explode from her ribcage and the way Vincent was staring down on her, didn't helped. Either he was a good actor or not. He did give her the impression that whatever feeling he was having, it was almost too real to fake it. Despite the bad behavior, there was pain inside of his eyes, and that was real.

"Okay. Let's get moving here..Since we gonna have to do the most hard part of job to do here.." Vincent had sighed as he broked up the moment by going back to his usual mood from the moment she had meet him. He dragged himself away from the car and he walked right in front of the house as she followed right back behind him.

His shoulders were still shivering. Maybe from the cold? Or maybe the way he had spoke to her, here?

That man was world of unidentified secrets, that she would really wanted to know, someday.

The two of them walked up to the porch as Catherine had pressed up to the bell, hoping that someone like June or Brian would opened them up by now. But to her surprise it wasn't both of them.

It was Aunt Lilian.

An elder but pretty aged woman with a combed short black hair with asian features wearing a sleeveless shirt and dark pants with grey socks had opened the door to them. Her dark eyes couldn't control the urge of their shocking stare when she had realized to whom she was opening the house to.

Cat had always remembered both of her aunts, Lilian and Claire, however, Vivian was the oldest from them both. Despite almost reaching up to her early sixties, she still managed to look better than her age. She always had mentionned to Cat and Heather that an better eating and drinking a lots of green tea and having exercice balance would have a great benefit once they get to be women as she often joked with a teasing wink when the two of them were young girls.

She swore that when Lilian had brought up her hand to her cover her mouth when she saw her in front of the house. Damn, she did know that something bad had happened and that her own living niece was there to tell her what she has been excepting from the start.

She had known, just to look up to her in shock as if Cat had already told the news.

"Catherine.."She had managed to blurt out in a hopeless and short breath. Yes, I'm here, Aunt Lilian and living as well. She had almost added back as she faced her shocked aunt. Shocked by both conclusions like the fact her own niece was alive and that the thought that if the cops had shown to her door had only meant one thing true. That Michaella and Michelle were both found dead and identified. Her silence only meant the truth as she watched her aunt looking at the two of them, completly in disbelief. And about to burst out into sobs here.

"Oh God. No.." But it was true thing here. Cat looked back up to Vincent whose calming but not angry features stared down on her and gave a nod to keep on following up with the bad news while he remained silent and serious mood here. But somehow, couldn't do more than she could already do by now. They have to come up clean and now. Vivian and June, whatever she was by now at the house or at work, had deserved to know about the entire truth here.

"Aunt Lilian, I'm afraid I have some bad news.."

...

 **It's not my best, but I did tried.**

 **There we go! You guys remembered Cat's aunties Lilian and Claire, right back in S3, right?**

 **Druggie guy got caught by Frank and Tori and might have a lot to say, here.**

 **Looks like Cat might have some bad news to say here and with Vincent who is trying to stay much as quiet as he can be here, by leaving her the honors to do so. Why is that? Maybe because Cat gives him the creeps? Haha!**

 **Thanks for the support, I do feel much better later. It was just a stupid cold from the air..Pff..**

 **Thanks again! Beasties! Please give a nice and sweet review!**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

So Pure is going to see Jezebel, after a very long time. Their paths would cross again. What a wonderful thought.

Jezebel was one whining and spoiled baby here. Beautiful and full of wealth. The one who always got whenever she ever wanted, without a question, but bad from the inside though. No wonder she wasn't fit to be a mother when Satan gave her bad genes. Genes from the family. Cursed family. Her precious girls were born that way because of the punishement of her sins and died because Jezebel wasn't taken her role as a mother seriously enough than it should. Peace couldn't helped but to smirk as she held back a laugh.

Hiding with a trench coat and smoked black glasses,Peace watched the scene where Storm had opened up the door to Pure and to this wild man of violence. From afar, she watched the two of them whispering words to the old woman's distraught face. Auntie Storm may not had bore the curse, but her daughter did had it and that was because of her sins and lies. The twins died as a punishement for Jezebel and for Pure who would have to carry on the burden of their sins, including hers as well.

Vicious Pure, who had a life build on lies and cursed for the rest of her life. That whore deserved to be punished and her name should had remained tainted and not protected by nobody. Like the hell, she deserved to be punished for the lies she had made up ever since she got back up here. Welcomed like an hero. Peace thought she was gonna puke just to think about it.

 _'Her, being an hero? She's not worth to be an hero or to be free. Pure is evil. She is nothing, but a liar. Unworthy from the day she was born..'_

Pure was evil. And she knows it. The way that wild man had looked up at her with wicked desire was a warning to Peace. His eyes were full of lust and desire. He wanted Pure, so badly that it hurted him to breathe. Despite being so good at keeping himself under control. He wanted her close and entwined her body close into him. Smelling wicked and trapped sex with their lusting bodies. Because, that's how the curse had started.

With lust and guilt. That's how Peace and Pure had been brought up to the world. Because of their mother's sins. Entwined to each other and switched apart. Grandmother had the vision of the evil one consuming the good one and ordered to have them separated. Evil old , no one was going to tell her what she needed to do now.

She was on her very own and wanted to punish Pure, for all those years living under her shadow.

And hurting Jezebel was going to be so much fun now.

...

"Oh God."Being brave as she looked like, Catherine tried to remain still as she watched her aunt fall into sobs once she had heard the news about her granchildren being found dead, at early morning today. Despite the crazy days she had lived through with Gabe, this emotional matter had seemed way harder to blurt out than having to deal with a science fiction matter. This was real reality here and brutal.

Maybe Tess was wrong about letting her deal with emotional matter. Especially when it comes to family matter. And Cat wasn't so good with this kind of stuff to deal with. First with Vanessa, Gabe, Vincent and her aunt, Lilian. And not to forget her mourning cousin June. Whenever she was at the moment, it was important for her to be here. If she really cared or ever gave a damn about the situation with her daughters being found. But dead found here.

"When?"

"Early this morning. A man named Philip Benvers was fishing early this morning when he had pulled over..The girls at the surface.."Cat had cleared up her throat, trying to find the courage to continue when her voice was about to collapse, but did find a way to hold on back. She nodded her head towards her partner who remained silent when she first spoke up his name. "Detective Vincent Keller was the first to be called, before the precinct took over the case. Benvers was so distraught and shocked that he needed help was brought up to the hospital right away after the discovery."

"Is it true?"

"Unfortunatelly, it is, ma'am."had followed up Vincent with a sigh."I had received a call, from Benvers, at this very early morning and told me-that he had found two dead girls from the river. I drove over and saw the girls lying on the deck and Benvers, about to throw up..I ended up calling my captain, right away.."

"How can you be sure, that's Michaella and Michelle?"

"Because they were declared missing two weeks ago and were putting away because of the lacking of evidence. The same thing with their babysitter, Angela Mendez.."Keller tried to find the right words without messing anything up as Cat watched him from the corner. Telling him to be careful here.

"The girl that your daughter and son in law had brought over to watch them. The very same day when they both had vanished.."had added Vincent back with a frown and a frown that would say that whomever had the guts to leave two and sick girls alone with a teenager should be ashamed of their actions. Especially with a teenager without any babysitter experience through."We believe that we had found the twins, but we still need someone like their mother or father to identify them for real, this time.."

"And it has to be their mother.."had understood Lilian with a short nod before looking back behind her back up at the stairs. As she hoped June to come back down, Cat looked up at this direction wondering if June had known or didn't know by now if June was trying to run away from her feelings by fears. Like she didn't wanted to confront the reality.

"We have a few questions to ask.."had asked Cat being way more polite than her new and arrogant partner here. A part of her wanted to call this woman 'Auntie Lilian' like she always done before, but since she was here for buissiness, she had no other choice but to remain formal despite facing a family member.

"Yes, of course.."Lilian stepped away from the entry to let them walk inside of the house. Stunning and sofisticated house brought up by two fine lawyers. Cat and Vincent followed the elder woman to the living room. Usually the place gave an nice feeling of comfort with the flat screen and wild fireplace for the visitors to settle down. But today none of those feelings were there today. Everything was silent in this room.

"Please, have a sit.."Lilian gestured the couch behind the two of them. Cat could tell that her aunt looked nervous in front of them here. Who wanted to have two cops into your house and serve them green tea just like it was to appeasing up your guests? However, Lilian tried to look nice towards them as the two of them sat down as followed the dark haired woman and sister of her late mother.

"I'm sorry I almost forgot to ask here. Um, do you want any tea here?"

"We'd like that. Too much coffee in the system isn't that good, right Keller?" Cat had elbowed him by surprise, reminding him to not record anything without the victim's agreement. Surprised to have been caught here and into the mother's victims house, Vincent had stared up at Cat who gave him warning glare to not do anything stupid, like he had done with Benvers at the hospital by going pecky. Show some respect as they say. He looked back to the woman sitting before him, nodding to do whatever it would make her feel good.

"I agree. Please ma'am.."He gestered the elder woman to serve them with a firm smile. Lilian stood up as she took the teapot and pour them the green liquid as they apreciated the polite gesture coming from Catherine's aunt and despite her hands shaking. Cat only watched her movements in silence while Vincent took out an notebook and a pen from his jacket's pocket. Completely forgetting his phone from his pants's pockets. Now, he was acting more like a civilizian cop that turned out to be. However, he did tried to avoid her staring.

"Thank you.."had managed to blurt out the dark haired woman when her aunt sat back on the couch behind the table and from them."Please, ask me anything you want to know. I'll help you with what I can.."

"Where is your daughter, by now?"Vincent took the filed cup and lifted up to his lips as he took a sip from it. Trying to appreciate the green tea that he wasn't used to from what Catherine could speculate from as she watched him with a close eye making sure he wasn't making anything funny here as she focused on her grieving aunt here who was trying to look strong even if she didn't seemed to have the strength. Damn it, where was June? She should be down here by now.

"She could come down by now. But let's not get ourselves for worried for nothing."Lilian looked back at the stairs like she had hoped that her daughter with the strange behavior would come down and assume her responsibility as a mother and wife.

"The better, I know.."had added Cat trying to follow as formal as she could with an encouraging smile as Vincent had put his tea cup back onto the table as he started to take notes."Where were you during the time when the twins were missing?"

"At the coffee shop. Starbucks across from this street. I was drinking a an expresso with a friend, an old friend from college Marissa Hu, like any other day where we could talk and catch things up."

"Like?"had followed Vincent as he leaned back on the couch keeping on writing on his notebook here while Catherine put her elbows on her knees as she observed her aunt who was struggling with her own words here, being intense here.

"Well, much like I was getting worried about my daughter, June. She wasn't much like herself ever since she gave birth to both her twins. Michelle and Michaella. They were born as coinjoined twins at the stomatch section and they both had needed super attention.."

"They had health issues ever since they were born?"

"Very much, since they shared too many organs together. The doctors believed they wouldn't have made it for two months or less, but turned out wrong..They kept getting sick everytime.."

"Who informed about them, being missing?"had added Catherine back as Lilian waved back with a hand.

"Brian did. He had called me when the twins were missing. When they first went home and saw the bed empty and unmade, they knew that something bad had happened.."Vincent looked back up from his notes with interest.

"Brian. Your son in law?"

"Yes. He always did his best when it came to his own family. Trying to support June and the twins. Especially when the doctors told him that he and June were going to have conjoined twins."Lilian tried to hold on from falling apart. She really didn't wanted to make a scene to the cops, especially to Catherine who was sitting right here and in front of her with these amazing hazel eyes full of curiosity, like the time when this woman was an curious toddle and playing with legos around the floor, acting so nice and innocent as she would sat down and played around while Claire, Vanessa and herself were having a girl time, trying to catch things up. She could still remember these great and happier times like it had occured yesterday. Little Catherine had always a nice smile on her face whenever Vivian and Claire were around. However this grown up Cat wasn't smilling anymore like she used to and Lilian knew why.

That poor little girl had been through a lot lately. Because of Vanessa's bad decisions and sins. Catherine had paid them for her mother's sins. That poor child. Catherine would not only bear her mother's sins, but there was another problem that could end up bad for her.

And now that Catherine had came back into town, _it_ was going to be after her. Lilian cleared up her throat as her attention went back to them. Cat and her partner. A strong and tall dark man with an messy buzz haircut and unshaved beard that was taking all over his jaw and cheeks and not to mention tired hazel eyes. A man with a wild background behind his back. Vincent Keller. A man with many secrets from what she could see from his dark circles eyes. The one that doesn't get enough sleep from how his strong build and tall appearence looked alike from here. Oh Yes. He looked like the one who put himself into the front and to take a bullet for a innocent person, hopefully for Catherine, one day. If things ever gets worse for her.

Because _it_ would only go for her, one day or another. _It_ has a strong hatred for its sister. Peace would come back and finish up Pure for good, one day. It's all in the curse. The _Wu_ family God. The thought of Cat being cursed made her shiver. What if her niece had no clue about the family curse about what was going to happen, if _it_ had known about her?

"Aunt Lilian?"Shaken by her niece's voice, Lilian looked back up as she shook her head as she remained focused here. As Catherine was still looking back at her with her eyes, demanding an answer from her aunt. Despite her family situation, she was trying to keep things cool. Remaining formal without breaking apart here.

"I'm sorry. Like I said. Brian and June were both shocked to hear they were gonna to bear to have coinjoined twins on their hold. It's their doctor who told them. And June was already on her fifth month so it was too late to consider abortion, though. I remember being so shocked as well, too.."

"They couldn't detect it from the beggining that they were going to have twins being stucked from the start?"

"No and despite the many tests they had gone through, it didn't stopped them, anyways."

"Twins stucked to the stomatch section and the doctors didn't see it from before?" Vincent kept writing, but couldn't helped but to let a growl rushing out from his quite disgusted by the parents's choices. And stared up at the grieving lady with a hard look.

"I know what you are thinking by now. But June and Brian were trying to raise a family together and they often failed. So they thought it was a blessing, despite their child's condition.."had defended the poor woman despite her words that sounded just wrong for Cat and Vincent to hear them out loud. It still sounded wrong for Cat's new partner here as he kept going on.

"Despite them being unwell and stucked together, they still thought that it was blessing by having kids being stuck up-"

"I know it may sound crazy here, but June and Brian were desparate and even if they were young and in good health to have babies, it was still an possibility for them to lose any child they could bore together. Especially with June's medication which she had stopped since she got pregnant.."

"What do you mean by she stopped her medication? What medication?"had brought up Catherine as she cut off her partner from saying anything else way bad than it seemed.

"You see. June has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder ever since she has been a teenager and I thought it was only moods that would go away with time, but June had them alot.."had admitted her aunt in defeat. Well that was interesting to same excuse that Catherine had to go through while she testified when she had come back here. Using the Illiness plead as an excuse and to plead her freedom. Even if she wasn't at all or even deserved to be free. However, she felt like she had missed a lot from being with family around.

"Just like that? Out of nowhere?"June had anger issues that had appeared just out of the blue? What if they were genetic from family blood?

"I know. I don't know how to explain it, but the more June was getting angrier and out of control, we decided my late husband and I, that it was for the best that we would put her on medication. And ever since she used them, June became a little bit better, more like the daughter that we both have seen growning up onto a such stable and confident lady. The woman she had become today.."

"Until she had become pregnant. She did changed as her behavior went a little way out of control here.."June went back into her old habits. Or did she? Just how bad were they?

"I wouldn't say that. You see, ever since she dated and married Brian, who has been patient with her, June took one day at a time by stopping her medication so that she could become pregnant and bring her children here, safely. She was following her psychologist very regulary and every day..."

"But things had turned around here.." _Way badly._ Cat tried to not think of it. But maybe, the medication were a reason of why June had kept having miscarriages from the start, until she stopped by taking them. However, it didn't stopped from mother's nature's doing. By bringging up two kids with an risky and long bill to carry on for the rest of theirs lives, though. What comes around, turns around as they often say.

Somehow, the children ended up paying for their parents's mistakes and sins. It was a curse that no children wanted to hold on.

"What about now?"

"I don't understand, Catherine.." The female cop looked back at her partner who was rubbing his eyes as he was getting tired or more annoyed with all this family drama going on here. Vincent just shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea what else to say anymore and leaving her the rest to deal with it, so that they could finish it and go back to work. Cat looked back at her aunt as she took the lead while her partner whose back was still leaning to the couch made sure to take notes.

"Had June gone back to her medication ever since she gave birth?"

"No. Not at the moment. The doctors told us to wait until her caeserian scars would heal with time and with the others pills for pain. They wanted to take things slow, before going back to the others. They didn't wanted to complicate things more with the twins.."It looked like June's doctors didn't wanted to mess with anything, until her cousin could get the green light before she could go back to her medication. However Lilian didn't looked like she agreed with this statement as she felt uneasy with it.

"But a few years had passed by then. Why hadn't she gotten back to them?"

"Things were hard for the two of them, and not only for the twins, but for June and Brian..Brian had accused her of having an affair when she was pregnant with the twins and doin it here.."had blurted out Lilian as she cluctched her eyes shut after she blurted out these words out loud here, without her daughter's permission here as she was silently cursing herself inside. Catherine blinked in surprise at this statement.

"An affair? Brian had accused her of cheating him behind his back and while she was heavily pregnant with twins?" Lilian just snapped her eyes open as she waved off with her hands, like a desparate sign.

"Way before that. I think, in a way. I mean, she was out from her medication after she had gotten pregnant...After all the work and pain that they had been through together, Brian felt like he was the only one who tried to hold and to work on their couple. By keeping their flame alive as he could manage. So alone.."

"Did she still had an affair with the same person after the twins were born?"

"I'm not sure about that.."But her aunt's eyes looked like they had more to say here. She tried to serve herself tea, but couldn't. Her hands were shaking and terribly shaking and somehow, Cat had known she had made her broke an sensitive nerve here.

"What about anything that could prove to us that there has been a man here in this house?"At this point, Cat watched her aunt shaking her head as she covered up her face with her hands like she was about to burst out into sobs. Like she felt ashamed to be ashamed here. Aunt Lilian really didn't wanted to be here and neither did she or an scoffing Vincent whose eyes were still locked up into his notebook here.

"Aunt Lilian?"

"It wasn't with a man, but with a woman, Cat!" That stopped the female cop in here. A woman in love with June? That was quite an surprise here. To hear that June was an lesbian. Not that she had anything against it, but looked like her aunt was against it. So June was an lesbian, but what did it had to do with the bipolar disorder thing here and the twins, unless June ended up being raped by someone. A man that could give her kids against her own will. And what if it had been Brian? Could he be capable of committing an crime? Could it be true? The June she always had remembered was a beautiful, studious and popular girl at school, but mean as well. Despite the guys that were running behind her and girls sending her bad glares, back then. June had been a mean girl, back then. But being diagnosed as bipolar? What just happened?

"With a woman? June has been with a woman during all this time here?"Catherine tried to hide the surprising tone from her voice as she followed with the questions. Her aunt looked back behind her at the stairs, but she turned her head back as she explained.

"I remember opening the door here and heard them from the master bedroom. The sounds were so loud enough to wake up the whole neighbourhood here! Oh my God.."Cat just winced as she would have had felt uncomfortable to hear moaning sounds from her own room. For example, Heather had done it onto her own bed once with an random guy named Kyle and the image was locked up into her mind. Oh God..She shook her head as her hand went through her hair's to release them from their tie, feeling she needed to sent them free of their its hold. A way to release all the frustration out. Cat looked back up she put her hair tie into her pants's pockets as she followed back.

"And Brian heard about the affair?"Lilian dropped her hands down and stared right to her niece's stunned features due to the revealation here and to her partner who had taken a little interest into the game here. Lilian watched the tall and leaning man raising up his head as he rose up an eyebrow, especially when he had heard about the spectaculating news of the twins's mother seeing a woman and having fun with her up at there at the bedroom door.

"He was so stunned when he heard it. Rumours were flying around the office, he heard from workers that June was having an affair with one of the female workers. An certain Natasha St-Clair.."She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as she wipped off the tears that were falling down to her she didn't noticed as they kept coming."He ended up confronting June here while the twins were alsleep into their beds and this is where I've heard that he had threatened to call his lawyer and social workers to take care of the girls while they would fight for a bad divorce.."So much for family drama here as Cat thought so. And so much hasn't changed ever since she left NYC and came back to it for claiming on her freedom and inoncence after what her mother's mistakes. Oh God. Nothing ever had changed here, from what she figured out as she sighed being so tired here and her partner had followed her with a nod.

"Being delusional enough, could be an very satisfying reason here.."had admitted an groaning Vincent looking back at his partner with annoyed couldn't have had agreed more than that. She really hoped that Tess was having more fun with the press dealing with pressuring reporters.

"You couldn't have had an better answer than that, though.."had amitted an unknown voice that came from the stairs and away from them. Which made Catherine shiver as she and Vincent looked up to see Vivian's drenched daughter standing on top of the last stairs of the staircase here. June.

Oh God. June was into a mess with her drenched and wet long black hair falling onto her shoulders as her face was still and especially her eyes whom had still an horrible mark of an black eyeliner on them and made its way down to her cheekbones, made her look like a drama queen coming from a stupid and bad written soap opera here. Wearing only an short black and loose robe, she was completely naked other than wearing that robe as she just stepped out from her shower. She was a mess. And Cat's aunt had known about it.

"Mrs Law-"

"Please, just ignore her and continue your work, please.."However Cat couldn't. She was too shaken to speak up as Vincent followed back as he cleared up his throat to continue here. Being the more focused one here.

"Okay. Well, going back to the girls being missing here. You ever thought that someone could have had a grudge over them or to your daughter or your son in law?"Catherine finally had the courage to look away from June as her stare went back to her aunt. Frightened as she pressed her hands onto her knees as a sign to stay under control here, despite feeling June walking and entering the living room here. _Stay strong, Cat. You are strong. You can do it!_

"Who would go after them? After us?"

"Someone who you might know that has a bad look onto you here.."And for a moment she felt that Vincent's deep voice helped her to keep her under control and being safe from watching June from a corner as she kept on staring to her aunt with determination. _Look at Aunt Lilian, not at June. You don't need a bottle of vodka to control your anxiety. Follow Keller's voice. Not your racing and stupid heartbeat who is beating out of fear. You're stronger than your addiction. You put an end to it, remember? You won't be a victim._

Don't fall into it, 't be scared. Don't let them know that you are afraid here. She had reminded herself over and over, again. It was a motto she kept saying to herself ever since she got out from the psychiatric ward from the hospital. She took deep breaths as Lilian asked again.

"Who would do that?"

"He means like people who has a grudge over us here and to the girls. The sickened and siamenese twins. The kind we have to bear us as women here.."had explained June who stood next to her mother with a frown as she looked down on the two visitors here. Especially on her living and lying cousin who tried to avoid her hard staring which she reminded herself back and only to focus on her aunt here. Not on her cousin.

"Like?"Keller didn't sounded impressed here, but he went on, anyways.

"Sin. It's from The Big Sin, itself. That we here, are suffering from. It's hereditary, Cat, you should know that.."But June wasn't dumb enough to let herself be avoided here, as she attacked again. Sin? Who are you calling a sinner here? Is that what June wanted to talk about? Oh please! However, Cat wasn't surprised by this remark, cause she didn't believed in any curses or sins as she laughed, which surprised her family members here, but not her partner who wasn't impressed by her snickering , it still didn't stopped him from looking up at her, like she was a strange person. Cat wouldn't herself to be afraid of Missy Drama here, whetever she was suffering from an bipolar disorder or that she could have been an great actress here. All because of a sin. Give me a break, here!

"Thanks for warning me, Junnie.."She scoffed as she looked up at her cousin's darkened eyes. In a weird way she had found her old self again, before the booze had taken over before. Cat smirked. If June wanted to do things her way by calling her a sinner, than so be it."I'll remember to use protection more than often whenever I want to have sexual activities, but now it's just not the case.."She watched her cousin's eyes widenening up as if she wasn't taken seriously here. June looked past her cousin to look up at the big figure sitting next to Cat, like pleading him to understand her, but he didn't returned the favor at all.

"Same thing here...Buy condoms if you're not certain..That's what nurses from schools inform you when you think about having inappropriate thoughts with people.."Cat looked back at her partner who sat up into a better position here. Since when Keller decided to defend her? He must had found the situation amusing here. With all the Sin stuff going on here.

"Because you think I didn't? Brian made me become pregnant here against my own will. I didn't wanted to! I wanted those babies to be gone!"However June wasn't done here. She was wild and demanded to be heard before someone else could shut her up. That had intrigued Cat and Vincent's attention here. Quite shocking to be honest here. The two of them looked up at the nerving creature who stood up as she fought for her own.

"June!"The drenched woman looked back to her shocked mother with wild but crying eyes as she pointed her, more accusing her of a certain fault as she lashed out. Making it a scene for the two guests to witness their bickering here.

"You were into this! Thinking you can have me cured from loving Natasha. To rape me and to have kids-"Oh great more drama to come.

"I think we have heard enough here. Let's just go.."Oh God. Holding back a shaken gasp, Cat hadn't expected Vincent to come and whisper to her ear thinking about fleeing away before the bickering between mother and daughter could go any worse here. Oh damn, his voice was so electrizing when it had come to this close spot. She could even imagine him lickying and biting up her earlobe with desire and this close. But after seeing how serious he looked up at her, she knew it wasn't for desire, but to flee. They couldn't get any other answers for now, than they already have. She nodded when her eyes had connected into his.

"Couldn't have agreed more than you here.."And with that, she stood up from the couch as Vincent followed as he put his block note back behind him into his back pockets from his as they started to move away being quiet like mouses, they were being caught by an huge wild and crying banshee standing to their sight.

"You!"June stopped in front of their way by pointing an accusing finger to them, especially to Cat, who tried to remain still when she really wanted to get out of here and being far away from bad Junnie here. "You think you are way better than any of us here! By jumping into the family.."Words knew how to pinch you alive no matter how small they if they were being lashed out and right directly at your face. Cat didn't let any weak emotion showing up to her face.

"Let's get out of here and fast."Cat had whispered back to her partner as he passed first from her and turned her head back to her aunt with a grateful smile. She tried to not let an very boiling up June get up with her nerves here. She was under control here and didn't wanted to give her any satisfaction at all. "Thank you again, aunt Lilian for taking your time with us here and if anything comes to you any weird clue would help us."Catherine dropped her card to the table and followed back. "Thank you-"But she only got slapped by her vicious and out of control cousin who raised up her hand slapped her hard on her cheek. Very hard that could leave a mark. So suddenly here, through two witnesses, an strucked Livian and an quite stunned but silent Vincent who observed the bad situation from the two cousins here.

"Oh God. June!"Lilian rushed behind her daughter as she held her arms back from hurting the female cop who tried to to blink out of whatever the hell just had happened here. Damn, that hurt."Catherine, are you alright?"The elder woman looked back to the two girls, however she was more worried about the female cop who got herself slapped here right in front of her partner. And on the first day. Geez.

"Yeah, I'm fine.."Cat had waved off with one hand assured her aunt back as she held her rosy cheek, the one that got slapped. Poor Aunt Lilian, it wasn't her fault if she raised up an such beautiful girl who turned to be an vicious and spoiled brat here, but the idea about curing June's homoxexuality by forcing to get married and becoming pregnant against her will, it was another thing to consider. Was it because of religion here? Or something else?

"She'll come after you, Kitty. Oh she will and would finish you up!"Switching her attention to her cousin, Cat could feel her heartbeat going a little faster when June had warned her off as she kept yelling when she stood up silent here. Her cousin snickered evily here. Damn, it was quite hysterical here. Didn't mattered if she had bipolar disorder or not, June was purely hysterical here and without her meds, here. Cat looked up to Vincent who only stood away as he watched the whole scene gritting his teeth as he also had to watch his partner getting humiliated by her crazy cousin."Not only, she'll finish you off. She would ruin you and for good.."And for a weird reason, Cat felt like this last sentence was like a death sentence to her ears. She knew _who_ June was referring to. A scary little girl with a knife that once had tried to kill her twin, before. A little girl who was hiding behind her sister's shadow. _Her._

She could still remember that awful evening after she got away from _her._ She even burried herself onto her mother's embrace as she kept embracing her hair as she the monster had been taken away by the grandmother right after the evil twin had tried to slice up the good twin.

"There, there. It's all over now.."had soothed her mother as Cat was still holding her had, as if she would never let it two of them were sitting into her bed, as her mother would rub her small back.

"I really thought that she was gonna hurt me, mama!"

"I know, I know. But don't worry, sweetheart. Grandma Margaret would take care of everything. She would take care of her. And once your sister would get better, she'll come back and appolegize back to you.."

"What if it doesn't?"Cat had raised up her head with eyes full of tears right up to her beloved mother, who tried to come up with the better answer she manage to soothe her little one. Vanessa pursed up her lips hoping it would be enough for Cat to believe of what she would say later on. And hopefully, it did work.

"Then, she won't come back. If she doesn't change, but as long your grandma would be on her way, nothing would happen to you or any of us.."

"Promise?"

"I promise.."Years had passed and her sister hadn't returned at all. There were news about a truck accident that collided into a tree, killing the passager but left the driver, paralyzed.

Evil little sister had died, but grandma Margaret had survived the crash. Somehow, Cat had felt relieved, but not Vanessa. Despite what her bad daughter had made her gone through, she still had missed her as well and came later the military program that she decided to join later on, as if it was a way to redeem herself for not being strong enough to come and help her daughter when needed. Cause Peace wasn't a easy thing to deal with and had to be taken care of, until she had died. Despite how bad her other daughter had been, Vanessa still felt bad. Mother's instict.

However, Vanessa couldn't hold on her promise forever. Cause a year later after her passing, Cat had figured out as she went through her mother's things, about papers and pictures from three years ago of a certain woman who was locked up into room that looked like hospital room from the psychiatric ward and wearing white straightjacket, clothes that only a lunatic person would wear and to be controled for the rest of their were taken by a private detective hired by her mother who had a feeling that her other daughter hadn't died in this accident and demanded answers and that was behind, hers, Heather's and her father's back. Oh God. Vanessa had kept them behind her back. It was shocking to believe that the girl that had once tried to kill her once had been very much alive and hidden between these four walls. From three years, when Cat was succeeding at school and had ideas to follow her father's footsteps to become a lawyer and hopefully soon, the other had managed to fake her death and had the chance to run away until she caught up and being locked up after the authorities had found her. Could she be back? Was she out on the streets by now? What about the figure hiding inside of that cabin, this morning, could it be?

Oh . It can't be.

Her mother had known and never had said a word, at all.

 _She would ruin you.._

"Hey, you okay?"Her partner's voice and hand on her shoulder had shaken her off from her lost memories as she whirled her head around to see Vincent's concerned brown hazel eyes looking down on her. He looked concerned, but not as much as he stood up tall like a predator to her height. He knew how to maintain his emotions from showing up to public here. Kept himself on guard. The man really had two living shadows behind his back. A good one and the bad one here and it was hard to choose which one of them were better to deal with. However, he had let her have her own space, before he could intervene and step into the mess. Cat managed to nod as she stepped back from his hold, before she could become too much attached into it. No matter how he managed to pull her up against him. He made her feel weird, but safe at the same time here.

Yes, whenever he was around, he did made her feel better and safe. Despite his bad temper and arrogance behavior, he had a way to soothe things out, when he managed to look nice here.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Call for back-up, we might as well need it here.."She whispered back to him only, lower to not let her aunt or her cousin hear their conversation here.

"Why, are we bringing up, someone?"She gave him a forced smile as she nodded her head towards to the exit door, signaling him to call for other officers to come here. One car to drive up June to the precinct and another car to watch over Lilian and Brian, mostly if he ever shows up his face around here. His hard stare still was on her sight as she only added three words here to make him understand the signification of the situation here.

"Not you. Me.."She referred him as two others eyes were also watching them by now, stating that they weren't alone here. And that they might need help, now that someone had assaulted an officer here and couldn't be left alone here and without any guard frowning, Keller made a quick nod and left the the living room to call for back-up, giving Cat and her family members some privacy. He must have figured that she had a idea opened the door as he headed out leaving the door open. She heard him dialing the number for help to come until her aunt's concerned and shaking voice was heard through the place.

"Where is he going? Cat?"

"That it's a good question. That I'm wondering now..And something is telling me that he is not going to leave any of you alone here.."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. You do know what I mean here..When someone attacks an officer may face jail time for a few months or so-"

"Cat, you do know that June didn't meant to slap you. It was out of nowhere here. I told you that she was out of her meds.." That her bitchy and perfect cousin didn't meant to slap her? Seriously. Just because June was sick doesn't meant anything, cause she looked well cleared enough and wide awake when she had attacked her, like her aunt had said-it was out of nowhere-Maybe, she should have had let Keller record the entire talk here as a proof. It would have had been better and much more as she turned her attention right back to the two women standing in front of her. Still drenched, June who was still to the front wearing only a short, silk black robe tied up to her waist with a black medium bra and panties leaving her her legs bare. The same face with the mascara falling on her cheeks made her look like a diva but of an lunatic and sociopathic woman. Didn't mattered if she was diagnosed sick or not. However, Aunt Lilian looked far too innocent as she stood behind her daughter, ready to sacrifice herself for her daughter, despite the choices that June had made when it had come up to her partners, women mostly. Would she faced jail as well, after she had forced June to get married and to have kids? And against her own will, in order to have cured from her homoxuality? Oh God. It might be. Shutting her eyes closed, Cat felt so disgusted here. Somehow, people still won't let themselves open up their own eyes to today's reality and it was way worse when these people had came up to be your family members as well.

"I do know that. However I don't think it was out of nowhere here. June did meant it. Which is why I am going to arrest her, here.."She reached up from her jacket's pockets to retrieve an pair of handcuffs.

"For what?"This time it was June's voice that had came up, quite frustrated but shaken as she heard. Must be the handcuffs that had her shaken off by now. Cat opened up her eyes and stared back at the drama girl whose eyes were wide enough to be shocked here, leaving all the confidence she had at the start, away.

Good, the drama queen was scared. It was about time here. Cat looked up at her with a , she could be taken seriously without being pointed or laughed at now. And June would be punished for making fun of her when she had tried to be nice here.

"For assaulting an officer and right in front of two witnesses, my partner and your mother right here.."These words sounded harsh, but they were also true. She hoped that things would have never had gotten too far, but there they were here. Cat jingled the handcuffs to one hand to the other, as she looked up at the two women, soberely.

"Cat?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Lilian, but I believe I'll be taking June from now on.."

...

 **I know it's not as much here, but it's at least the best that I can do here. Who does love a little family drama thing here? Looks like Cat can't catch a breath here. Being glared at from her new partner, other people at the precinct are making fun of her and her cousin slaps her, reminding her that karma still exists and might come around and to finish her up for good. And you have a little VinCat moment here and who knows maybe Vincent might drop his guard down, in anytime soon by the time he would spend his time with Cat on this case. Who knows things between them might grow..**

 **Thanks again Beasties for supporting this fanfic. It's not always easy to write your feelings into paper especially when you have the flu here. But I'm getting better now, I've been watching BATB from season one to season two, for inspiration here when my voice was into a mess..LOL Merry Christmas!**

 **Thanks again! Beasties! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Trying to hold on from gulping in, Cat really didn't wanted to come out into a situation like this, helding on handcuffs into her hands, nervous despite what her job made her do. When a longtime ago, she was doing things the other way.

She got herself handcuffed not once, but twice before and to arrest an delusional woman, like June. Yes, delusional like her cousin, it was hard. It didn't mattered if June was declared sick or not. She still committed a crime. She assaulted a cop and in front of two witnesses here. Both an distraught, Lilian and her silent and stunned partner, Vincent Keller who decided to take actions into his hands as he rushed out to call for back-up, like she told him to. Things had gotten too much away. Cat had wondered what made Tess think to let her go and interrogate her own family members here. If it was a good idea here.

It was too much like a dejà vu thing going on here. However, Cat didn't attacked anyone here, but saved her ex-boss from an hitman before. It was a huge mess. Gabe got away from it by dying, however she was still here and dealing with the afterneath of theirs actions and mostly hers, today.

And there was Vincent, who somehow had tried to avoid her as if she was some plague here or the fact that he was slowly starting to let himself flow into her which irritated him. He was the kind of man who did not liked to lose complete control here. Just like she hated to lose control here, after all the efforts she had made to prove herself worthy and normal to everybody else here. Well almost. If she could make them believe that she was lucious enough and not crazy, it would help here. But it didn't meant that it was gonna be easy, anyways.

She didn't expected to be treated like royalty, at it wasn't. She didn't deserved any of it, from anybody. However, she kinda had a small inch of hope that Vincent would somehow had the guts to remember her. Not that she asked for too much, even if it was for a tiny and little bit hope here.

 _'Or else, he was just having a nice and long dream at the time when he was completely useless and lying on this bed.I mean, who would want to believe that there was a voice calling up to you and imploring you to wake up. Just because you were afraid of the outcome?'_

And dying.

And even if he had said anything, no one would have had believed him, anyways. That there was a crying female voice calling up to him, after having spent three long months by his bedside to acompany him as she would read over and over to him, until her voice would crack. Until came that fateful night when she had broked up into sobs. And when he had held her hand so tight and had opened up his eyes through the darkness as he had heard her prayers. At this moment, they had connected during this hopeful matter.

He was so much like her, that made her shiver. This connection was hauntening her ever since that night like glue. It was so addicting, like temptation just wouldn't get away from the two of them and from the way he looked up to her today..But there wasn't any good emotions through Vincent Keller's eyes, but sadness and hatred were locked up to theirs. But June's own eyes were wild as crazy here. And she had known something about being crazy here.

"Come on June, let's go.."

"Catherine, you can't be serious here-"

"I am serious here.."She waved back at the woman who was being held back by her mom."Now come over, June-"

"Just like you were serious when you had shot that agent?"That almost touched a nerve here as Cat had tried to ignored that remark by waving at the helpless woman to come over. In the most gentle way to handle, or else she'll have to do it with the hard one and that included Keller coming with the two officers on his side.

"Now is not the question here, June and now come with me, before my partner comes back with back-up.."

"Because you made your partner call for back-up? How could you, Cat-"

"For security only."Cat didn't wanted to point any fingers to anyone here or to say anything bad to her distraught aunt Lilian here, by accusing her of making bad decisions like arraging marriages or pushing June to become pregnant against her will, if it ever was true here as if it could cure her homosexuality for good. Like ancient times. She wasn't sure if charges could against Lilian, they still needed the husband's side of the story. Cause if June wasn't capable of identify her daughters, Brian would have to do it and that's why she and her partner needed to find him, before he could flee the country.

Which she had done, once ago and to save her own skin. Damn, even The _Crazy Asians_ movie had a better ending than her family story which would problaby end bad. If truth doesn't come out.

"I'm not kidding June, either you choose to do the right way by coming with me which is the easiest way to be done, if not-"

"If not, what?"has scoffed the helpless woman here as Cat tried to remain patient here which made her laugh. In fact, June was having fun to see her own disturbed and unbalanced cousin trying to take things on her hold. She could see Catherine shaking up a bit here."You're gonna beat me up, just like you did by beating the guys that were holding Lowan against his own will? Don't me laugh, Cathy!"

"June, please-"

"Everybody knows that you are disturbed like a crazy fool! All the family here knows it, ask Heather or mom here!"

"Do we have a problem here?"The female cop turned around to see that her new partner had come back with two officers in blue uniform behind his back, both strong and build males into their mid thirties. Vincent looked far more stronger than the two of them as he stood into the front as he put his hands into his pockets as he looked annoyed, like he always does. However, she did felt reassured to know that he was here now. His presence made her feel good.

But he still looked like a man who has his own hiding secrets, by hiding behind these dark cercles and bloodshot eyes. Haunted, but strong enough to hold on.

"It's okay, I got the situation on hold here..By trying to tell June to surrunder herself before it gets worse like she makes it.."

"That's what you're always saying, Cathy! You're always pushing your problems towards other people. But that's not new, anyways."

"Maybe it was a little risky for Tess to let you take over the case.."had whispered Keller just right behind her back as if it was for a warning, but Cat held up a hand by cutting him off.

"Only because I'm not the only one who works it here.."The entire precinct was working on it. Luckily that she wasn't on her own here.

"Please, June, don't let me say it again, or else I'll have to use the force here and I'm sure you don't want that to happen.."

"Catherine, please don't-"

"It's okay, mom. I was about to go anyways..I mean, who wants to stay into this brainwashing family anyways?"had sighed June as she had given up the fight here, letting her mother think that by being sturborn wasn't gonna to help any of them here. Lilian had let her daughter go from her hold as she stepped back as June walked right in front of Catherine's height as she watched her cousin getting a grab of the anticipating handcuffs off from her belt.

Not so sure of whatever was going on now, Catherine got an hold of her handcuffs as June raised up her hands in front of her with a wicked smile. That bitch was smiling and was into a mess with the so-uncalled dressing she was into the moment. Like she was mocking at her face by surrunding herself, freely. Catherine had a feeling that June was up to something, cause she looked a little too much confident here.

Something wasn't feeling right here.

However Cat went through with her game. She raised up an hand towards the woman mentioning her to come up. She took up a breath as June had took a few steps with that devil smile stuck up to her face.

 _Sweet and pure Catherine, come and get me..If you dare.._

She blinked up for a seconds at those words. Damn where those words had come from? There she was as an little toddler playing with Legos on the playground and to see an familiar show at her view rose a knife up to the air and ready to stab her. She turned around to see the shadow of herself ready to stab her and without any hesitation as she lashed an pitched scream loud enough to make the house tremble. Which made the shadow only smile. That devil and wickied smile.

 _Die! Cathy! Die! Little bitch!_

"Catherine, watch out!"Lilian's voice had woken her from her haunted memories as she couldn't predicted the blow she ended up received from June who had punched up her face, which made her fall down. However, a little harder than she thought.

She grunted in pain as she moved her hair away from her face seeing an almost naked and snickering June staring down at her. Just like that shadow did before, many years ago. Damn, that hurt like hell. She could feel the warm liquid blood had come out from her mouth from the sudden attack.

"Ha! You really thought you could handle me, just like I was ready to surrender myself over a pitiful and ruined female cop like you?"June had laughed in pure mockery. How dare she could laugh at her.

"Chandler-"

"Stay back!" Growling like an amazon,Cat pushed herself back to her knees until she could manage to stand up on her feet, being angry by a little and unuseful distraction. She didn't need Keller coming to her rescue or else the ten years she went through self defense classes and not to mention that she had a purple belt would had been for nothing. She could hear her partner's footsteps stepping back as her eyes hadn't moved from June.

"It's between June and I. Don't interefere us, here.."June only snickered more as she looked over Cat's shoulder. She looked like she enjoyed this, so much as it seemed.

"Yeah, pretty boy. Don't come between us here. It's between this pathetic cousin of mine and myself. You can always watch, though. You never know, I might be an bisexual and go for boys later on.."Damn. Was it a challenge or what? Thinking she could get into a man's pants after stating that she was into women and especially into Keller's pants, which made her boil for a moment.

"You waste my time here.." She watched her cousin's wild eyes shifting back to hers. Still mocking. Stay calm, Cat. She stood up and straight as she was ready to move and ready to attack as if it didn't mattered that she is being watched by two other people here.

"And you let your emotions get in the way. Sweet Catherine.."

"Don't call me that.."

"Call you what? Sweet Catherine? It suits you.."She went her fingers through her still wet hair, like a boss."Don't wanna see you cry.."She was about to shove her again with her tightening up fist, but it went through thin air as Catherine dodged her move at her left side and went to the right side when June through the way as well.

"Might as well give up. You're no good at this.."

"Let's see about that.."However the fight didn't lasted for long enough as June lunged for another punch at Cat whose hand had caught up the movement as she had stabilazed the woman by putting her hand behind her back and hard enough to twist it. So much for June's pleasure, here. Cat leaned closer to her cousin's ear as she whispered.

"Enough of this shit. Walk up to the wall.."June obeyed as she winced through the pain as her arm was behind held behind her back. Cat was right. She was no good into fights, unlike her cousin who had a purple belt and mental issues into her file. Her arm was throbbing in pain as her forehead was pressed to the nearest wall.

"Just give up, June and come with me like a normal civilizan human being..I'm not willing to fight here."

"Yeah, why not?" And before Cat could react, she felt projected in surprise when June managed to kick her into her private parts from behind, like a man would have had felt the same pain as it was to be kicked into the groin.

Hard.

Which had released her from Cat holding her up as she turned around to see the female cop holding her insides as she bent down to cough out the air out of her lungs after receving the hard kick. Cat tried to catch her breath as June moved away from the wall with her wickied smile on her face.

"You were saying, kitty?" had called the snickering woman in the short nightgown over her kneeling cousin. "You're not quite of a hero, here. Aren't you?" And lunged at her face with a hard punch and had succeded her actions as she saw her cousin fell into the ground as Cat rolled to her side curling into a ball as she was clutching her insides in pain.

"You could have just died, just like your crazy flame boy had.."

"June, please stop!" Aunt Lilian panicked as she brought her hand to cover her mouth into shock.

"Like hell, I would.."June was about to kick the lying form to the floor as she was also raising her throbbing arm as well, when she yelped out in alert as if someone had stopped her move. When Cat prepared herself for the blow to come up again, which didn't happen.

"Not so fast.."A male voice was heard from behind the fight.

Cat opened up her eyes and from the corner of where she was laid onto the floor she saw a big strong and build form behind and holding June from having her attack any farther.

Vincent.

He just stood there and solid like a held her arms back as he was about to arrest her and boy, did he looked pissed, as he pursed his lips into a firm line and frustrated. The guy just saved her from the humiliation that she was about to have from her family member. Crazy family member, she corrected back as she watched him, stating June her rights and the reason of why she was being arrested.

"June Wang, you're under arrest for assaulting and beating up an officer-"

"You've got to be kidding-"Her wild eyes were looking around as she panicked through the sound of the hancuffs clocking her hands up behind her back. Damn, she was panicking here as Cat watched her partner steading up the woman up straight which had brought her up anothing wishing curse out of her mouth, as he ignored her plea as he continued to do his reading here as a cop. However, he may have had saved her from embarassement, but it didn't meant that he cared for her or not.

"You may contact a lawyer or if you can't afford it, one would be provided for you."

"I haven't done anything!"

"Sure my ass. You may now be silent.."

"I'm telling you-I haven't done anything-"But Vincent wasn't having any of it, as he put his other arm, around her neck with an almost groaning sound that came out from his mouth. Flinched,Cat watched him pressing June's back towards his body, like he had held her in hostage. Angry as hell. His eyes were expressing as his nostrils inhaled the air though it.

Like a murderer would look like.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, before I could use the other option like twisting up your other arm? Cause you can believe, it might would be way more painful than your cousin had done to you by now.."His eyes had gone back up to Cat who sat there in shock as she watched him threatening June her back to her ear, pressing up the pressure on her good arm which made her shut her mouth up from saying anything else that might get her into trouble. Even felt his breath to her cheek as Cat was getting up to her feet with a grimace with the help of her worried aunt.

Even June was petrified by him to move other than her head who was nodding, but Cat remained stunned and silent by it as her own eyes remained locked on his angry ones. Game was over. This man was twisted and scary when he gets angry and Cat wouldn't even wanted to know how violent he could have become if the situation had gone worse or not.

"Detective-"Aunt Lilian tried to talk as Vincent nodded towards the officers to follow in.

"Why don't you get your daughter's psychologist's number and try to locate her husband so that we can state that you're telling us the truth? I'd like to hear that person's view about the brainwashing thing you've mentioned to us.."He added back more calm after the arrest that took place as he pushed June towards the guys who took charge of the situation now."Well?"He urged the poor old wowan back as she jumped in a halt.

"I'll go get it.."She did a short bow with her head as a nod and turned her back on him as she hurried up to the stairs leaving Cat who was holding up her burning insides as she felt him stare back at her, looking a little concern.

"You're okay?"She held up a hand trying to look annoyed after she'd been rescued by him, or more like she felt embarassed after he had sort of rescued her. When she tried to convince June on giving on and surrunding herself after she had attacked an female cop.

"I'll handle it..Take June to the car while I wait for my aunt to come up down with that number.." And I might need to train up my attacking moves soon or later, she had thought back with a wince. Damn, she could feel her ribs being broken by the attack. June had caught her by surprise with that kick.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah.."She waved back to her partner who remained uncertain as he told the officers walk with the guilty woman as he followed them back. Cat watched him leave the building with the officers as she felt like she was holding up her breath. Damn. When things had already been worse since she had first come back here, it couldn't get any worse when you have people reminding you that you were brought up bad into the world and June had already mentionned that part. This expensive house here had its tons of miseries that were hidden here. Peeking around the place, Cat even wondered if this house was cursed and used as an protective evidence or more like lies were flying around here.

The brainwashing thing was something, but to believe it was another thing. Unless Aunt Lilian was capable of doing it or Brian, June's husband made her believe that her homosexual thing was just an stupid fantasy to live up and managed to shut her up and tried to cure her illiness by marrying her off and giving her two babies in return.

Two cursed babies that were plagued since the day they were born. By the fault of their mother and probably because of their father and grandmother as well. The twins didn't deserved to be brought up here with two stupid parents. No offense. Cat rolled her eyes up in annoyance as her ribs were burning, especially after the struggle with a laughing and crazy June.

"Catherine, you haven't joined up your partner yet?"Lilian's voice had snapped her from her thoughts as she came back downstairs. Cat shook up her head as she gazed back to her aunt who came back to her height to give her a piece of paper. Probably the psychologist's number with it.

"Soon. First-Give me the psychologist's number and as for the rest of it, we'll deal with it.."She concluded as she handed her hand over. "As for Brian, two other detectives are trying to locate him by now. So if you have any luck of finding Brian, call any of us.."She winced in grimace.

"I hope it's gonna be hopeful to you both, Catherine. Dawson is one of the most respected doctor that helped June so many times before, but-"

"But she doesn't know the brainwashing thing, isn't?"Lilian just shook her head in defeat. What remains hidden stays hidden. Whatever the brainwashing was true or not.

"Dawson only knows about the bipolar disorder, that's all, Catherine.."Too much good to be true as Cat sighed by folding up the piece of paper into the back of her pants's pocket. However for the Wu curse was kept away from everyone and it was for the better thing to do.

"There's gonna be an investigation about this story, aunt Lilian and if there's any evidence that proves that the brainwashing thing turned out to be real, there will be charges against you and Brian. If he is involved into it.."There might be hard charges, if her aunt turns out to be guilty and to anybody else who might have been involved into this situation. Maybe Cat should have dropped from this case from the start as she realized that it may become a little more personal than it looked like, even this house freaked her out. But if she dropped out too fast, it would certainly means that that she would considered as a weak point to her partner, Vincent, which she wouldn't to declare herself into defeat as Vivian's voice had awoken her up from her thoughts.

"I know. But I'm ready to collaborate if I'm forced to do it, then I will.."Lilian looked back up at Cat, very intense as she observed her niece to spot off if there were any difference that would come up to her mind as Cat looked back from the piece of paper to see her aunt releasing relieved sigh. She frowned at that look."What?"

"You grown up to look just like your mother, Catherine, very kind, helpful, loving and very patient, but also pure and beautiful. Not a single chance you would have been brought up bad like your grandmother, Margaret.."She smiled back as she brought up her hand to stroke her hand to Cat's cheek, very lovingly way. "Or the other person, you know.."That sentence made her spine shiver as Cat tried to not let herself fall into fear when she had heard those words coming out from her aunt's mouth. _Or the other person, you know._

"What do you mean?"Cat stood up on her guard when her grandmother was being pronounced. She had little memories about the grandmother she had barely known, but had never wanted to like her, ever since that day she had been attacked before as a kid.

"Your doppelgänger. You are nothing like her, Catherine. Not even a single way.."Which made the female detective flinch in fear. Doppelgänger was a word that would certainly remain into her mind forever as long as she lives here. She still has the scar to prove it. So, she would always be haunted by it. The evil doppelgänger. Something about the evil self into you. The other part who you wouldn't want to expose out. The hidden evil who remains quiet and dangerous inside of you.

Cat stepped outside from the house as she watched Vincent talking with the officers stating that he ordered for the woman locked up inside of the car was needed to be brought up to the precinct and right away. That woman sitting of that car was an very scowling June with her make-up into disaster, messy hair fell from her tight bun as she only wore the clothes that she had with herself at the house from where the fight had taken place. As if she was being watched, June turned her head to her direction giving her cousin a hard glance at her way which gave Cat the creeps.

Didn't mattered if June had been handcuffed or not, she somehow told the truth. Sin. The Big Sin, itself. It was all into them. Just like it might be into her own skin. She carried it into her blood as it was ready to pass through someone else, in anytime soon.

 _Die, kitty, die!_

"Will do, Detective Keller.."had added the officer back to her partner as her eyes brought up back to meet his hard features who stare right back into hers. Does that man ever do anything else than glare? Vincent just nodded right back to the young officer as he stepped away from the car to see her stepping down stairs.

"You're okay?"

"I'm a little sore from the kicking, but I'm okay though.."She popped up her head behind him as the officer went inside the car with his partner. "What's gonna happen to her?"He glanced over his shoulder back as he watched the car leave.

"They're probably gonna make her go through an interrogation unless she can afford a lawyer who would might not be able to drop out the charges against kicking up an officer like yourself.."He looked back to her sight with a frown. "Might need to get yourself checked, if I were you.."Cat only shook her head.

"I'll be fine. It's just a few sore ribs, nothing to worry about.."She had assured him back."Let's go and check June's doctor, Dawson, she might be able to tell us more about June's wild condition.."She sighed back.

"You're believing into that brainwashing thing?"Keller just folded up his arms against his chest as he stared right back down to her height as he looked unimpressed. Who would be impressed with what they have just heard from aunt Lilian's story and it wouldn't certainly not help June if she ever gets out of this crime. Not only she had assaulted an officer, but may have been a part of her two daughters's deaths. But, it's only an if. She rolled up her eyes, in annoyance.

"I don't know about that. My aunt told me that she would collaborate into this re-opening case, or else she would find herself behind bars, if the brainwashing thing turns out to be true. Dawson would be able to tell us what she knows about June and probably about Brian as well.."She added back as she made a step back up to her car."Let's get going, shall we?"But with Keller blocking her way out, it wasn't so easy, especially when he reminded her that she got herself injured a few moments before. She glanced up at his serious features when he didn't agree.

"Not with sore ribs, you can't.."

"We don't have much choice, Keller. We have to go-"He cut her off with a stopping move.

"Dawson can wait. It's not like she's about to drown and that you have got to save her right away. Let's get you into the hospital and get you some meds.."Meds? He's got to be kidding up here. Cat didn't really wanted to be manipulated by meds with what she had been through before she really didn't wanted to go back into them. She shot him a glare look.

"I don't wanna any meds!"

"Don't be a kid and let's get going.."He moaned back at her denial and her wincing in pain as she held back her side with her hand.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm okay. I really don't wanna any meds-"

"Well, that's too bad. I can always call Tess and tell her to make you to drop yourself out from the twins's case. Since you and family don't really work along. I mean your cousin had attacked you-"Did he just threatened her by telling Tess that she wasn't worth it to make on her first case, ever since she gone back here. Well, he did stood there and did pretty much nothing when she was getting herself hurt.

And why, he didn't come up to her rescue? Oh. Yes. She told him that she could take care of the situation by her own way. _I really need to go back into training!_ Cat glanced back up at him, as she tempted to defy him despit him being a couple inches taller, scarier and way broader than her."You don't wanna the big boss to get angry, wouldn't you?"He did enjoyed teasing her up as her eyes shifted up to meet his, once again in fury as she camly added back.

"But I did tried to stay still without using any violence. June was the one who had attacked me, first-"

"Which would might need to get a closer look through. You don't wanna to die from a blood cloth, do you?"He stopped her in time. "And knowing Tess, she wouldn't be forgiving me if something bad had happened to you, after all I posed up to be her husband's, who's my best friend and best man at her wedding, though.." Say what, again? Cat just stared up at him, as if he had another head pooping out from his back, strangely.

Oh shit! That man posed at Tess's wedding? The groom's best friend and best man, but before or after his undercover work had blown up? She and Tess would gonna gave to have a serious conversation about this. And Cat really wanted to see these wedding pictures if Tess and her husband saved a few. Her friend owned her a full explaination and the reason tof why she wasn't invited to the wedding. Unless, it did happen when Cat was at the hospital and with Vincent trying to recover from his injuries. This man standing in front of her wouldn't have made it without her support and he would have to face the truth from her, before someone else could tell him.

And yet, he was right into a point here. Her ribs did hurt like hell.."Once I get back home, I'll have to start up on training.."He raised an eyebrow, interested that a tiny woman like her could hold on herself without any help from anyone. But with happened earlier, it didn't prove that matter, for sure.

"Like what?"Cat clutched her eyes shut as she ran her fingers through her hair to catch up on her breath, as she often tried when she used to do yoga back then.

"I really used to be good at kickboxing, I was a purple belt at karate. Used to enjoy kicking bad asses, before it all happen.."She heard him whistle as she opened up her eyes back. The amusement was gone from his tired face as a frown came right back up.

"You mean with all the drinking.."Here we go again.

"Ever after that.."She had followed as she sighed up in defeat."Okay. I give up. Let's just go to the hospital.."They walked up to her car as she gave him the keys much to her displeasure and slid herself into the passenger seat as he went through the car and found himself behind the wheel as he closed up back the door.

"Don't worry. I do know the exact person who can examine you and for free.."

"Who?"Cat closed up the door back before she heard him blurt an surprising answer back.

"My ex-fiancee who's a nurse, Alex.."He put up his seat belt before he put brought the engine into action. Surprised by that reply, Cat looked back up at him, perplexed as he turned his head back, looking behind as the mustang was slowling leaving the street.

"Your what?"

"Don't worry. She's vaccinated and doesn't bite."After he left the area with pure safety, his hard eyes shifted right back to meet her anxious ones. Who wants to meet someone's ex? No one really does. He groaned back, wearily as he noticed her look."You'll see, till we get there.."

...

"Captain Vargas, you have a visitor here.."

"Make him wait, I'm busy.."

"It's Special Agent Robert Reynolds here and he wants to see you. He says it's a emergency.."Intrigued, Tess looked up from whenever she was doing to see a tall man in a grey suit coming in without being told to step inside.

"I'm quite busy here, Agent Reynolds.." Her eyes were watching the man who took a seat and sat down as the other officer rushed away as he closed the door to leave them alone.

"You don't have to worry, because I'm gonna make it quick and simple, captain.."Reynolds frowned almost annoyed as he didn't wanted to make things weird than they were already. Into his mid fifties, Reynolds looked in quite good shape with his short silver hair and blue eyes. Eyes that had witnessed too many bad things into his career as an FBI Agent from she watched the man in.

Tess dropped down her pencil as she leaned her back to her chair, bringing her fingers to her lap. Eyes never left the hard man as she waited for him to speak out and when he didn't, she broke out the silence.

"What can I do for you, Agent?"Tess watched the man sighing as he was running his way out from here.

"Call off the interrogation.."That caught her off guard at this revealation. Tess blinked, surprised at the sitting man right in front of her hoping he was joking. Which he wasn' serious.

"Excuse me?"

"Order both Dectetives Gaines and Windsor to back off the interrogation. The man inside of that room is a protected witness and needs to stay that way.."Reynolds tried to remain serious as he could even if the female captain felt like she wanted to know 't mattered if her voice sounded threatening or not.

"Witness Protection? Since when the Bureau protects drug dealers?"Irritated by this message, Reynolds tried to defend himself as he came up with a story that sounded like he repeated over and over again.

"Since Steven Lucheman is been brought into confession. He confessed that he had been involved into the butcher's crimes. The one who had killed one of yours and left Detective Keller for dead. Lucheman has been into FBI's protection ever since he came in.."

"Still you've been protecting one of the bad guys, Reynolds-"However, the agent leaned foreword as he managed to explain what he could say, without getting beaten by her by staying formal doing things from the book.

"I know that, but he had agreed to cut the number of years he might have to do in jail for exchange of collaborating with the Bureau. He agreed on giving us the man who killed officer Lafferty, instead.."

"What makes you say that?" Tess folded her arms against her chest as Reynolds came on with a simple excuse such like this."The man has been afraid ever since his boss killed an officer and left another for dead. He had plagued of nightmares and admitted himself in, out of guilt. To Landon and I." But Tess didn't believed any of it as she scoffed out, looking may have had failed this case from before because someone had found out that not only one but two cops who were undercover were trying to trick a terrorist gang involved with drugs. Someone did say to the gang that they were being tricked and which had left Lafferty dead and Vincent, left tortured and nearly killed onto the streets. And now the Bureau thought that they might have a chance to stop the gang? Dream on!

"Captain Vargas-"

"All that because of the guy being a little shitty wimpy-"Tess referred back to the skinhead guy as she wanted to lash out more, didn't mattered if her language was about to turn out more vulgar than it was, already.

"Please, be a little polite.."Reynolds cutted her off before she could lash anything else way more badder than that. Tess just breathed in as she faced the Agent with a hard stare that could kill an human being.

"You know how I feel with these drug dealers, Reynolds. One of them killed an officer and left one of my best undercover detective into the worst and ugliest baddest shit. And DHS didn't do nothing to protect the two of them, because they were crying theirs eyes out for another agent who could have been charged for killing an inoncent man."Had added back the angry captain. "And you think your departement can change that?"Reynolds just shook his head as he kept on going on.

"No, I can't go back and fix Agent Hill's mistake or Dylan's from letting a killer walking away, especially with Dylan who is out of work lately by her boss, but I can go back and pick up Keller's invastigation and finish it as it should have had.."He followed back trying to look way calmer than she was at the moment."And neither Keller and Chandler would have to endure that problem, anymore.."So Reynolds had known about Cat being involved into the past when she killed Agent Hill in self-defense when the man tried to kill Gabriel Lowan, before. And Dylan being out of work? That bitch could have got her ass suspended or being under invastigation for letting a real killer go away while she was crying her eyes out for an agent. Pretty much with what happened with Joe, he got himself fired for not focusing on cases since he wanted to find out who killed his brother, a few years ago.

"And you think Lucheman would help you out, by bringing out the bad guy to you?"She still wasn't buying any of it, because Reynolds looked like he got anything under control. Confident was the word.

"It might be. You cut off the interrogation and I'll keep Dylan out of your way and out Detective Chandler's way. You have my word into that.."And from the way he mentioned Cat's last name with intensity, he sounded so serious for sure. Tess had had her time with other agents who used to take her hard work from her hands stating that they could them on their own terms, but with with Reynolds it was something up on hard resistance, she shrugged up her shoulders in defeat. "How long do you think it might take to finish that case, Agent Reynolds?"

"I don't know how long it would take, but I believe it's a good start. So please, cut off the interrogation. Captain Vargas."He did looked sincere as he pleaded her to stop the interrogation.

...

"Okay. So you're under the FBI's protection? Don't make me laugh.."But the skinhead named Steven Lucheman was telling the truth, despite being a good actor or not, it didn't much impressed Frank.

"I'm tell you the truth-"

"Fucking truth, you mean? I only sense your pressure coming up high, that's all I got here.." Tori shook her head sighing in defeat as she stood at the corner of the room with both arms crossed against her chest, watching Frank trying to make the skinhead guy talk. The guy that the two of them had spooked around the crime scene as if he wanted to try on finding drugs from the way his eyes looked like. Haunted with fear. The skinhead indified himself as Steven Lucheman, a man into his mid thirties. Brown spots of hair were starting to cover up his balding head from the top and had a long black beard covering his face cheeks. Blue and bloodshoot eyes from hunger from drugs, but he did looked strong enough and build like a hunk with a blue ripped t-shirt and black and tight up pants with used nikers as shoes.

The man was handsome underneath all this mess. However, he did chose another path at life.

Tori still remembered when Frank yelled back at her as he speeded toward the guy who was running away. Until the culprit got caught under the man's hands or more like Frank had jumped to the skinhead's body as he wanted to steady him and hold still, as it was no way out. She wondered whatever reason he was doing up here and over at the crime scene, out of nowhere. Tori was about to pull out her gun as Frank was straddling the man onto the floor as if he wanted to get away from him.

"Need any help, Frank?"

"No, I'm good here.."He turned his head back to look up at her with a forced smile."Drop your gun and pull out your handcuffs, I believe we got an interested suspect here.."

"I'm not.."The skinhead boy had mentioned as he struggled to get out from Frank's weight, which was no use since the hunk guy kept his pressure onto him. "Just get over here, Red Bird, before this crowl could fly away from here.." Tori shook her head at this thought as she continued to watch the skinhead trying to talk despite Frank who kept on pushing him on answers.

"Then, what the hell were you doing, over our crime scene?"

"I heard rumors about some twins being found over there, so I went and.."

"Peek around for some left over shit, to the ground?"Lucheman just shook his head like a petrified kid as his words came out sounding a little messy.

"I no longer use that stuff anymore. Been clean for eleven months!"Like they all said that before.

"Then how did you ended up under the FBI's protection, so?"

"Been cleaning the guys's shoes, lately?"had suggested Tori from her corner, as Frank waited for answer.

"An undercover cop ended up dead. I have been plagued with nightmares ever since. So I started to collaborate with the FBI because I thought I would be next. So I decided to come up with the truth about my dealer's past subjects back which had lead into tons of deaths. OD, the new known drug that has been distribued into the streets lately."The skinhead looked back and forth to the two of them, wildly. "I had no choices. Either I was given protection and the orpotunity to be lucky enough to start over without any shit stuck into me or being locked by the Feds.."

"You know, you're risking jail sentence. A couple years, I mean.."Had followed up the red haired cop back as she stepped to Frank's left side, dropping her hands into her pants's pockets.

"By messing up the crime scene too, it might take a few more months to that. I can make an option to that.."had added Frank back as he leaned his back to his chair as he followed back.

"So the FBI proposed you some stupid safe haven by locking you up into some protection and making you look like a saint, to them?"The skinhead tried to explain as he waved his handcuffed hands up as he tried to defend himself in panic. His eyes widened into fear.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Shit like you can talk about peace without shitting at my face, would do me a tons of better than any better than your whining.."scoffed Frank back as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Now, you are just wasting my time, kid.."

Just at this right moment, Tess had opened up the door without knocking with an middle aged old man with silver short hair with a frown as he stood behind her back. All three of them turned around to see them walking inside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, kids, but we gotta have to cut off this interrogation.."That startled both of the cops here. With Tori trying to stay polite when Frank who turned himself towards the door, lashed out.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell?"

"You heard me just quite good, here and please, don't make me use my bad tone here. It might get pretty ugly.."

"What's the meaning in all this?"Frank didn't believe it at all. He felt furious here as Tess processed back with a sigh that sounded like she was tired.

"I have Agent Robert Reynolds here who states that mister Steven Lucheman here is in fact under witness protection, right after he had agreed to collaborate on delivering one of the bad guys that we know.."

"Which one?"

"The butcher guy. The one who left officer Carminita Lafferty dead and nearly had killed Detective Vincent Keller alone on the streets, once."had followed up the silver haired man as he put his hands into his pockets. "Lucheman here, has agreed to turn his boss towards us as an exchange for a deal."Which the skinhead had agreed as he went on with a stupid excuse coming out from a ten year old kid as he pointed the two cops at the front table.

"I've said only the truth here and these folks don't believe me, at all."

"They're cops, what do you expect? They would not take any chances on believing an drug addict.."had argued Reynolds back before Frank or Tori could respond back.

"Damn, right.." had cursed the red head under breath as Frank went on, as he ignored her. "Your victim was on our secured crime scene where dead conjoined twins had been found slashed away from another. His footsteps were found over there-"

"It doesn't matter if Lucheman's footsteps or saliva were marked or not. He's a victim and needs to be protected against his boss which is why he ended up reaching up to us.."Had cutted off Reynolds using his voice way harder than he should have had. Frank just stare him hard in silence as the agent continued."This interrogation is over. Unhandcuff him and leave him to me and it's a order, Detective Gaines.."Frank looked back at his captain who only sighed as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat giving him an hint of doing what the elder man told him to do. It's not like she or the others had any choices to do anyways. He rose up from his chair with a moan and walked up to Lucheman's height as he urged him up with his finger as the ex-drug addict rose and handed both of hands up as Frank reached down for the keys who were held by his belt.

After he freed the man out, Frank looked back at the blue eyed man and his captain with a frown.

"You better not make me regret any of this.."

"Don't worry about that, Gaines. If Reynolds says he can handle Lucheman, he can.."had assured Tess as her eyes shifted to the corner fixing to the man who waved at Lucheman to walk out from the room in silence. She could tell that none of them wanted the skinhead to walk out, especially Tori who only cursed under her breath once again as she stared down on the floor, groaning.

"They better not make any mistake, after what happened with Lafferty and Keller-"

"I'll make sure that it won't happen again, Detective Windsor."had stopped Reynolds at the doorway as he looked back at the troubled red haired woman who avoided his piercing blue eyes back."Cause unlike Agent Dylan, I won't put my emotions first and from an important case that should have had been solved, from a longtime ago..I can garantee you that.."

"That's the least of my favorite things to hear. To make any promises that you aren't able to keep.."She added back in despair as she felt Frank patting her back for support.

...

"I usually don't do any of this stuff, but it looks quite normal from what I see here.."Perplexed,Cat looked up from the sitting bench at the examination room as a female voice camed into the room. A red haired nurse winto her early thirties had crossed into the room checking up with her chart.

"Such as?"

"Your CT and MRI scans are looking quite good, no internal bleeding or damaging organs, even your liver is doing great despite the times you've gotten yourself drunk, before and heavily.."That strucked Cat into shock.

"Wait, you know about that stuff through your computers?"The nurse looked up from the papers she brought up to look up at the awaiting patient who dressed up back into her formal clothes from this morning.

"Didn't mattered if you died or not. You still have a medical record in here, Detective Chandler.."Had followed an red long haired nurse dressed up into blue scrubs named Alex Salter as she checked Cat's CT and MRI scans with an impressed whistle. "Let me prescribe you some strong painkillers and you're free to go or if the pain goes any worse, then check yourself in.."Formal ritual as Cat sighed in annoyance.

 _'Great, just what I needed here. Other strong painkillers into my hold now.'_ It was just four hours ago when Keller had brought her up to the closest hospital who was still admitting her in, despite of the last months that had occured before. Faking death and getting away from explosion, glory of fire as they often said. Alex Salter, the ex-fiancee as she could tell, was just having her break when Cat and Vincent first walked in as the guy demanded an check up for internal bleeding just in case. With what happened earlier on, Vincent didn't wanted to take any chances even if Cat felt like she didn't need it. After hours of being examined and dressed up back to her clothes, Cat was sitting on that bench with a nervous feeling as she stared right back to the nurse. No, it can't happen again. Please no medication. After all, she really didn't wanted to go back into strong painkillers. No. Not at the moment which she declined.

"I won't need any medication.."

And, she really didn't wanted to meet one of his exes, at all. Didn't mattered if Alex looked way nicer and sweeter than Tori, it would bring up the situation way more awkward. The nurse rose her head from her notes to adress her an 'Not so impressed look'. These green, saddened and piercing eyes didn't looked so impressed.

"Why is that?"

"They make me nauseaous, that's all.."What a way to get away from murder. But knowing that the whole hospital staff had her medical records, the lying wouldn't work its effect for long enough.

"And you're willing to take the pain, a little bit harder than it already is? You and I may have hard jobs, that are hard to put at rest, but you have the responsibility to take care of yourself at risking chances.."had winced Alex in a way that nobody would aprove such a stupid reason. Especially from a patient."Sorry to tell you this, but if you need to stay up into your work, you might need to take strong painkillers. Whetever you like it or not.."That was quite true. She didn't wanted to put herself into danger if she wanted to keep on going on working into this personal case. When she really shouldn't.

"Alright, thank you.."Cat sighed back as she waved on with her hand, but the nurse continued as she had her own experience about dealing with lame excuses all over again.

"I mean, just take my ex-fiancee for an example. Being an hothead as he is just never gives up and don't even say the words 'Thank you' anymore..I had no idea that entlisting in Afghanistan would make him turn out very different.."That just stopped Cat for an instant. Had Keller been a soldier back then, if yes, then why did he hide that fact? Maybe because it wasn't her bussiness, but if it only meant one thing about Keller's jungling temper..She really needed to know if he ever could and only if he could be dangerous, at one matter or not.

"What do you mean, by different?"That got the poor nurse off guard feeling like she had said too much, bringing her attention back to a woman whom she barely knows and felt ready to tell her own personal story. Alex cleared up her throat, nervously.

"After the twin tours had been burned off and that he had lost both of his two older brothers by saving those people, Vincent just became angry and dropped everything to entlist into war, seeking revenge. However when he had returned back into town after two tours, he just became different. The man I used to know had somehow died and came back up here as an living dead person..Like something back there made him change for good.."She folded up her arms against her chest as she held up the chart that she was carrying around, as she went back into unforgettable memories as her features softened into sadness. Her tears were threatening to fall off of her cheeks.

"I tried the best as I could to soothe and love him by assuring him that he did whatever he could to protect his country, but he just said to me that whatever he had done back up at there wasn't gonna change wasn't just enough as he watched them die, one by one.."Alex referred to soldiers who mostly had died and that somehow, her ex-fiancee whom managed to survive had to see them falling into limbs. Cat tried to show some comfort toward the nice nurse, even if it wasn't much that she could offer. Alex didn't looked like she was lying at all.

"It must have been hard to go through it with him. Even if you tried to love him the best way you could.."

"War changes people, I know that fact."Alex brought up an forced smile to an very concern Cat who tried to stay understanding, despite knowing a little bit too much. Her mother Vanessa had been a part to this mess that had occured in Afghanistan. And the fear that her partner may have been a part of this mess, just frightened her even more as Alex followed back."Vincent said that I deserved better than him. That no matter how hard I tried to convinced him that we can overcome anything by staying together, it wasn't just enough since it wouldn't change a thing..That the feelings he used to have towards me were gone and flushed away. Innocence was gone, I mean.."Something such as innocence can't be brought up back after a terrifying matter that stays locked inside of you. Not only Cat had witnessed her mother's murder which took all the assurance away in only one night, but the fact that she once had shared another body before and that wanted to kill her. It was hard to forget. Alex shook her head to shake off the bad memories as she tried to concentrate on her work right back to Cat's attention.

"Anyways, you look pretty good to go now. And like I said, you don't seem to have any damages into you. However, I did notice a a little scar on your waist.."

"Sorry?"

"Looks very faint and quite like it was about to disappear, but with a good eye, you could see that it is still there. It was very clear."Alex brought up back that little matter that Cat thought it was gone for good. That separation scar on her waist might have fainted away, but still remained there like an invisible spot. Speaking about hauntening memories, chuckled nervously as the nurse looked at her, uncomfortable.

"Oh that scar, you mean? That must be just a random one that I had got from the early times that I started as a cop. I mean I wanted to be a lawyer before, but that sort of changed.."It was a good made up story that quite sticked the truth, however without having to tell the gruesome part into it. Alex nodded as she took out a pen from her shirt's pocket and prescribbed something into a sheet, writing something into it.

"I know. My ex-fiance had been an ER doctor before he went to entlist, and couldn't go back into work after he discharged from the army. He said he had an wanting feeling for the kill like he was afraid of hurting someone here. So he quit.."Such a promising life, Keller had before he changed everything by entlisting himself into war and to only come back with scarred scars. After his friends had died over there, doing their duty for their prouding country.

"Where did he went?"But the answer was very clear as Alex pulled out the sheet as she handed it back to Cat with a frown.

"Police academy, instead. He said that somehow the fighting somehow never ends, so he decided to switch careers by becoming a cop, after an shooting episode at some bar, once ten years ago, it felt like he was still stuck at war which it was quite like a relief for him. I, of course was completely against at it, at first thought, but decided to support his descision anyways. Even if I didn't liked it, because of the adrenaline of the job, but I have learned to accept it with time, until he broke up with me, four years ago..He just said he couldn't take it anymore by making me suffer and said that we were better off on our own and separated.."She responsed back with a sad smile and probably telling herself that maybe it would have been better if they remained like this. Like strangers even if all those years where they had together once hadn't mattered, expecially to Keller.

"Probably because he wanted the best for you and didn't wanted to make you suffer, anymore.."had concluded Cat at the end of her speech as she took the sheet and jumped down from the bench with a grunt in pain as Alex chuckled. It was good for the girl to smile a bit and right after she had share her relationship with Keller that had ended pretty badly. Gotta have to thank that clumsy habit, one day.

"Better watch those fragile ribs, if I were you. Anyways thank you for listening to my story, even if it doesn't have an happy ending, I'm just glad I had someone to share it. Even if it is with a stranger.." A stranger who is working with your ex and you felt like you needed to warn me about his past life, including as a soldier, had almost added up the female officer in silence as she watched the nurse walking away. It made Cat flinch into fear just to think about it. What if Vincent had been turned into a bad creature and had kept it as a secret once he had come back home? Did he really had witnessed his own colleagues getting themselves killed as they were being eliminated one by one? Or did he killed them, was he capable of murder? She heard about PTSD. Well many people made her believe she had it after that horrible night and changed that matter into a drinking matter. Which she hid it again by declaring herself as a person who suffers bipolar disorder. However, the pills she was taking weren't for bipolar, but controling the PTSD and her wanting to have a drink. She wondered if Keller took that kind of medecine too.

Could it be true?

But Vincent Keller didn't showed up as a threat such as carrying a death threat onto his head or to the entire society. He couldn't have turned up like it had happened with Gabe before. He may look menacing, but not like he desparately wanted to kill someone close like its own neighbour. Hopefully not someone like her. He may not remember her after she spent three whole months into guarding and reading to him when he was all sleep, after his undercover work had gotten bad.

And just before she had the chance to run away after the explosion, Cat had seen his eyes fluttering up weakily, through the dark as his hand held on tight into hers. Like he gave her enough courage the face the next day and to face off her demons and fears. No. Vincent Keller was not a monster because these eyes she had seen before and after were nothing from a monster. He may look threatening, but he wasn't an evil creature that just got invited from illegal labs testing theirs drugs onto innocent human beings. So she shouldn't be scared for her life, if so than why did she felt her body shake into uncontrollable fear?

And the thought came in out of nowhere, just as much as she wished she had the ability to forget. That scar, lying down on her waist, should it be a matter? After all her mother had told her that it would slowly go away as she would grow up and start to change. Many scars have their own way of disappearing, but it's true, then why it didn't go away? Why?

" _Your doppelgänger. You are nothing like her, Catherine. Not even a single way.."_ Auntie Lilian's words came right back into her mind. Which made her shiver though every inch limb of her body and it wasn't only from the light scar on her waist. Cat closed up her eyes shut as she brought up her fingers to her forehead as if she had an horrible headache, grimacing into a silent pain. It felt like _it_ had been everywhere in here and everywhere she goes, _it_ would still follow her like a unforgiving shadow.

A shadow who would do anything to make her suffer, by losing her the closest people she holds dear to love and to protect, but mostly to make her lose her entire mind. One way or another that shadow or the two of them here would probably have to go. Now, that both mom and dad were gone, Cat would have to make a terrifying sacrifice one day. Not such like Gabe had done.

But for herself, if she had to overcome her demons. Someday though.

 _..._

 **Whew, that was hard to finish off this chap, but with** _ **Mary Kills People**_ **who just started up once again for its last season, I might be able to come up with a few ideas for the upcoming up chaps. Who knows?**

 **So what are your thoughts? Think that Vincent is a possible and avenging killer, with his background story made up by Alex? You think it can be true? What about Cat? Do you think she can be a danger to society or to herself as more memories of her past might come back to haunt her? Would she get a chance to be with Vincent despite all that, even with a bad shadow behind her back?**

 **What about Reynolds? Do you think he's up to something, like picking up Vincent's blown up case, like he stated?**

 **Thanks again, beasties and I'm so sorry about the long wait. Thanks again for supporting this story and for supporting** _ **The Villian One**_ **fanfic. I really had a great time on writting the sex steaming scene on chap 22. I'll promise to bring you more suspense later on, into this story!**

 **Thank you and love you!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Reynolds growled back as he sat down at the coffee table he shared with Lucheman who remained silent during that walking matter. He settled out the two large coffee cups on the table.

"One step ahead and your cover would have been blown off, Barnes.."

"I'm sorry sir, my curiosity had gotten the best of me.."Lucheman whose real last name was Barnes had sighed as he took his coffee with a firm smile."It's just that I walked around here doing my own thing for the guy, until I crossed paths with the crime scene. Where NYPD is working along with that female cop who just came back from the dead..A certain Cat Chandler, who used to be Homeland Security's most wanted fugitive on their list-"

"Not so loud. There's people here, Barnes.."Reynolds had rushed back towards the man who was in fact in undercover work were a lot of people walking in and out of the coffee bar and the news that a certain detective that had gone back from the dead was still fresh to the media, including shook him awake."She's no more of a problem to them now.."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm just saying that DHS should have done their own job by then and none of this matter should have even happened. All that mess with the ex-A.D.A Lowan. And you wouldn't even be here doing this job, instead of Keller..Today.."Barnes leaned his back to the chair with a frown as he stared back to his surpervisor.

"And now all of them are under invastigation now, for letting a real serial killer getting away with murder. Killing an female cop and left Chandler's new partner down onto the streets and near dead.."Barnes had took a sip from his coffee."But did you even volunteered up to it?"

"I'm sorry?"Reynolds blinked in misunderstanding as if he didn't catched Barnes's answer, at all.

"The case. I mean. You had never meet Keller or even had any interest into his case or into Cat Chandler's drama social life, until a few months after I took the job. So, why?"

"I don't know. I guess, it must be from past mistakes.."It was quite the truth, however not much of it when a certain Thomas Chandler whom just a few minutes before he got pushed away by a car, had texted him that his own daughter Cat Chandler could be his.

"About Chandler? That troubled girl, the same one who once tried to flee away with Lowan once?"

"She did tried to have him protected. Despite having a dark past, Lowan was innocent and so was Chandler.."

"Even if she did killed an DHS Agent-"

"It was self-defense, Barnes and you know it. She had no other choice. It was either letting Hill kill an innocent man and end up blood onto his hands for the rest of his life or doing the other way.."Reynolds had tried to resolve him."Sometimes, you don't have much choice.."But Barnes wasn't buying it.

"Which is to have an hauntening file for life behind her back. Bipolar disorder or drinking disorder, Cat Chandler would to deal with it as long as she lives.."

 _'Which I would have to look for it..If I have to keep her safe..'_ The silver haired man swore to himself ever since he decided to step in back into town. Reynolds had been aware of the entire situation with Catherine Chandler starting as an Agent and as it was a way to be able to protect the late Gabriel Lowan from any threats. And to see how far she had grown upinto a fine and beautiful woman and he wasn't wrong to that part.

It all started by an very cold and this past November where everything had all occured up onto his face, once. He remembered after giving blood for those who needed the most as he always had done much like every once a year, Reynolds remembered crossing close to the ICU section, from where he couldn't helped himself but to take a peek through these invisible and glass doors, by pure curiosity. For a instant, he believed his own heart had skipped up a beat. Sitting close to an very uncounscious, sedated and heavily bandaged Vincent Keller who was into a coma with all these hooking machines and wires, IV and breathing tubes, after his undercover job had gone wrong, there was the woman he always had dreamed to find after a very longtime.

Catherine Chandler.

He remembered her this incridible woman who had come up everyday into this room where Keller had been under the famous John Doe name for protection, in case, if the butcher guy would come up again to show up his face and to eliminate the man who laid onto this bed, completely unmoving, expept his own slowling and moving chest. And Chandler was signed to protect him in every way she could, as an first job. An enjoying woman with a comforting smile who read stories to him everyday. Loved to share her love of her stories to an stranger, even if it sounded and looked weird for a couple and normal persons. She always had come up with a book or with her IPad with a smile on her face. She would always take off her coat as she avoided wearing the normal clothing nature of an true agent, by wearing a simple sweatshirt and her tight black pants with her comfortable winter boats and would sit down next to Keller as she would start to read or more like following up her story. Didn't mattered if she seemed tired or not,Cat hadn't given up on him, not even in one second thought and not even when she was caught up into Hill's awful mistake that had changed her life for good.

It was hard, but she somehow had the strength to kept on going by giving enough courage to those who needed the most, like Lowan and Keller. The two of them needed her support and it wasn't by crying or whining that would help them out of it.

Lisa Jackson, Dean Koontz, Stephen King, Lisa Gardner, Nalini Singh, Christine Feehan, Sandra Brown, Camilla Lackberg and Gena Showalter and many others that Reynolds couldn't count of how many authors and stories Cat had tried to hide herself, her emotions, her fears and demons through them all. She always came back, bravely.

She looked so much like her mother. Vanessa. So fierce and strong. The one who would never put a stop to its face. No matter what. From what Robert remembered as he let himself fall into his memories.

She had Vanessa's strength, despite the danger she was pulling herself into it. Scared or not. She had no slice of any bad and dangerous behavior through her genes. Didn't mattered if that evil mother of Vanessa, Margaret Wu had predicted to happen. Oh Gosh, he really had despised that woman from the first sight he had seen her when she spotted them from afar, from many years ago when Vanessa was a young and simple doctor and him, an young and rookie FBI Agent. It was supposed to be a simple start of an real relationship, until he had heard that Vanessa was dating someone else back then. Thomas Chandler, the lawyer and the kind of man would make a nice husband and doting father someday.

She and Reynolds decided to keep their relationship in a secret. So whenever they would go and work together, they would actually go out and hiding away as they kissed and hugged and made love, a couple few times, until one night when a very severe stricfull and in dark clothes Margaret had come downstairs, instead of Vanessa to open up the door where he stood up there waiting at the door like a blond haired teenager with a blue suit. Damn, he would never forget the way her brown eyes looked back up to him, like evil was a simple and natural way to express her features.

"Whatever this fling is going on between you and my daughter, you better end it and right now.."She said back after she eyed him with hard eyes up and down. Margaret folded her arms against her chest as he did tried to explain.

"Look, ma'am. Whatever my feelings are for your daughter aren't none of your bussiness. Please I do need to see Vanessa-"

"You would not see her ever again!"

"Ms Wu-"

"Do not interrupt me, when I speak! I'm telling you this and only for the last time.."He could even swore that her long black hair had slowly lifted up from her shoulders, like it would usually do for witches who were involved into witchcraft, which had creeped him out."Whatever fling you have with my daughter, you better end it right now..She has a fiance to marry and wouldn't certainly not be you. Robert..Ever.."He waited for more coming from this delusional woman, like she had known better than him. He tried to stay onto his guard.

"Or else what?"

"I would have to kill you by my very own hands and without any mercy.."Margaret was losing her mind, even if she stood up serious with her dark and wild eyes staring back him as they would aim and shoot him.

"You know that you can't get away from murder. One day or another, the authorities would find you burying these innocents.."Working with Bureau made him look tough, however he knew he had a lot to learn still.

"Just like you have done by letting yourself fall into the dirty bussiness. You think, I'd let Vanessa fall into your trap of love?"Speaking of learning, he did found out that Margaret had a way to become crazy here as if she could read people's mind. Just like his own as he looked stunned at this revealation.

"I have no idea of whatever the hell you're talking about.."Did Vanessa told her mother about this secret that he was somehow involved along with the government.

"Watch your mouth, here."Margaret had warned him as she raised an warning finger towards him."I had a dream about the two of you and it isn't any good as you can imagine. If the two of you keep onto seeing each other, bad things are gonna happen.."Like visions could come up true now? That was completely nonsense.

"Like what?"

"Sin. The Biggest Sin would slowly come up again into this house. Vanessa's house would possessed by bad human's kind and that would lead into destruction..All that because of you."He stared up at her like she was losing up her mind.

"You're losing up your mind.."But this woman looked like she had known more than him as she put the palm of her hand to the door as if she was ready to shut the door. However she did warned him about something important. Something he would never be able to forget anytime soon as her threatening voice tone gave him chills.

"If you really are in love with my daughter, do not ever come over or be near her all over again..And to let you know this, my dreams had always found their way to come up true..Any female of the Wu family that desobeys and sins are always gonna be cursed for the rest of theirs lives, by the very end.."Margaret had concluded before she slamed the door to his face. He couldn't get any other chances to see Vanessa ever since that day with Margaret warning him off. As days went on into weeks had passed, Vanessa didn't wanted to see him, until that day back at that coffee bar, where the two of them had to see each other, for a very last time. The very same one like it was today.

"I think it's better if we break things off, Robert.."Still into her blue scrubs from the hospital, Vanessa looked pale, tired and exhausted from what he had seen. Gone was the vibrant one he once had meet as she sat into her chair with a green mug of tea in front of her on the table while he hadn't touched his strong coffee mug when he just sat there, completely strucked.

"For you or for me?"Why did she wanted to break things of with him? Did Thomas had found out about the affair. She looked away from him as if she couldn't bare him looking at him with pity.

"Both of us, I said.."

"I don't understand, Vanessa-"

"I'm pregnant and it might be yours.."Sins never dies, do they? Expecially.

"You're pregnant?"With a nod she shrugged her shoulders as he added back."Well, it's something, we should celebrate. It's true, Vanessa, I'll help you out-"

"I have had nightmares lately. About this baby, Robert and it's not good as its been messing me up with my work at the hospital.."

"What are you talking about?"Vanessa looked back at him with worry. Her eyes were red from exhaustion. Giving an hint, that not everything was alright about this pregnancy.

"I had nightmares and I don't think it can be resolved. I have a feeling that I might will have twins in the later future. Girls, I believe which my mother thinks it might be a bad sign. It might be a sign of a certain sin that she knows from the family.."Oh yeah. The Wu family do have a curse as crazy Margaret had said before. Any women from the Wu family that sins and desobeys may carry an unforgettable sin for the rest of theirs lives.

"What about abortion?"Didn't mattered if she was two or six weeks, she was barely showing up. However Vanessa shook her head as the situation was more tough than that. Reynolds waited for her to tell the whole story and what he heard was quite shocking. His eyes widened in shock as her voice broke. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair, looking almost defeated.

"I can't do it. I did tried to get one. I had an appointement with a doctor, but once I came into the room, I felt a strong kick from my stomach and that pushed me away from the room."She looked up at him with frightened eyes."I cannot take them away, Robert. One of them is awful and threatened me that if I ever tried to get rid of them, they would go and try to kill me in my sleep.."They? They were barely alive and forming up yet. Since when fetus had their own voices tormenting their carrier's mind? What about him? What about the father in all this? Did he had a opinion to this?

"This is nonsense, Vanessa. It's your mother who gave these ideas. I'm telling that woman is a complete freak.."But Vanessa looked convinced that her mother wasn't crazy as she shook her head leaving him dumbstruck. Vanessa wasn't only a doctor, but a scientist who doesn't the belief or the time to believe into stupid fairytales about the aftermath of an affair, not even the existence of any stupid living God, until now.

"Freak or not. She is telling the once in her life she had made a mistake about her wicked visions."She brought up her sleeves up to her elbows to reveal the purple spots on her forearms. Robert looked horrified."This is why we both need to stop seeing each other. For the baby. Babies, I mean.."Oh God. Twins that can't get to be taken away, because of a single affair threatened to hurt their mother, even if they still weren't born yet. They had a testement to make their way out to their carrier.

"What about Thomas? Does he knows about.."The other guy needed to know about the thing. The consecquences of their affair. Vanessa tried to calm down at this a breath and again and again.

"Not yet, but I'm gonna have to tell him one day or the other. And to tell him about the curse that my family carries on..My older sister Claire had her own dilemmas with her miscarriages and Lillian, I don't know if she can get pregnant with her periods that are not always straight.."

"Vanessa, you can't do this. You can't let them control you. You're a doctor. You're supposed to know better.."He leaned down to reach up one of her hands. Giving her some hope to not give up and fight. To not let the invisible twins taking ahold of Vanessa pushed him back as she leaned her back to her chair as she faced his pleading blue eyes.

"I know that. Trust me. I tried to do anything what I could,. To save us, Robert but I can't get away with it. And it would only get worse if we stay together. I guess that the sins that we both carry on our own selves, would find a way to punish us, someday.."She looked back up at him with a sad smile. "But don't worry, I got this on my own way. You don't have to be worried about me..Go on and live your life, Robert. I'll take care of everything."How could he even have the courage to move on, after receiving so such and horrifying news, like them? He heard rumors saying that Vanessa had brought up twins after nine months later through an very difficult c-section and that birth was sort of out from ordinary. The twins were both stuck up to one at another which made things hard for the doctors to get them out from their mother's was out while the other still locked inside of Vanessa'stomach. Which made him shiver into fear, by just to imagine the pain that she had to go through delivery and even with Thomas by her side.

Conjoined twins. Girls. And Catherine who appeared to be very bright, gentle and beautiful to him didn't looked like she had any chance to be evil. She looked very fierce and courageous when it came to the people she cared and loved about. It just wasn't possible. Reynolds had wanted to come back, at least when Catherine would have been eighteen, where he would be able to tell her eything under Vanessa's permission. However when Vanessa got killed, it was just complicated. Anyways, this was another story. It's about the other twin that worried him, the most. It scared him, even if everything turned out okay, after the delivery of the twins..

He wondered what happened with the other twin, since he only had seen Catherine around and not the other.

If everything looked just fine, then why the worry? Unless, Vanessa and Thomas had kept the good twin and got rid of the other. The bad one as the one who didn't wanted to be sacrificed or taken away, if Margaret had anything to do with it. Was it the price that Vanessa had to go through, because of their affair and the fact that she was engaged to someone else? That the children should suffer because of the adults's mistakes? After all Vanessa told him she couldn't get an abortion, because both of the babies had forbid her to do it or else her life would be threatened by them. The curse that she had to carry on.

What happened to the other pair? The other twin? Did 'It' died after it was born with Catherine? Or not?

Did it had anything to do with the two dead girls that the NYPD had found out, a few hours ago? Was it an act of revenge now that Vanessa and Thomas had both died and now that Cat had finally decided to come back, getting herself back into track after being gone for a very longtime. Would this matter affect Catherine, deeply? There were so many questions going through his mind, at the moment.

It's not that Reynolds believed in any of stupid curses coming from old generations, but the sins he had once made before in his life. He did believed that they were gonna catch him up one day, just like Margaret had told him. The Biggest Sin was about to come to his face and it used to be by hurting Vanessa's feelings and hurting Catherine's own as well, one day..

If he would ever has the guts to be able to tell her that she might be his daughter. A daughter who has to carry on onto her parents's own sins for the rest of her life.

"Sir?"Shaken, Reynolds looked back up from his memories as Barnes managed to bring him back to reality.

"Huh, excuse me, what were you saying?"

"When do you think that Ciccotelli and I are going to bring the butcher guy and his teamates?"Damn, he was so focused into his memories about Vanessa and the curse that Margaret had mentionned once that he almost forgot about the case that Barnes and his partner were both working on for months. Reynolds shook his head refusing Barnes to rush things quickly.

"Not now. I still think it's too soon.."Barnes just growled into frustration.

"It's almost been ten months, that we've been into undercover, already..One day, we'll have to bring them in..We have enough proof to bring them in.." _'Oh, didn't you? Then, explain how your ass almost ended up by being discovered by the cops?'_ Reynolds had almost added up back. He gave the young man a hard stare.

"You might want to think it once again. Keller took the time he needed, but someone had blown up his cover, which cost a female cop's life and nearly finished for him as well too.."

"Keller was different, I can do things well better than he did-"

"Start to think more clearly, cause if you don't, it might end up bad for you, Barnes. The butcher guy is smart and is starting to think that someone is up to something against him. He believes that someone would bring him down, one day or another. So both of you and Ciccotelli need to be very careful."Reynolds warned him back unless if Barnes wished to ended up dead onto the streets like it had happened to Lafferty."Undercover work takes long as it should, but it's always better when you take your time than rushing things up too fast. You need that guy's confidence and once it's settled, you can take him down.."Hopefully, Barnes wouldn't end up like it had happened with Vincent Keller. The thought of an heavily and bandaged man lying onto his bed hooked up with wires everywhere to his body along with a beeping machine was enough for Reynolds to feel more bad than ever, including the fact that Keller didn't remembered what happened afterwards his cover being blown up.

However, the doctors, including an very nice red haired nurse told him and his partner FBI Agent Dana Landon that the beating and torture that Vincent Keller took was enough and that the scars imprinted onto his body would probably take way longer to fade. But Keller wasn't a quiter. He managed to re-learn and to re-start on walking and gaining his strenght back without whining or crying, despite the pain from what Reynolds had heard.

"I'm sorry, that I cannot help anymore than I should.."The man had said with a defeated and tired sigh when he was still glued up onto his bed as he looked away from them, as his knuckles turned up white like the sheets of his bed, feeling completely ashamed of himself. He couldn't remember either the blow or the beating up. Short amnesia term was part of the head trauma. No wonder he ended up into a coma, for three months. But who can blame him? Certainly not him as the silver haired man took a sip from his coffee as Barnes followed up.

"Right. I mean; look what happened with Keller.."Barnes had rolled up his eyes, completely annoyed as the man in front of him gave him a lecture as if he was a kid and not an FBI Agent going undercover.

"Things were a little unsteady for him to control all at once. He couldn't always keep an eye to Lafferty. The two of them had known that this job wasn't going to be easy. Keller had a good background by going undercover many times, but he's not immortal to it and you aren't either. You only have one life.."However, the dark haired man with the blue eyes felt like his surpervisor wasn't telling more than what he should as he scoffed back to his face which left Reynolds confused."What?"He didn't liked to be mocked at, especially when it came to one of his best agents as Barnes folded his arms against his chest, staring up at him looking very challenging.

"Since when you had become so wise, Agent Reynolds?"Since when? Since he had found out that he may have not only one, but two daughters that had resurfed back. One that faked her death and the other that wanted revenge and it was by making the good one suffer, unless he does something to stop it and fast.

"Since I've figured out that I have a daughter. The very same one who has comeback from the dead and that I intend to protect, one day.." _And probably to save her._ He swore back to himself. If he ever finds her back, he might be able to protect her from the bad one. If 'It' was still alive and guarding her from afar. The bad twin who was thirsting for revenge and wasn't ready to give up on anything, until it gets back to Cat.

His sins may have had found its way to haunt him back, just like Vanessa told him once a longtime ago. However, he wouldn't give up without a fight when it came to his love ones.

...

If Tess had gatthered them all in this room was for one thing. The meeting room as she called it. She wanted to know their reports. It was the only and new thing that she had brought up when she became captain here into this departement. Demanding to know where each cop was doing onto their cases, but today it was completely different. They all were working into one and only case. The snatched up conjoined twins.

Not that Cat had remembered that part, but was glad to know this matter now, in case she may want to switch places with someone else. Sitting down with all these people made her feel uneasy, especially when she had Keller sitting next to her right side and with Tori who was sitting in front of her with Frank on her left side. A strong dark haired man with a trimed black beard named Nathan Webster sat next to Frank on the left side and that left an dark auburn haired man, James Hunter, who looked annoyed as he managed to stay silent as he sat to the end of the table as he listened to the M.E. Evan who was standing up to the backboard where all the pictures, including the dead twins and the suspects were all tapped up as he explained the situation.

"So you can tell that before they were snatched up apart, the killer made them starve a couple days ago?"Tess recalled back as she sat back down to her chair at the end of the table and at Cat's left side.

"Pretty much so from what Professor J.T. Forbes had concluded from his report. Unfortunelly I wasn't there to assist and work onto the autopsy, so.."That brought up Cat's attention to the embarrassing and standing man to the front.

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say my dignity caught up bad for me.."

"How?"

"He puked out his liver out, today, that's what happened.."The man named J.T. Forbes had followed up by answering Catherine's question as she turned her head over the guy. He was sitting at Keller's right side and close to James's chair who snickered up through his nose as the team had started to chuckle up a bit, leaving up Cat perplexed. Knowing that Evan had actually puked out after being so good at his job for a very longtime, until today.

"Puked out?"Cat looked back up at Evan who just shrugged as if it was no deal to worry. He looked back at her, before he followed up to everyone with a defeating sigh.

"Yes, I know. Ever since I became a daddy, I became a little sensitive at work, but I'll get over it. Do not worry!"

"Ever thought about going into parternity leave, daddy-o?"Frank smirked back to the medical examiner who just gave him a disgusting, but bored look.

"Are you kidding? Other than changing diappers and baby food, I'll be bored to death.."

"That's good to hear, just don't expect me to do your job, everythime you feel like you wanna to puke out your insides.."J.T. sighed out like he'd been holding up his breath.

"You may take that back, because soon or later you and Tess might have to go through the same thing like him, one day..I mean, a tiny little-"

"Hey, I just gotten married a month ago!"J.T. protested back as he elbowled back at Keller who was snickering back the professor who was now frowning at the people who were laughing at his face. Leaving Cat, Tess and Evan who just shook their heads, irritated.

"Never mind my overies or so."added back Tess as she tried to change the subject going back to the that didn't stopped the laughter to go higher as she rolled up her eyes. "What's next in here. Webster and Hunter, what are your reports? Did you managed to find Brian Wang, June's husband father to the twins?"But still Webster was still laughing as he punched his stomach trying to regain his serious face as his captain had asked him again."Need some water, Webster?"Calm, but a warning tone as he waved back, declining her offer. Clearing up his throat, he tried to talk without smirking here. As much as the others tried to calm down here.

"Not much enough. We just couldn't find the guy back at his work place. Most of his colleagues had told us that he had taken a few days of vacation to Cuba.."

"A few days? Before Benvers had found the girls? Wang had left the city?"

"Quite like that.."James had spoken out for the first time as a thick accent mostly coming from Scotland was heard from him."The guy's marriage was on its way to fall over.."

"Probably because the unstable wife couldn't handle him around, so he took off, I guess.."muttured Tori from her corner.

"But now the bodies were found, he might need to come back and to talk here. Or else he'll be a suspect.."Evan added back.

"How about his co-workers, at the firm? What did they say about him?"The female captain waved back that question.

"A few told us, that Brian was an excellent worker. Always on time, been cooperative, nice and rough at times. Managed to hide his stress by going out to the gym close to the firm. A good profile. He never made any whining complain about home or his wife or kids. No family emergency, unless he had declared that factor, which he never did.."Nathan followed back.

"You guys are gonna have to reconnect with him once he comes back to the states.."

"Like we have much choice, here.."

"How about you, Chandler and Keller; how did it went with the nice cooperative aunt and the unstable wife?"Tess had went onto another subject of the case as Cat managed to find the right reply to answer back, but couldn't get any satisfying answer that wouldn't get herself into a laughing matter. Like getting herself kicked by an unstable woman.

"If you're asking about Chandler's ribs by now, I believe we had an interesting and so pleseant event and by going civilized thing, here.."Keller had added up as he leaned back to his chair with a frown as he looked down to the file lying down onto the table and right in front of him, trying to play innocent which he wasn't. Cat just rolled up her eyes, annoyed and tired but mostly because of the strong painkillers she took earlier as she and Keller drove away from the hospital, after getting herself checked by one of his exes. A quite sensitive red haired nurse, Alex Salter who was kind enough to help her out and for free.

And had talked a lot. Especially about her ex-fiance's changing behavior.

"Let's just say we had a good and fair event.."She touched the bridge of her nose to brace herself for an headache to come up with the humiliation that was about to come up.

"No wait, you got kicked by the evil and delusional cousin, here?"Frank looked interested as Cat tried to defend herself and on her own.

"I tried to go by nice here.."She waved her palms up as her partner had cut her off of the record as he grimaced back, fakely. He shook his head in denial.

"Which failed. We had to drop off to the hospital before we came back up here.."Tess blinked up in surprise at that point as her attention went back to her ex-partner and the very same woman who had never let herself getting beaten up without a fight, and after ten years into the law enforcement had never let someone beating her up. "You got kicked up, back up there?"However, Cat just stood silent to that comment.

"That's why you called for back-up?"Tori had asked as Keller just shrugged like it didn't mattered.

"What happened?"Tess ignored the red haired female cop's question while her attention was focused on her ex-partner who sighed in defeat.

"We came into June and Brian's house, only to find Lillian, my aunt who had let us walk into the house and then we chatted saying that the twins were found dead, this early morning.."

"Or more like picked up from the lake, this early morning.."Keller had corrected back as Cat went on with her report as she tried to ignore Keller's interruption of her own speech. Trying to look natural, despite wanting to kick this guy who was sitting next to her as he played up with his pen on the table.

"As I said here. We got into the house and we talked. Lillian told us that she had no idea about the abduction of the twins, until they had disappeared. She also told us that June had a quite good and weird behaviors going on ever since, she had been a teen.."

"Such as?"Evan had asked as he folded up his arms against his chest.

"Bipolar disorder.."

"Let's just say; madness disorder runs into the family.."Keller had yawned at this answer and stretched his shoulders back, which Cat followed. Be patient, as she reminded herself.

"Which she had been taking pills to control her disorder, but gave up after she gotten pregnant. Lillian had said that she and Brian had been trying to make a family, but failed a couple times, until she had the twins.."

"Sickened and glued up twins-"

"Windsor.."The female captain warned up back to the ex-heiress who sat back to her chair with her arms folded up to her chest as she pouted at this warning tone. She kept her mouth shut as the storytelling kept on going on.

"However, there was something else other than having the mother out of the pills because of the pregnancy here.."Keller came up back right before letting Cat follow up.

"And what is that?"

"Let's say she's a total different person when she's out from her pills.."Keller had followed up with an uninterested look right back to his captain."She's into girls..Tess.."Which the female captain gave him a strange look.

"I have nothing against lesbians or gays, here. None of us do.."That didn't left her any different at all.

"Not like that. Let's just say that somehow Lillian and Brian had managed her to 'cure' her from her sickiness over girls as she was under the influence of the pills, here. Making her go 'all stone' If you know what I mean.."At this point, Cat tried very hard to not growl or to slam the table into irritation here. Really, Keller was being an total and mocking jerking ass, now. So much, that made the invisible pain from her ribs appear through her grimace.

"Cat, do you..Do you believe that?"Tess's voice was worried but also on guard as she tried to explain herself, once again like she always felt too. Cat looked back up.

"I don't know. I don't know if June was pretending to be sick or not or the fact that she got brainwashed or so whatever. There are other people that we need to seek and talk onto.."

"Like pasts doctors and friends? Female friends?"Webster had suggested.

"Like that Natasha St-Clair, the woman that she was into her while she was pregnant or later after that. Lillian told us that the two of them had an affair behind Brian's back.."

"One way to be out of control here.."J.T. had sighed a few seats away from her."We're talking about a possible brainwashing matter here. There could be charges against Lillian and Brian.."She followed up by hoping to convince the people around here, even if she didn't felt it.

"And that was for the reason of why you gotten yourself beaten up?"Evan followed up back. She groaned back.

"June tried to challenge me, while I tried to stay on my ground and had told her to come up with us to the station.." It was her word against theirs. Damn.

"Why?"

"Because she had slapped her. Assaulted her..So I went outside to call for back-up-.."Keller had cut out the man's questions all over again. That brought up a nerve here for the embarrassed woman here who held herself from kicking him out.

"And the fight took place. Keller managed to bring an end to it and had the officers to bring her up here..The end.."Cat concluded by pushing Keller's word out of her way. Which earned her an wondering look coming from her irritated partner as he raised up an eyebrow. Like he could cut her off in anytime he wanted so.

"Well, that's a hell of a good and made up story, here.."Frank had sighed, still trying to digest everything coming form a made up fairytale that just told the dark haired woman. "No wonder that girl was giving me the creeps ever since she had been brought up here.."He winced into fear as he was stuck into the cold."She looked like an mad woman coming up from an korean horror movie with her almost naked over there.." Webster looked up perplexed as he had missed something very important for a moment.

"She is still locked up behind bars? I thought she would have had left by now.."

"After she had assaulted a cop, she may have to stay for the rest of the night here and under her lawyer's recomandations, she'll have to keep her mouth shut, for now on.."Tess rolled up her eyes again as her team was slowly starting to loosen up into other things that weren't important.

"Alright, anyone else, would like to add anything important, here?"

"Federal agents are going nuts by protecting drug dealers-"

"It's not what I asked here, Gaines. I meant with the case.."The hunk man just moaned into defeat while Nathan proposed his idea, which sounded way better to Tess's itching ears.

"Hunter and I are still waiting for Wang to show up. So Miss St-Clair is next to our list.."So the meeting with Miss St-Clair was taken away from her and without her consent? That surprised Cat.

"Good. It'll keep from Chandler and Keller away from her, for a moment. I mean, we do not want any other accidents coming up, don't we?"She gave Cat a long stare as it was a way to make her shut up from saying more, than she wanted to.

"Frank and I would go around to the streets and ask the people if they had seen anything else weird around the Wangs's neighbourhood.."Tori proposed as well as her partner followed up with another option, that everyone including Cat had completely forgotten about.

"You almost forgot the babysitter, that Angela girl, who is still missing here.."Damn, the babysitter. How could they had the guts to forget her as well?

"Good thinking Gaines. Add up Angela Mendez to the list, her family would want to know about the twins's case had re-opened today.."Tess followed up back and turned to look around to J.T. and Evan who were left apart from the club.

"J.T., Evan, any news about the toxicology results?"She tried to sound hopeful even if the two guys weren't so much.

"I don't know about that point. I only know that it might take a couple more days to know about the results. I mean it's not like on TV.."J.T. was good professor, but he wasn't a magician. He just couldn't make things appear from two snapping fingers, like he would have had wanted. Neither was Evan.

"We don't have any proof of any knife or pistol, onto our hands. Even if the girls looked like they had been snatched apart by an kitchen knife. We still don't have any evidence.."It was true. There was no crime of evidence at the crime scene, other the girls that had gotten themselves snatched and into blood. The mark of a bloody crime was there, but nothing to demonstrate, anyways.

"Okay, take the time you need to collect more evidence that you can find with the autopsy until we have the toxicology results.."Tess sighed as her attention went back to Cat and Vincent, looking tired."What about you guys? Find anything interesting and I mean other than dealing with a drama queen like Mms Wang here?"

"We do have Wang's psychologist's number and name. Dawson. Looks that she may have a few answers to tell us back, from tomorrow.."Say that again? Cat looked back at Vincent who avoided her surprising stare, like he wasn't impressed as he folded up his arms to his broaded chest.

"Tomorrow? But I thought we were going by her cabin, tonight!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet..You still remember that you got your ass kicked by an lunatic today.." He whistled up back at the terrible and not forgetting memory as Cat tried to defend herself over him.

"I got painkillers. I look fine now-"

"That's what you said, a few hours ago and yet, I had to drag you up to the hospital to shut you up!"

"How dare you-"She had tried to cuss him off as he turned his head over her, to reveal his most frowning face that she ever had seen and that made her look angry. Thinking he could get away with that. With just one look.

"And you're still whining here which makes my ears bleed..Give yourself a break, wouldn't ya?.."

"I'm not whining-You're just-"

"Okay, I think we've heard enough here. How about we all go back home and get a few hours of sleep? I'm sure everybody might need it. Especially Chandler is feeling a little tired, here, no?"Tess tried to clear things up, but that didn't stopped the new duo from arguing to one at another.

"Couldn't agree any better.."Vincent scoffed as the woman right next to him gritted through her teeth. She felt herself boiling like a fury and only at him as his laughing eyes were staring right back to hers.

"Don't you ever shut the hell up?"

"Okay. The meeting is over here. Everybody is dimissed here!"Tess had rose up from her seat as everybody stood up to leave the room, but when it came for Cat to leave she got held up from Tess."Not you, Chandler. Come over to my office, we'll need to speak up about a few things here..Just to make it clear.."Once again, she was caught into trouble as she moaned into disgust which made things for her partner way more fun for him as he rose up and took his file as he leaned down to her side.

"Well, unlike you. I do know; how to keep my mouth shut.."Keller said up close to her ear before he headed away along with the others. His breath had made her shiver through her rushing blood which she hated and almost liked about it. Which she cursed herself, silently as she clutched her eyes shut, feeling so ashamed of herself by letting herself fall for a jerk, even if she didn't wanted to.

Argh, just shut up, Cat!

...

"Looks like you're getting along with Keller here.."Inside of her office, Tess who sat behind her desk stared right at back at Cat who kept on pacing around the place back and forth, trying to calm down her nerves.

"I do not, at all. And like I told you; he's being an ass. A total ass.."

"Sorry to tell you this, but nobody wants to work with him. Neither is Webster who used to be his partner and besides, Webster has to watch over Hunter who is an recovering alchoholic just like you.."Ouch. That was off of the record here. Cat stopped her pacing and sat down onto one of the visitors's chair with a grunt of pain coming from her sore ribs.

"I guess, I have no choice here.."

"And besides, I don't really have much time to hire anybody else here as an homicide detective, here. Special Crimes unit are all packed up. I'm sorry Cat.."

"It's okay. I can handle being an homicide cop, but not Keller. That guy is gonna make me explode into a beast!"

"Talking about exploding a beast here. What the heck happened with your cousin?"Turned out that was the real reason of why Tess wanted to talk to her, in private. Cat tried to giggle like a nervous sixteen year old girl for answer, which did not worked as her ex-partner shot her a unimpressed stare.

"Talking about families issues, here. I had no idea of how far it would have gotten till now.."

"Seriously, Cat..I thought you had this under control.."

"Which was true. Everything went alright with aunt Lillian until June had shown up. And almost naked and drenched.."And in a mess, she almost had added back.

"Talk about being crazy here.."Tess cursed under her breath, which Cat tried to not let that comment affect her. With the countless stories she had created to save her own skin by lying once in a lifetime, it wouldn't be easy for her to let everyone believe into her own telling of truth.

"I don't know if all the brainwashing thing is all true or the fact that June has a couple personalities under her skin or whatever. She did attacked me and right in front two witnesses.."

"Your aunt and Keller had seen it.."And everybody would be talking about it for days. Of how a tiny and usually strong woman had gotten hewrself beaten up by an crazy and trophy and unstable woman.

"Look, if it goes out way more too personal, I might have to pull you off this case.."

"I'm fine. I'm telling you, other than sore ribs. I am okay.."But the female captain didn't looked so convinced as she shook her head.

"You don't look pretty fine to me..Cat.."Tess observed back."Ever since you got back up here, I've given you a chance to take the service, however you do look different now.."Just how different, exactly? Cat narrowed her eyebrows. If it was for a sensitive matter or that she annoyed anybody else, she deserved to know it.

"Define by being different, here.."

"Well you do look pretty emaciated and exhausted. You don't look like you ate.."

"I had coffee, green tea and painkilliers, today..I didn't have had time to eat.."

"That's not a meal.."Tess closed up her eyes shut as the words that had came out earlier just slipped. She didn't meant by calling her crazy thing or looking pretty crazy after she gotten herself released. They just slipped out. Accidents always happen when they are at least excepting to occur.

"Tess-"

"That's not what I meant.."

"What do you mean?"Cat watched her friend snapping her eyes open as she came out point clear about this question. Coming back to the real problem.

"What happened back at the cabin? The one close to the crime scene?"That stopped Cat into moving. Did someone had said anything about the event that had taken place a few minutes after the forensics had taken the twins's bodies away? How come it ended up into Tess's hearing? Unless that partner of hers had said something behind her back. Calling her crazy..

"Did Keller told you?"

"Nope, I'm just asking. Gaines told me that you've believed you've seen someone inside of that cabin.."Tess answered back with a short reply. But it meant more than that as she could sense it. Cat leaned back to her chair with a sigh feeling completely exhausted. Keller told her that there was nobody into that cabin and that she had made that subject on her own to attract attention. The truth might as well say that she has gone up crazy.

"I don't know about that anymore..Why do you think I'm going crazy?"

"After spending seven months into a psychiatric ward, it might be.."Once again, the words just slipped, but Tess meant them this time. She massaged her temple as tons of bricks went through her shoulders. A tons of trouble that her friend made her go through, recentely as she tried to explain.

"Tess, I-"

"Just go home, Cat and get some rest. You'll need for tomorrow if Brian comes back from his little vacation and the fact Dawson would have to consider herself as an suspect, if she has anything to do with June's situation..The noisy brats had their junk this evening, if you know what I mean.."She had reffered to the tons of journalists over the press conferrence that took after the interruption at the interrogation room with Lucheman and Reynolds.

"Tess, I-"

"Save your strenght for tomorrow and don't go and try by playing hero here. I have enough stuff onto my plate like keeping you out from an certain Agent here. Don't talk and stay quiet as long you're still living and for real this time.."The way it had come out from her mouth, Cat looked a little deceived even if she tried not to. After all, the faking death was sort of the plan that she and Gabe had tried to plan off by leaving the country as they would start their new lives away from here and to protect the people they loved away from the danger, but it didn't quite worked when Gabe failed to the explosion after he had gotten her out from the limousine. Cat couldn't deal it with his death as she rushed away from home. But not into another country, but into psychatric ward to help her on dealing with her demons even it meant by doing into the hard way.

"You still haven't forgiven me, aren't you?"Her features had sobered as the female captain looking back down to the pile of papers that she has been working ever since this morning.

"Nothing like putting dirt onto your empty grave which has been removed, recently. No, I think it's the lying thing that has hurting me and not only me, but to Keller as well. Which, I don't know how long you're gonna keep on going and lying to his face.." Not when her partner didn't wanted to do anything with her. And something had told her guts that Tess had figured all the truth out. Yep, she had found out the truth which Cat tried to apologize and explain. It turned out to be an habit for her lately.

"It's not that easy, Tess. I didn't had much choice. A lot has been complicated-"

"No, it's not. You're the one who makes it complicated than it already is.."Tess argued back and with one warning finger she added this."One last chance, Cat and if I hear that you're having any other trouble with the case or with anyone else, I'll have to pull you off for getting too much closer..Understand?"She had concluded as the not so innocent cop nodded briefly. Still looking sober.

"And now, whoosh and go home.."Cat nodded back as she rose up from her seat and headed towards the door. Just as she touched the door handle, she took a peek from her shoulder as she checked Tess who was now rubbing her eyes,looking beaten up by fatigue such as she was here, but it didn't stopped her from doing her work.

"I heard you got married. I'm happy to hear that, Tess. For the last ten years, everyone here had been expecting me of getting myself engaged to Evan. Well it did turned out the other way, no?"She tried to lighten up the subject as she watched Tess's shoulders shrugging off.

"Everybody changes, Cat. Everybody here did move on onto theirs lives. Like I have and so did you.."

"Yeah. So have I.."Cat whispered back as she turned her head away, on oppening up the door as she moved away from the office quiet enough to not disturb a mouse. But as she soon stepped out she spotted three people talking down onto the first floor. Three familiar voices. Cat walked up closer to see and to her curiosity she spotted both Frank, Tori, that guy J.T. and Vincent as they were cracking up some jokes and laughed all together. Oh God. Keller's laughter was nothing than from what she had heard earlier, when he had made fun of her through the meeting room. It was all natural and real here. All simple when she had seen this smile cracking up to his features and how these hidden dimples looked out great, despite being hidden through his heavy stubble that covered up his jaw and cheeks. He looked young and refreshed here and she was the one who got the chance to see it. How madly her heartbeat was struggling on staying normal and not to burst out of her ribcage as she just stood up there, by looking down and listening to them as she almost wished that she would have wanted to be a part of it. Like the times when she had felt free.

Just like it had been before.

"Looks like it's Red Bird's turn to pay off the tour order, this time.."Frank cracked up to Tori's smile who switched up into a shocking stare.

"Why it always has to be me, that I have to pay off the beer?"

"Because, you're the youngest of all of us here, and the richiest-"Tori just put her hands onto her waist as she eyed him with a frown. Which made Frank laugh even more. For him, she did looked like a little just liked to annoy her.

"You do remember that I got disowned, huh? I mean, my father got rid of me ever since I got here.."What, how did this happened? From the magazines and news papers, Tori and her wealthy father, Curt Windsor had always seemed to look close as father and daughter at the Wall Street center. Cat wondered what changed the relationship between them so that the red haired woman had ended up different.

"Still, you got gold money onto your hands, kid, which means that you pay for the turn, tonight.."

"And besides, we would be too drunk to drive ourselves back at home, might as well need an sober driver to keep us from getting ourselves into trouble.."J.T. dragged up back as the hunk turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Afraid of the toughy and little wife, Forbes?" The guy in here scratched the back of his hair, nervously.

"Not much. Just want some fresh air after dealing with death lately.."After all, he did do all the job after Evan did rushed away to puke his insides out, in hurry.

"Why don't you just ask Hunter or Webster?"Tori asked again.

"Cause Webster had ditched us fast, before we even noticed, Hunter has his own issues with the booze and Chandler is not a solution since she is being surpervised like a tiny and unstable kid and by the law. So you're the only one left.."Keller had followed up back with the same cracking smile. That asshole, telling his buddies that she looked like a undiciplined kid. He was making her frustrated. And Cat had known that he enjoyed that.

"And besides, who can resist this beautiful lady's smile here? Nobody can, but me.."Frank tried to flirt back as he put Keller back into his place who rolled up his eyes.

"Really funny, Gaines.."

"Let's just get going.."The red haired woman groaned as she was being surrounded by uncontroling testerones here. Cat had that feeling when she and Tess were the only ones being paired a team. The very first and female team to work against men here in ten years. She didn't blamed Tess if she was still angry with her after all the lying and the faking death thing along with Gabe. And her mother's unforgettable sins that caused everything to begin with.

Which form up a hole inside of her heart.

And with Vincent Keller's hard stare towards her, wasn't making things any easier than that though. And speaking of the devil here, the man looked up to reach up her surprising eyes as if she got caught off guard. His handsome features and hauntening eyes had locked up with hers. They managed to make her feel trapped and paralyzed through its strong power and making her feel relax as his hardnest stare had loosened up. Which her heart couldn't helped but to skip up a beat as Vincent managed to take her breath away. It couldn't just fade away. He looked so lost as he continued to stare up onto her eyes, like he went back into his mind for a moment.

"Hey Keller, are you coming?"Frank's voice called from the entrance as he, Tori and J.T were waiting for him to come over.

He stood up down there, looking up at her for a longtime and almost felt like an eternity, until he managed to move away from her emerald eyes as he joined up the others and left the station.

Leaving her almost breathless.

...

 **I know, I know. It's not much. But I felt like I should put on Reynolds's background story with Vanessa and how they had broken up. Like it was mentioned back at S2. Over here, Reynolds wants to make amends by protecting Cat from the evil twin. And Lucheman? Tadah!**

 **You liked VinCat's fight? I sure did! And boy, she hates him for making her feel so great and fulled of desire. Her hormes went wild here.**

 **Thank you Beasties for the support! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on the bar stool as he stared back down to his beer, Vincent couldn't help but wonder this matter of fact. Catherine Chandler, his new partner was slowly starting to give him creeps and this feeling blocked up inside of his ribcage was starting to make him lose patience whenever he was around onto her company. It made him feel uneasy. Uneasy than he ever had felt almost ten years ago. And it scared him.

A feeling burning inside of him was slowly staring to bring birth. A rebirth that his own heartbeat couldn't stop, ever she had looked down onto him and when he had looked up onto her troubled emarald orbs. And beautiful and troubled orbs. He felt an certain conection through them which made him feel uneasy. It felt familiar.

He felt like he had known her from a very longtime and very long since he had come back into 't mattered her voice, which sounded familiar. He just couldn't point his finger into what cause. And yet, he felt like she was the one. Oh God!

 _'Sorry, for being late..I had to catch up with someone personal at the job. But I'm not discussing about having a boyfriend anytime soon. So, don't worry about that matter..'_ Oh God. Her voice sounded so sweet and rassuring that he woudn't wanted to end, any time soon. And the way she had laughed nervously as an silly excuse had only wanted him to hug her more closer than ever to his grasp. He could hear the door being pushed away as clicking heels were heard into the room. Damn, he could even hear Alex's gasping and shocking sound from her voice.

 _'You're back up again? You do know, that he cannot hear you, with all these machines-'_ Hell. Damn right, he could hear and very good. Especially when people had come over to tell him goodbye, which this woman didn't! Alex was ineeded a good and hard working nurse, but he kinda had wished she had a few feelings for him in order to succeed at getting better, even if they weren't a couple anymore. For a drastic move he had done to her many years ago. Which he now knows and regrets for the rest of his life. But this unknown woman made it happen, into her own way though. He remembered her scolding back up at Alex, justifying her presence.

 _'It doesn't matter. All I know is that a strong and silent man like him wouldn't forgive me if I couldn't give him a better reason of explaining of how I gotten up late, lately for not reading any stories to him, like I promised before..It's been almost three months..'_ Quite true.

 _'But Agent-'_ But the woman didn't wanted to hear anything else as a chair was being pulled and sat down onto it.

 _"No buts here. Okay? So let's start with Sandra Brown's 'Breath of Scandal' here. It's one of my favorites. It's about a bussinesswoman who comes back into her so-called hometown and to seek for revenge towards the men who had ruined up her life once and to get for justice by taking what's precious to them once and for all..Shall we?'_ She did tried to sound assuring, even if there were some sadness into her tone, didn't mattered if she managed to convince his ex-fiancee Alex as she barged into the room with a book or her Ipad as she would sat down besides his bed and start a new story, like she had promised.

Her voice. Sounded just like Catherine Chandler's own voice. _Oh Fuck!_ Just no. Please, it can't be it! Shivering horribly here, Vincent brought his palms up to cover his face, as he tried to stop a panic attack here. Godamn it, these freaking panic attacks wouldn't never stop to bug him up, unless he took his pills..

No. Not today or any other day. He wouldn't never take them, ever! it didn't mattered whatever the docs had told him before, he wouldn't let anything step in to control him, and especially a woman like Chandler, ever again. it didn't mattered if she was an attractive woman to fuck up, or not.

And yet, she managed to make him want to lose control here. Catherine Chandler.

Like a strong woman, despite her own and hidden demons, which she managed to hide from him, until the very day she had disappeared and been declared dead ever since. Until now. There she was standing right there to his side looking very alive and standing with living and unforgettable lies. How could she even lie to the people of today's faces after all the problems she had been through with the ex-A.D.A's cover.

Mostly of her mother's lies. He heard and had witnessed Chandler's own cover into this mess. If Catherine Chandler hadn't chickened herself out, she would have told him that other story. The Last Kiss Goodbye, a story that she had promised to read to him, until she had deceived him by leaving him, the next morning. Cause the night before, she had come up to say goodbye..

 _'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't come up to you with the story I promised the other day..'_

And no, he had never forgotten about that voice. Especially when that voice sounded like it would break down into uncontrolling sobs. Vincent had kept these memories to himself and alone when no one believed in voice which he cherished for long as he could. Like a just shut himself from telling that there was a woman behind that voice, which was Catherine Chandler. It just couldn't be possible.. No. It couldn't be true.

"A penny for your thoughts, buddy?"Like always, J.T., his very best friend had the feeling that something wasn't right from the very first start of this beautiful disaster. He looked back from his shoulder to see him walking as he took a seat next to him. The only guy who still hasn't touched any alchohol liquor yet.

"I don't have much to think about it.."Vincent just shrugged his shoulders as he looked away, but it didn't fooled the new married professor who stared up at him, strangely like he was used to it.

"You look thoughtfull about something, care to share?"The ex-soldier took a deep breath before he took a sip from his beer as he waved off.

"It might sound silly, but.."

"Oh oh.."Oh Yeah. Trouble is about to come. Vincent couldn't get away from it, any other way.

"I know.."

"Man, I told you to forget about that thought.."Once again, the story would have to start up again. Which he remained close to it. Expecially, when he was the only one to believe into it.

"I just can't.."He was determinated to this point like he was at the first place as J.T. kept on denying this fact.

"Vincent, it was just a dream. That woman wasn't real, just forget-"However, Vincent cut him off. Still focused into his memories about the woman who read him stories with happy endings. The one who didn't just waved off away by saying goodbye like his best friend or his nerphew tried to give up onto him. This woman didn't. She had stood with him till the end, which gave him courage to fight and to come back at living. She saved him. But she had disappeared once he had come back. And yet, he didn't wanted to gave up.

"No, man. She was real-"

"Please, don't start that thinking again-"

"I can't forget about it..I'm telling you, J.T., she was real and by working with Chandler, I feel-"Why would J.T. try to deny it this matter? Maybe because of false hopes? Or that he didn't wanted his best buddy to fall over into a dark places because of his fantasies. Of a woman he probably never had meet? But Vincent felt so sure. Not only he had heard her, but he had seen her though the dark as she clutchered onto his hand.

"You feel, what?"Vincent leaned back his elbow to the bar as he looked back to his friend, trying to explain what he felt. And he did looked troubled for a minute which scared J.T..

"Like that connection. This kind of connection you just can't forget about it and by staying with Chandler it awenkens certain and long lost memories. Like those who remained locked up inside of my mind.."

"So?"

"I don't know how to say it, J.T. Not only, it does scares me, but it also wants me to do something that I wasn't expected to think about.."

"Like?"J.T. rose up an eyebrow into wonder as Vincent waved his hands up. If that woman and Chandler had something in common, he needed to be sure that it was the truth, before he ended up by going crazy.

"Being out of control. Whenever I'm around Chandler, I just want to lose control and grasp her into my hold. Close to me..It's been a longtime since that I've been and broken up with Alex, that I felt so much out of control with a stranger. Like Chandler.."J.T. shook his head as he ordered a glass of whiskey from Jack Daniels for his buddy and on the rocks, to the bartender.

"You only broken up with Alex since four years ago-"But Vincent denied this matter as he closed up his eyes into frustration as he turned away with a groan.

"No, it's been a very longtime since then. Close when I had comeback to the states after the war, that I felt that everything was over with Alex. I was on my very own, until I meet Chandler, ever since I woken up and had seen her-"Once the glass of whiskey had been brought up, J.T. had pushed it over to him with a groan.

"Vincent, don't start this again.."

"It is the truth, J.T. you've got to believe me.."

"I'm sorry, I just can't, buddy. It doesn't look realistic, at all. You could have died into your sleep, in any minute and if it wasn't for the docs, you wouldn't be here today..You were just lucky man and that's it..Not a whispering and dreaming woman could have had made this wishful thing come true.."Vincent remembered these words once all over again and again, however he still felt incomplete into this mess. Cause he had known that there was more than that to come. However nobody believed him. Like back at that first day when he stated that there was a woman who saved him. Everybody looked down at him like he was some crazy lunatic.

And Chandler made him feel wild and stole his breath away from the first moment he had seen her. How beautiful, she looked like and so tempting to get her under his skin. How could he explain that?

"But Chandler. She makes me feel, like I have a life again. A real life and out of work.."Should that make it as a wishful thing to dream? No, Vincent had known better.

"You know that it is insane and I mean by having sex and to have delirious thoughts about your partner?"But his bestfriend didn't bought that, at all.

"You think I'm delirious? Crazy?"He looked back to J.T. with his eyes that couldn't possibly hide their shocking look as he tried to convince anybody like his best friend here.

"I have never said that..It's just.."

"Not believable, I get it.."He turned back to his whisky drink and away from his best friend. J.T. tried to find an better answer as he could managed, even if it did disappointed him to hear. Because Vincent still stucked to his own beliefs. His own imagination. His savior who could have something to do with his new partner. Which had let him uneasy and troubled not to mention that a part of him wanted her. Attracted and wanted her. Catherine Chandler may look like a very troble woman, but an very attractive woman which made his erection go wild whenever he stood close to her. He felt his heart wanting to stop at every close step she walked away from him and drove him mad and furious.

"Look, all I'm saying is you better not get your hopes up for nothing, man..I mean, there were plenty of women who took care of you and whispered out their love to you, like in those stupid and lousy soap operas. Try to be realistic, Vincent.."J.T. tried to convince the guy next to him."If Chandler was the woman whom you claimed to have had saved you, than why didn't she said it so from the beginning so? Why would she hide that fact, instead of coming out clean to you, after all that time?"

Because, he simply didn't know, why. No matter if Vincent wanted to believe it into it, he couldn't explain it or prove it. J.T. was right to that point, but if it was, then why did he felt so familiar whenever he stood close to Chandler? Why? And why would she hide that truth?

"I could still hear her, J.T. like somewhere and deep inside of my head..Screaming for help..Needing my help.."She really felt desparate as he could manage to conclude. Her needing for help to him sounded so real and demanding as he laid there and felt completely useless once. Vincent just stared back down at the whisky and cold drink as he felt J.T.'s hand onto his back, patting him like he had lost into baseball game where his favorite team had lost.

"It was just a dream, Big Guy. I know it's hard, but I think it's better to let go.."However, Vincent Keller didn't wanted to let go, so easily as they often say. He was stubborn and hothead, like a real Keller should be like. He took up the glass to his lips and took a long and sour sip from the whisky drink. He had known that something wasn't right when the female detective had come to his height this morning.

Because he did felt a weird and uncontrolling fever rushing through his veins, like he wanted her deeply and wholy whole to himself. Damn, he wanted so badly like he ever wanted a woman ever since a very longtime. Catherine Chandler had finally made his heart going wild after feeling dead for a very longtime. Now, he just felt more alive than ever, ever since he had meet her. So damn alive..

...

Peace checked up her appearence to the mirror on this very next morning, checking if she had forgot anything else to her clothes or the way that Pure should look like when she would go off to work. A nice purple long sleeved shirt and black tight pants with some cheapest black heels she had purshased online with an unregistrested and stolen credit card.

However, nothing bad had come up, but the color of her hair didn't add the same color as Pure has at the moment. Because Pure's hair was always brushed up and had an much pretty hair color than hers. A brown light when hers was into a much darker shade. Just like Mother Vanessa and that witch Margaret had over the years.

But it wouldn't be a problem, because the carrier, the one with the stupid penis wouldn't notice any difference as she would walk up to his office and introduce herself as his daughter and only daughter. Pure, the most perfect daughter who hide its own secrets, until she had gotten herself punished for trying to do the right thing from the start and no one believed her. Not a godamned soul had the guts to believe into her. Not even Peace felt any guilt, at all. Not because she should, but she just didn't cared of what might consecquences might happen to Pure. No. She didn't cared, because she wanted Pure to pay for her mistakes for making her endure the pain that Daddy, Mommy and Evil Grandma had done to her onto her shadow.

Especially Grandma who totally admired Pure, at one evening when the two of them were sitting down to the living room while Mommy and Daddy were out. Peace had come downstairs to take a peak towards them. It took her breath away as she watched Grandma Margaret putting up an very rare smile and the only one she had shared for Pure who was drawning on the table.

"Oh My..That's a very good picture here. You have a talent, darling!"

"Thank you, Grandmother."And that witch had the guts to even laugh, as she patted Pure's a maternal way.

"Oh! Please dear-Just call me Grandma. Grandmother makes me feel old.."Damn right, like that would make her feel old, to an evil bitch like her. How dare she ever told to Pure how to call her up, like she was family when she only treated Peace like she was nothing better than her twin. She was the wicked one who cursed their fate. Her fate.

But that was yesterday. Now, it was today. The present as she would go and introduce herself to her father. The one who cursed their carrier, Vanessa.

 _'You can do this, Peace, just like you gave that bitch a lesson. June should've had known to not mess up with nature by sleeping around with women when she was married..But it's not like she cared for these cursed girls..'_

These poor girls didn't deserved to die so horribly, but the two of them were cursed with an horrible fate. A fate that their evil mother June had choosen for then as she had choosen to do sin instead to go through the right path. Just like she had done for Pure, giving her a wake-up call that would sent her world upside down once again.

A nightmare that Pure would never be able get away from and that Peace would gladly laugh and to enjoy as she would watch her twin succumb into her suffering. Which had already started.

A wicked smile was forming up to Peace's features as she was enjoying the way she planted her plan, by for a start. Meeting up with daddy. Her biological father.

...

The clock that sat close onto her nightstand had awkened up Cat from her deep slumber as she groaned like an old and used up lady, mostly from the painkillers that the red haired nurse had priscribed her the day before which gave her a goodnight sleep. Like that wild dream she had with a certain and unwanted man.

Vincent Keller.

She remembered him walking into her appartement and grabbed her as he would kiss her with so much passion as she would put her thighs around his waist as she would hold on onto him as he would walk towards her room and dropped their entwined bodies to the bed as they would kiss each other and exploring their naked bodies by touching and savouring it close as their breath would get higher by thrusting everything inside. Cat imagined Vincent locking himself towards her. Locking his body and pulling himself into her as he would push himself through and rocking her with his fastenening movements. Oh God. Oh God. She held him by his spiky hair tighter as she would and moaning out his name, louder and louder as he was pushing her to the edge.

Until that stupid clock sound was heard, by now..

She moaned back tired and annoyed by its sound as she wanted to knock out that stupid waking up machine which she had paused up as she tried to sat up on the bed, wincing up at the waking up pain that her ribs had reserved for the morning. But it didn't fade the dream with Vincent Keller, which remained the good part of it and which she should not think of it.

He was her partner. Not a lover and besides, that wild man was giving her a hard time, especially at the last evening where the meeting at the room was had been held. He really wanted to make her feel like she was the underdog and that no matter if she was an heroine or not to the entire world, she would always be an traitor to her own precinct, no matter what.

Still sleepy, Cat rose up from her bed and walked right into her bathroom as she scratched up her the back of her head. But before she could start to warm up the water from the bathtub and stripping off from her purple and red flanel pyjamas, Cat took a moment to look up at the mirror which she frowned at her reflection.

There she was at thirty four year's old, short and and pale with two purplish bruises showing up to her chin and left cheek, wouldn't want to imagine how the color looked like onto her ribcage. Her dark long hair looked like a mess and desparated needed to have a shower right away.

And alone.

But not as much as she thought that she might be.

Aunt Lilian was right into one point, though. She did not looked like her doppelgänger, not a single chance. Cat may had broke a few rules to bring justice for a man whom the law had turned its back on him when he needed, but she wasn't a bad person. She wasn't born as a bad person. However if she wasn't as she believed so, then why did she had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, like a dark shadow was sitting onto her shoulder and waited to rise.

 _'Die! Cathy! Die! Little bitch!'_

These words still gave her the undying shivers through her spine, as she closed up her eyes as she tried to get them away from her thoughts, clutching the washbowl's bars as she hung her head down as she tried to take deep breaths. Working on keeping the panic attack away as she had been taught with meditation and yoga. The past was the past and deserved to stay away from her troubles which she has enough ever since she has returned from the dead. And needed to earn people's trust once again. Everybody, including Heather. Her lovely sister and grieving sister who had to bury her own father alone while she was locked up away like a coward. No wonder, Heather was angry back at the hospital when she had discovered that her own dead sister and last member of her family was alive, the entire and fucking time.

Cat wouldn't be surprised to find the appartement empty, with Heather's hectic job at the Manhattan's Perfect House Design. Where she worked as an interior designer. An tough and expensive job, but the most safe job that kept her away from the bad that she was forced to face, everyday at the job. Not to mention that Heather was the legal guardian of her unstable and older sister.

What a pitiful excuse to come back from the dead. She did need a good story to cover her ass and it was to use her sister's help. No wonder Heather had started to loathe her and distance herself from Cat. Not that she had blamed her, which she just couldn't. With a shaking breath, Cat rose up her head to face up the mirror, but when she had opened up her eyes, she couldn't helped but to gasp at the sight of it.

A naked long dark haired woman was still staring right back to her with bleeding eyes. The very same picture of herself was staring right back to her with a evil and murder merciless and wicked smile.

...

"So how was the drinking path?"As he sat on the edge of his desk, Nathan just winced as he kept on watching and flipped the files over and over at this very early morning. Where the precinct still looked quiet despite the officers moving around as he heard his partner approaching to his side. That scottish accent was quite hard to forget though.

"What drinking path?"

"You followed the others back at the bar? Haven't you forgotten?"

"No, I went at home, directly, Hunter.."Nathan looked back at the red haired man and the very same guy who wore black shirt as he was, with a defied look."Maxie and I made some great spagghetis. I played with Georgia before I bore her to bed, had watched TV and went to bed after I did some studying about the case. And you know the rest.."He put his eyes right back to the files as James went on mumblering annoyed.

"Put a kid to bed and bed with Maxie? Damn, you looked very engaged and obidient, and quite in love from what I can see. Must be boring, though."

"No, it's quite relaxing and feeling way more normal as I could say. It's called having a real family around, you know. Getting settled, you know?"He had passed the age of an old diehard bachelor who spents his nights at the nearest bar and only to end up with the most bad hangover ever at the very next day. Nathan made sure that kind of thing was out of his could hear his partner groan.

"A real family? That kid is only your fiancee's kid. Not yours-"

"Biologically, no. That's true. But I still consider her like she was one of my own. That still counts.."If everything goes okay, Nathan and Maxie would probably consider on having more kids in the near future. If only everything goes okay, which he strongly believes.

"Yeah. You've been brought up such like a good boy would be.."Good Boy? Seriously? Nathan dropped down the file onto the desk and turned over to look up at James, with a challenging smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have someone special into your life? Cause there's only you and Keller that are left alone here-"

"That's not true! I'm still seeing this cute dark haired social worker..I'm just too occupied to ask her for dinner-"James tried to deny that factor as Nathan let out a soft and amusing chuckle as he watched his partner getting a little red."No. I just think you're too chicken to ask her out.."He spit this one line out as James groaned as he tried to get back at him.

"It wasn't easy for you when you had meet Maxie..You kept pushing her away-"

"Because it was a case, but at the end, I'm just as glad that she hadn't given up on me. That she somehow helped me to move on from past and experiences. She had healed me.."And she sure did, cause deep down inside of him were unhealing scars that were willing to jump right back to haunt him once again. However, with an new fiancee like the blond haired stuborn and sassy woman like Maxie, she would pull him back through hell. Like she had made it through with him. And, he was glad that she hadn't given up on him and had agreed to marry him, by the end of December and before the New Year's.

"Oh yeah? Just wait for a couple years and she'll drive you crazy, Webster. I know it, I've been there.."The two men turned around to see an groaning Frank walking in with Tori behind his back as she was scratching up her head growling up into discomfort. It turned out the two had a long night or more like an horrible hangover this morning.

"Long night?"Nathan asked back as he watched the two coworkers coming up into the station with a very disgusted stare coming from the events of last night as the two of them still wore the same clothes from yesterday even after they washed up and brushed their teeth to take away the drinking smell out of their system.

"Not much, but I'll have to think twice before I ever bring this troubled kid with me, next time if I ever want to go back into a bar.."Frank sat down behind his desk as he pointed the red haired woman back who turned her face to the two standing cops, as she tried to defend herself.

"I couldn't say no to a beer, especially when it's a cute guy who offered me one, last night-"

"And it couldn't stopped you from being responsible? You've drank more than four!"Which made her head whirl back up to him, with a defied look. Didn't mattered if her hair was into a mess.

"Well, you drank six or seven!"Enough to make the hunk guy go sick at the very early morning as he kept on accusing her still.

"And threw up, some unnecessary shit onto my shoes-But Nathan managed to cut this fight, by trying to sound patient, like an old dad that comes through a fight between his two children."Who drove you back home?"

"J.T. It helps a lot now that the guy is in fact Vargas's husband. He can avoid other police cars from any sight..Frank managed to not throw up, Vincent fell alsleep at the back seat and snored like a wild beast and I kept my shit, together.."Tori followed back as she sat down and behind her desk which was in front of Frank's who almost exploded back to her face and much to Nathan and James's amusement grins.

"Kept your shit together, you say? You've thrown up on me! You idiot! I had to change pants this morning!"And he sure did and luckily enough to find out that Wendy was still at work, so she wouldn't have had caught him back and heavily drunk.

"Well, you need to learn on starting to wash them and that's without your wife.."The red haired woman threw him a frown and annoyed look back. Which told him to suck up like a real man should do.

"Oh, damn you.."Frank was about curse even more as he wanted to until the phone on his desk had cut him off on pushing Tori back onto her sassy took up the phone with a groan as he massaged his forehead as he closed his eyes. "NYPD. This is Detective Frank Gaines, what can I do for you?"He nodded for a few seconds as he mumbled something unintelligettable until he stopped his own tracks as everyone here looked away and got back into their doing leaving alone with the phone. Frank opened up his eyes, looking conflicted a second."What?"

"Hey, finally you had come along. I had no idea if you wanted to show up or not. Especially after last night.."followed Hunter as he watched an annoyed and dressed up Vincent who walked into the precinct all dressed up and was groaning too as he had heard Nathan's new partner making fun of him.

"Not that loud. My head is pouding.."He really didn't wanted to be here, after the hangover he had endured this morning and with with enjoying dreams with Chandler as he had imagned himself undressing her and making slow lovemaking to her and devouring her mouth, her collarbone, her shoulders, her sensual breasts..Oh God. Everything he wanted to devour her alive and with undying passion. The hangover that he had to endure was hard enough than dealing with his own vomit, his head hurted like a bitch and hadn't stopped even after he took two Ibuprofen pils to deal with the headache, after he showered and dressed into a new grey t-shirt and jeans. Vincent even brushed up his teeth but didn't had enough time to shave or to comb or to drink a simple coffee as he rushed out of his place in a living mess and with a head that weightened even more than ever. Hothead as his mother used to say.

"Oh, I know the feeling man. I've been there myself. Been sober for ten years and I kinda missed sometimes. That warm sensation made me feel so good and bad too.."Hunter went on onto his mumblering as Vincent turned over to his ex-partner with a frown.

"Is he always like this into early mornings ever since he been partnered up with you?"The good cop just shrugged back.

"You mean this annoying? Yeah, but you should try and give him sugar, he'll go even more crazier than he used to be with a drink-.." ! Nathan stopped his monologue as a loud noise was heard into the room. A smashing noise that awoke the entire precinct and including Tori who stood up and walked away from her desk as she watched Frank stabbing the phone he held back onto his desk into the most uncontrolling then, stood up from his chair and unplugged out the phone out from its plug which was connected to the others and thrown it down with such violence that the red haired woman had ever seen as the hangover thing had never happened in the first place, even.

"Damn, Frank, what's wrong with you?"Still shocked like she had been from the first place, Tori remained still and sitting behind her desk as she watched her partner breathing and heavely growling into anger.

"Damn it, Frank. You almost gave me an heart attack, dude!"Hunter to speak out after the frightening event he had to watch here, as Nathan and Vincent were still into shock here and too stunned to say anything. Cause that hunk and fearless guy had just thrown up that damn phone as he tried to calm down here as Tess came out of her office and only because of it the sudden and brutal noise she had heard.

"What the heck? Had just happened here?"She looked around to the so silent scene before she took a peak to the crashed up and demolished phone, before she stared up at Frank who turned his stare away from the disaster as he turned around to stare back at Vincent. The man who looked up alike like his partner used to look before.

And managed to bring him justice. In the best way he could have done along with his ex-partner, Nathan Webster who had stood up behind him.

"Frank?"But Frank had ignored the female captain as he kept on staring onto the man who remained onto his guard and looked strong enough to beat up someone with his hands. He sighed as his eyes stared back up hard at him.

"It was that bitch's lawyer into the line and he told me that Harris alias Mary Mitchell has been exonorated from all charges and walked out of prison with her medical license back onto her hold."Frank breathed back hard. "And you know, why? Because the bitch has been declared that she was pregnant and innocent and been released because of her condition and with the lack of evidence that had been dropped away."

"Who did?"

"Charges had been dropped by a guy that looked a lot like your ex-partner, here.."Frank popped up his head to Vincent after he answered Nathan's question."And he did looked pretty alive enough as he did told me and the lawyer I mean.."

"But how?"Had added Nathan back up.

"Because that jerk had finally told the authorities after a few couple months later, that she had nothing to do with the fact that he had been poisoned with mixed up pento and alcohol and that it was that avengeful woman named Olivia whom had poisoned him and behind his back. Not Harris as Olivia used him as bait to get to her, though.."

"You feel like you've been betrayed, here.."Vincent winced back as he continued to stare up at the betrayed man.

"I told him to be careful, and somehow he still manages to come at her rescue and save her.."

"Maybe because she has nothing to do with the mess she made him go through.."Tori looked back up at her partner."And that's why, he had let her go.."The red haired woman followed back as she watched the man putting his clenchered fists onto her desk as if she was the one under invastigation here. Frank stared up at her and hard as flames could kill.

"And what's that's supposed to mean, kid? What would have had happened if your own partner had been into a bad relationship that you only tried to warn her out to get out of an living and blind nightmare? A relationship that she can't get herself out or can't see a way out of it?"But Tori stood silent as she bravely stared back up at the angry man here.

"Frank, don't start this.."Whispered Tess into the corner, as he exploded back."Like the hell I don't!"He urged back at the female captain in anger as he turned around to meet her frowning stare as she stood up at her door from the office."Like the hell you know what I'm going through here!"

"Trust me, Frank. I do know what you're going through.."Vincent called back in a murmur as Nathan walked back up and stood up next to him, this time.

"Ditto. I've been into abusive relationship before..And yet, I managed to walk away.."He shrugged back as he felt Vincent and Hunter's stares back at him."Only because my life had been in danger and needed to save myself from my ex-girlfriend.."

"Or maybe. Mary had been into the wrong place and at the wrong time, though.."Hunter followed Frank was angry enough as he followed back.

"Don't defend this useless bitch, here. If she's getting out of jail, it's only because she's only four months pregnant and managed to make the judge shear a tear and to which Ben who still doesn't know anything about it, but only when he figured out later on about the pento alchohol thing..That it wasn't made by her.."

"Okay, Frank. Calm down and come inside and right now.."Tess followed up severely as she mentioned the cop to step into the office as he declined her offer.

"I'm fine.."

"No. You are not fine here and you might still be able to hurt someone here and unwillingty.."She followed back."I'll put Tori with Nathan and Hunter, for today.."

"Tess.."Frank whined back as the female captain wasn't having it, at all. As the two others cops had looked up to each other's faces in fear, when they first heard that they had to work up with a whinny new kid as Tori looked a little startled by the news, here as well.

"Don't discuss and come in, unless you want to be suspended or to be the one who has to do the coffee order for today.."

"Why don't you ask, Chandler? She's the one who is late, today as we're speaking now.."Hunter asked back as he was the one who had suggested the idea and not Tess who walked and closed the door behind Frank who managed to follow her and walk in."Unless, the girl had broken her rules in order to stay sober and to prove that she is clean as a freaking virgin, here.."

"Think that she got herself an hangover and got wild? That's a pretty good move coming from the dead living girl, here.."Tori leaned back to her chair as she stretched her back."Or more like it's a pretty bad move coming from a sick person whose been under watch by the authorities. A bitch who keeps on lying for a living.."

"You suck.."Vincent had whispered back into his corner when he heard up the red haired woman who made fun of his troubled partner. A troubled woman who was much troubled as he was.

"Excuse-me?"

"I said you should stop picking up your nose, Tori and start working.."Not hearing whatever insult the haired woman just unleashed out, Vincent took out his phone and started to dial his new partner's phone, but only to find out that it was unresponsive and decided to leave an long texting list onto her phone.

"Just what are you doing, Keller?"He heard Nathan's voice from afar as the ex-soldier sat down to his seat.

"Sending Chandler a little coffee list, here. Nothing biggie.."

"You're sending Cat, a coffee list? That's for the new kids, Keller. Just like that little shit over here.."Hunter replied back mentioning the red haired woman who cursed back to the ex-alchoholic who sat down in front of Nathan's desk which his desk was sided with his.

"Don't call me, little shit!"

"Who's gonna pay for the trashed phone here? Not me, I hope!"Whined up Hunter in surrender.

"If you keep on talking, maybe.."had chuckled back Nathan as Vincent kept on texting onto the phone as a little voice told him, a little something into the back of his head.

 _"Don't worry, I'll be coming back tomorrow to follow up with the story..For now on. Rest and fight this living nightmare.."_ A voice that still left him disturbed after all this time and left him with many desiring thoughts. A voice that made his heart racing up than usually. Despite people telling him to give up on hope that a woman had been by his bedside and the only one who made him believe that he could have had made it, which he did at the very end of to be left alone with his thoughts and that no one believed him, that a woman was at by his bedside and was crying for help and for any support that she wished that someone could give to her in return. How much burden and suffering she took onto her shoulders. A voice that sounded a lot alike like Chandlers's deeping and soothing voice. That made him want her more over his thrirsting body and for his hunger, from the very first moment his eyes laid onto her. This attractive pull was going to make him go crazy as her scent was making him go wild, especially at that moment when she and him shared an short moment at the elevator, the day before. To have her this close had almost made him want to grab her from her back, put her legs around his waist and push her to the wall as hiis lips would devour her whole and make her rock, harder and harder as he would sucking up her breasts, her nipples and make her moan and groan his name out.

And yet, Catherine Chandler made him feel almost like an living human once again, but it also made him fright, because deep down onto his racing up heart she made him feel the emotions that he so deeply wanted to keep hidden away from the world and from everyone he had known.

Close enough to make him lose control.

...

What the heck? Startled, Catherine stepped out from her car as she checked out her phone from its vibrating sound. Turned out that her not so favorite partner had texted her and left her an very long and coffee shop list, for everyone at the station.

Damn, that Keller!

Even after he managed to talk her down and sent her away to home in order to rest herself from her injuries, he still treated her like a kid, here. _Well, it's not like he is the one being under watch, over here!_ And over protected when it came to her paycheck as long Heather controled her finances and the money, but as for the cash she got herself out, too. And with the list and the numbers of lattes, suggars and creams along with milk and free lactose milk..Damn, who was the lactose intolerant idiot, already? Damn, must be Frank Gaines..That huge guy that often stood big and was praticular older than the others at the precinct. That dude was suffering from lactose intolorant..Frank wanted a large coffee with lactose free milk and three wanted an large vanilla latte with zero calories in it, as if the coffee shop had no calories into their own beverages, for sure. Nathan, an large caramel but no whip cream latte. Evan preffered his as a flat latte with two spoons of suggar, and for the usual coffee wanted hers with normal milk and three spoons of suggar. Hunter wanted a simple black coffee when Keller wanted an the same thing but with five spoons of suggar. Five spoons of suggar, really?

Like the dude could sleep, which he didn't at all. The dark corners under his eyes had told her everything. Either, the guy was suffering from insomnia or had probably gone nuts after his recovery from his coma and physical therapy. And larges lattes and larges coffees costed a lot, today. She drew up a sigh out of her lungs, in defeat. No, she wasn't expecting some royal treatment from anybody after she gone back from dead, but to have being treated like a slave? How old were they, already? Five?

Cat was close enough to open up the door from the coffee-bar as her eyes were still locked up onto her phone when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming up from the right way.

"Detective Chandler?" Once startled up again and for a second time, Catherine looked up from her phone to see a man with silver hair and who wore an black suit walking up to her way with his hands both into his pockets. His icey blue eyes locked up onto hers as he approached himself to her height.

And yet, this man looked familiar, in a certain way.

"Yes?"

"I don't think that we've meet before, but I also remembered that we had once worked together, from before.."The man tried to explain as she remained into her guard when he kept trying to talk."NYPD and the Federal Bureau Investigation worked once into your ex boss, Joe's brother that got himself killed and to track down the responsible vigilante..."

"I'm sorry. But your face doesn't come up close into my mind.."She shook back her head with a nervous and guilty smile onto her face. Cause she really hadn't no close of whoever that man standing in front of her.

"I'm Special Agent Robert Reynolds.."The silver haired man had introduced himself with a nod as the name had now rang a bell, into her mind. Cat blinked up twice as she remembered on how the man here looked so familiar, for a moment. And yet, she felt she wanted to run away from him, but held back her step.

"Oh, I'm sorry about not clicking fast enough, here.."She smiled back she waved her hand up to her head as it almost as it went onto slap onto her forehead, for being so reckless. He was the man who had hunted Gabe down in another life and right after Joe's brother, Darius had been murdered by accident from Gabe and from the fact that she hid him from the feds. From Reynolds, whom probably had chuckled up nervously back at her face.

"It's alright. You probably were thinking on something more here. I've heard about your loss, about your father Thomas, and I'm sorry for that.." Oh right. He had heard about Thomas's passing as she nodded briefly.

"It was so sudden, I know..I was away, when it first happened.."

"Just to let you know, that I had been there for your sister and for Thomas's widow and wife, Brooke for support."He followed back with frown that meant that he took things seriously when she had been away with dealing private things."He was a great man.."Thomas was sure an patient but loving man as she nodded back in confusion. Cat wondered where this mysterious man had known her late father, from before.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but did you known him before?"She narrowed her eyes as he explained himself.

"We often worked cases together..Sometimes the FBI needed some support and advice, your father was one of them could offer his services, in hard cases and support.."Woah. That was something.

"I really had no idea that he had worked with the FBI, before.."Catherine had concluded back as he shrugged his shoulders."He probably didn't wanted to worry you like he was worried about yourself as well.."He replied back."You're a detective, still? I thought you now worked for Homeland Security Departement, before?"Cat sighed back as she brought up her bangs away from her eyes and explained as she looked away from Reynolds. She grimaced as she was ashamed of taking an such stupid decision like changing into another job, in only to protect a man, before. Only to be caught.

"It used to be it, before. I only had accepted the job and only because of personal issues. However, I've gone back into my own first roots..Back to the 125th NYPD.."

"Homicides?"Cat looked back at Reynolds as she shook up her head."I used to be Special Victims Crimes, before, but since most of the new detectives went onto that area, I had gone into the Homicide departement now.."She clearified back."A case about two dead conjoined twin girls that had ended up slaughtered from each other..For my first case as a cop for now."She explained back as she tried to joke up, which it failed when Reynolds's smile dropped.

"Oh God.."Great, she made him pale enough to vomit as he grimaced. Not like he hadn't watched any horrible crime scenes onto his career.

"I know. It wasn't such a pleasant sight to see.."She went back a her phone had vibrated up with another text coming from her arrogant partner. _'Get. Moving. You Slow. Poke! XP!'_

Slow poke? What did he tried to call her, like she was some slow turtle? How dare he! And she was about to be late here, if she didn't show up to the station in a minute, she'll run out in trouble and not only by her not 'so-grateful colleagues, but from her new boss and best friend in any second, here. And to think that June's behavior and her two dead girls wasn't enough for her to endure and overcome here. That bitch must still be in jail in the moment as she stood onto the ground with a tough man like Robert Reynolds and if she doesn't get there in time into the precinct in time, she might be into even and big-

"Detective Chandler?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going and get my coffee order for the station, or else I'll be late.."For my second day at work or else Tess might be firying my ass as we speak, now, she thought back by shaking up her head. Her hazel orbs looked up to see that Reynolds's frowning stare had changed up into a laughing one as he tried so hard to not collapse into laughter as if she needed to be ridiculized here and in front of a hundred of walking people here.

"Coffee duty? Your boss sent you to do the coffee order?"

"Mostly, my partner who's also a jerk here.."She took out her phone back as she tried to sent a text and right back to Vincent's phone."I'll might have to text him back and telling him that I run out of coins and probably tell him to get his own coffee, next time.."

"Do this and you'll be taking his garbage bag out, by the very next day.."Reynolds had warned her back."Let me pay for the coffees, for you. Young lady.."However, Cat looked a little ditracted when he offered her this offer. A offer, she politely had declined. She came out of an hellcore of an living nightmare at some pshychiatric hospital, looked like a pain into the pain for a few colleagues and for Tess, who almost had judged her to be unfit and especially when she came back from the dead and after her father had passed away in a car accident that couldn't have been stopped from happening from what an angry, but hurtfull Heather had told her back then.

And even Vincent Keller who seemed to like to take things under his hold and by making fun of her and right in front of everybody else here.

"No, thank you. Even if you're one of my dad's friends, I cannot I ask you do that for me, I'll feel bad enough-"

"Don't be too modest here, it'll be my pleasure to do that for you, like I was raised to be a gentleman before, by my late mother, many years ago.."He pushed her appolegises back with a hand as he took out his wallet from his pocket, opened it up as he took out his depit card."And besides, it'll be like going back into the statistics, when I used to still be an newbie at the Bureau and from where I used to be the one who took care of the my colleagues's coffee's orders which I did return the favor to them.."

"Like what?"

"Like I had messed up with their coffees. I had used up that excuse so they would stop making fun of me and might had started to respect and leave my ass alone for the rest of day.."The silver haired man gave her a nice smile as it sort of looked as it was a way to begin and the start of a nice friendship. Cat had noticed when Reynolds had exchanged her warm watching stare as if she was indeed of his help. In a most and _familiar way._ As it seems to be.

...

Swallowing back her frustration into her lungs, Peace was just standing here across of the street where she spotted Pure that had her brown hair falling onto her shoulders as she was wearing a purple top along with a nice black leathered jacket and tight black pants and who was exchanging a few words with the bastard, here. Right in front of the coffee bar where she planned to meet him as if her plan was gonna work, like it planned to it hasn't. And that was because of Pure. That little bitch. Such a little slut. She couldn't had helped herself but to make herself noticitiable than ever, like she was always the famous one to get the most important attention, ever.

Poor little sweetheart.

Even after her mommy and daddy's death, Pure still looked like she was the one who needed help from any stupid strangers, like the carrier, here as the two of them walked down to the coffee bar. Pure first and later, the bastard walked behind her back, into the most carrying and fathered way.

Like that bastard had known anything to be a father, which he hasn't, at all. Cause, cowards like him just don't have a chance to become better at being a parent and certainly not , in a day. Damn, Peace even dressed up into a beautiful dress just to impress him with her beauty. Her red sensual and temptating and gorgeous lips and her and smoked darkened eyes that would probably make a man's heart stop its beating and the way she'll make him unleash his screamings into pleasure with her explosive and fire body until he could cry out his last breath.

Which it would certainly lead to his death.

Peace fumed as she kept watching the so called father and daughter reuninion from a far as people were wakling by into the street as vultures. She felt her insides burning off with etarnal and neverlasting anger as she stared at them was because of him, that she was suffering today. He let his penis walking through that bitch's vagina until the climax had unleashed itself out..Which had brought her and Pure into the world and cursed to hurt one at another's lives, for the rest of their living beings. And that wickied Magaret that forced that little bitch to separate two little beings, so that the evil twin wouldn't consume the good one. And yet, Peace had always wanted to eliminate her since the beggining of their separation.

Which had left them an ugly scar. Pure's own mark was slowly healing while hers was only making worse. It was so filled up with an uncontrolling rage that she or anybody else couldn't just control at all. All that because of that wickied and lying creature who stood alive in order to be free, the good twin has to suffer. Because Pure was the most vulnerable one to sacrifice until she was taken away from her. However, Peace was now back and standing into her ground with murdering thoughts locked up to her mind.

 _With daddy and mommy dearest are both gone now, I'll be able to take care of the unifinished bussiness and end what was supposed to end.._ Which, didn't included Margaret Wu into the picture, ever since that accident which had left her paralyzed from her thighs and which left locked up into a hospital with a godfosaken and bad functionned wheelchair. The carrier would soon walk away along with Flower who supposed to be the light into Pure's life. Another and young naive sister who had slowly started to hate the good twin because of her selfish and willing sacrifices. Because Pure had made her suffer, just like Peace had suffered whenever Pure was around and had made her take the blame. A blame that wasn't even her fault to start with it. Which had brought a little satisfaction, along with it. Flower wasn't such a bad person, to start with it.

Which it was a good point, but it also broght up another problem here. Vincent Keller. A man filled up with many dark secrets that might be able to find the right answers that he was slowly starting to look for. Unanswered answers, and from the way he felt so uncomfortable and hungered whenever he was with Pure. It was obvious, that the ex-soldier had desiring and sexual attractions and sensual thoughts about his new and desiring partner. Pure was awakening him up these emotions back to the surface. Which must drive him nuts, by now.

Not only Pure might be a problem, but the ex-soldier might be as well. If he gets too close to the truth, man was smart, considering from the hardships he went through. He started off as a firefighter then went back to medical school as he dropped the family bussiness and to focus himself into a better future with his ex-fiancee back then, until 9/11 had happened. Keller entlisted himself into the army where Mommy dearest was involved into a mess and had only came back with more scarred scars than ever onto his shoulders which had destroyed things with his ex-fiancee back then. Rumors had been told that the cutie red haired nurse had filed up an complaint once as she bore bluish marks around her neck and from the way he had ended up their engagement, after a couple years from where he dropped off from the hospital to join up law enforcement, to become a cop. As it was for the red haired nurse's life? Peace had no idea if she dropped off the charges or so. It said that Keller hadn't been so nice with her and had used up violence against her, because he felt himself threatened or more like he hadn't known to whatever he was doing to make her feel an atrocious pain, like this...Vincent Keller felt so horrible that he had left the appartement the very next day with his things and went to live up with his friend. J.T. Forbes who was now Captain Tess Vargas's husband and Pure's pitiful and bestfriend. _Like a coward. No man is called to be a man he comes at close range to hurt up a woman, like Slater._ Peace snickered back at that thought and the though of the ex-soldier who wasn't such a saint, after all.

Nice excuse..But what it would happen if Pure would ever figure out about this point? Would she feel even safe or not? Threatened by being with an unidentified and supposed violent man like Keller? The idea made her smile in one way. She could try and find his records and only to make him look more like an realistic monster as he looked to be. Make him look like a threat to Pure as she would be more scared by him and make her far more fragile as she seemed to be and make her life explode into the entire world, making her lies becoming real as the thing with bipolar disoder was only for covering up her ass from exposure and many other horrible meanings that were imaginable to even describe.

Yes. Peace was going to use not only Pure's demons and lies but Keller's military and horrible and vicious behavior to everyone here. Peace walked away from the street with a evil smirk to her beautiful face, as she liked the idea. In order to bring Pure's life down in hell, she'll have to make it even worse for Keller as well and she'll will watch them fall both and the two of them,together.

...

"Thank you again, for the coffee, Agent Reynolds. I'll be sure to pay you back, someday.."Cat stepped outside as she held all the coffees and lattes in order on the takeout plate after Reynolds had agreed to pay for the order. The silver haired man just shook his head as he walked behind her and stood up to her height here.

"Oh, don't be..It was my pleasure to do so and please try to put your partner's ass back into its right place. Nobody should mistreat an such beautiful and strong lady like you.."He complimented her as Cat felt herself blushed here. Not as a woman should be, but almost like a little girl once again.

"Now, you're pushing it, mister.."She smiled back as she felt her phone vibrated into the back of her jeans. Cat tried to make sound easily as it seemed as she dragged her free hand into the back."If you excuse me.."She took out her phone out to see that it was in fact her noisy partner calling back. Vincent Keller on dial. Like the coffee order wasn't enough cursed int her breath as she put her phone at her ear.

"Chandler-"

 _"You're late.."_ His voice had said everything that she needed to hear as he groaned back into the line. Cat rolled up her eyes, in annoyance as if she had to deal with a full grown man but with a mind of a five year old and spoiled boy, instead.

"Look-You've made me do the coffee order here and without asking for my permission-"

 _"I don't get to babysitter you up here, cause I have better things to do than that. You do as you're told to do. Like a soldier, whatever you like it or not.."_

"A soldier, or more like a slave?"She replied back into tempting fury as he always made her, ever since yesterday when Tess told her to partner herself up with him, while nobody wanted anything to do with him as his voice sounded amused when he snickered back into the line. An wickied snicker that almost made her heart stop for a minute.

 _"So you're being a feminist here.."_

"I am a feminist.."Feeling a little stuborn as she should not have had, Cat rolled up her eyes as she stared back at Reynolds whom looked a little prouder than it seemed to be while she was holding up the coffees and lattes on a take out plate when her other hand was holding up her phone."And proud to be.."

 _"Whatever. You better come up here, we have an emergency."_ That was new, but who said that NYC had ever slept, lately? Not Cat who probably couldn't stay back at home and right after she had seen the very picture of herself and staring right back from the mirror with bleeding eyes. Full of never ending blood. Everywhere around.

"What happened?"

 _"We have both Natasha St-Clair and Dawson here and in two interrogations rooms. When she heard that June was locked up, Natasha had agreed to come and testify her own words, while Dawson had come up with her lawyer.."_

"What about Brian, any news?"It was good news that both St-Clair and Dawson had finally shown up, but what about Brian?

 _"Not much. He remains silent as he still is far away from the states.."_ Vincent's voice growled back. _"But it's Dawson that looks a little terrified here, after she heard about the twins found dead, yesterday when I brought her into the station.."_ Wait a minute, here. Keller did what?

"You did what?"She blinked up back as if the news didn't caught her brain up, already. Her partner went to Dawson's office and on its very own by using fear by getting under Dawson's skin and made her spit things out? And that's without her own accord, here.

 _"I'm not sure, but I do remember that she told me that she somehow thinks that it was the twins's own mother that made the act here-"_ But Catherine wanted nothing to hear about this as she kept on accusing him, still stunned by the news.

"You made her talk by using fear? You've threatened her and brought her into the precinct without myself included?" She heard him sighing out as he kept on going.

 _"Look, you were taking too long to come over. So, I took things over. I went up to her office and told her that we both had arrested June after she had assaulted and kicked your ass, and not only that but with the news about the twins that were both found dead..She did looked terrified after I told her about the brainwashing thing with June and with Brian along with her mom.."_ Vincent had admitted back and without any shame as he almost sounded bored. About the psychologist being a little terrified here and almost believed that maybe June had done the act and on murdering the twins, since she wasn't taking her medecine anymore.

Or as it sounded to be.

"Still you've used fear to get what you wanted and you're might not be able to get anything from her now that she has her lawyer, by her side now.."

 _"And that St-Clair has agreed to tell us her part of her story after she followed Webster, Hunter and Tori onto her own terms.."_

"Tori? I thought she went with Frank on asking questions into the neighboorhood.."It was weird to think that Webster and Hunter had agreed to work and bring the red haired woman with them while she was supposed to work with Gaines.

 _"Not anymore. Let's just say that Gaines had quite a little and lousy accident this morning. Broke and trashed up a phone. He was taken away from the case after that as Vargas made him do some desk work for the time being..."_

"Ouch.."

 _"You tell me. Now come over here, before we might have another wild thing going on here.."_

"Such as?"Like it could get any better than to bring up an so-called suspect into the station and a woman who have been involved into the brainwashing matter with both Lillian and Brian whom remains away and into vacation as if he had something to do with the missing and murder thing. Which made him a suspect now and number one onto the list. But Keller had something else to bring up, but not as good as it sounded.

 _"Like Benvers's lawyer may want to sue the both of us as he revealed something else that it was quite a little disturbing to tell onto the phone..But had told that you somehow had tried to seduce and kill him, once.."_ Which left her blood cold running into own working veins as she felt Reynolds's concerning stare as if she almost forgot to breathe for only a second when she heard her partner accusing and only accusing her up into something she didn't do, like trying to attempt a muder to a poor man like Benvers who stared up at her like she was an horrible woman. A murder. The way he looked up at her like she was the true villian here. An cold hearted woman who was capable to commit the most perfect and passionated murder.

"Keller, I-I-"

 _"So you better lawyer yourself up, unless you want to go into jail and real jail this time_..."He frustrated said back as he cut her of with a warning tone as it sounded like it was her total fault here and as he hung the line before she could do or try to explain herself into anything else. Cat felt shivers going through her as the thought came into mind, here. Was Benvers serious or delirious enough to had the guts to accuse her onto something that was quite impossible of her to do so or he was serious enough to make her look like a bad person, this time?

She was declared as an crazy but compassionate person to the authories, it was the cover of her coming back. Everybody believed that she was crazy enough to do so, just like her troubled partner believed ever since she had come back from the dead. However, she believed otherwise and believed that she wasn't a monster, but who could believe her now? Now, that she had nobody who was willing to defend her, anymore?

And certainely not, Keller. The very first man who was slowly making her life an living hell, but also made her alive, after a very longtime alone into the darkness. Darkness without any stepping light into the corner and Keller was the one who had brought the burning light right down into that darkness. Into her racing heart.

...

 **I'm so so sorry, for not had been able to update earlier before, but as I said. I had troubling issues with family. I had to take things, once at a time cause I didn't wanted to rush up on anything bad which sounded to be incorrect here. Sorry again, but thank you for your patience, Beasties. It's always appreciated and respected as always.**

 **Inspiration is a little slow, but coming by alone with this story.** _ **Destined**_ **would be over soon and** _ **The Villian One**_ **is still in the progress. As for** _ **One Way Or Another,**_ **the other story that I'll probably start soon after** _ **Destined**_ **is over and I hope you'll be there with me to support it. Anyways. Thank you again and I love you, beasties.**


End file.
